The Machine
by LunaDragon
Summary: Look at my Bio for IMPORTANT information!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue, I be happy. ^_^_'_

****

`The Machine`

****

Summary: Sailor Mars and Mercury are sucked into the DBZ world, changing fate, and bringing back one of the deadliest enemies to conquer the Z fighters.

****

Takes place:

****

SM: A few days after the defeat of Dark Moon Circus

****

DBZ: A month and a half after Goku defeats Majin Buu.

****

Important: This is an Alternate Universe fic. Lets say Goku did beat Majin Buu, but he died because a strange power was blocking out Dragon Shenlon's power, rendering the Dragon Balls useless. The last wish made, however, was to erase everyone's memory of Buu.

****

[" . . . "**]** Means someone talking

****

[_' . . . '_**]** Means someone thinking

****

[* . . . *] Means the person's point of view

****

[~~~] Means that time passed

****

[~*^*^*~] Means change in scenery

****

[|] Means change in dimension

Now onto the story:

Prologue

**__**

*Ami*

"Are you sure about this Rei?" I asked. Rei nodded, but didn't say anything as she rubbed tears away from her eyes.

"I saw it this morning," She finally whispered, in a barely audible tone. "I saw . . . Beryl. She's alive, Ami. Beryl is **alive** and she's back!"

She looked at me with pleading bloodshot eyes, partly shrouded by raven black bangs. I thought about this for a while. There was no way Beryl could be alive . . . was there? "But we . . . and Usagi . . ." I said. "We defeated her . . ."

"A long time ago, yeah we did." Rei murmured. "But this vision Ami! It was **too** real to be some nightmare of the past!" Her voice was filled with so much strain and torment, her eyes grieved fresh tears.

Just over an hour ago, Rei had contacted me on my communicator. We hadn't used them since the defeat of the Dark Moon Circus, a few days ago, and I came as soon as I could. When I arrived, Rei was in her room, shaking and crying. This vision -- or whatever it was -- had shaken her up and it was in all probability that it was too much for her to handle.

"All right Rei," I said softly. "Start from the beginning, maybe I missed something, or maybe you forgot to say it?" I tried to coax, brushing a piece of light blue hair from my face.

Rei nodded slowly, and told me from the establishment. "It was no different from what I already told you. We were at the mall . . . and the ground started to shake. At first we thought it was an earthquake, but a strong negativity reading stopped us while everyone went running." She paused and looked at me, as if asking for my help. But no matter what I wanted, I couldn't help her. What **could** I do? Lie and tell her I don't want to hear anymore?

But I couldn't. I needed to know exactly what happened in order to figure out how and why.

"We crawled behind a counter and went under it. That's when the ceiling collapsed on us and it killed all those people! We were the only one's who made it out alive . . . and that's when she should up. Beryl. She was laughing, and she was holding Usagi's Ginzuishou in her hand. We transformed to fight . . . but Beryl moved out of the way and Usagi was there. I . . . I don't know who but someone was h-holding her and th-they said to g-go to T-Tokyo Tower . . ." Rei stopped and started to sob quietly.

_'Poor Rei,'_ I couldn't help but think. This **really had** taken it's toll on her, causing her so much pain. I moved and sat on her bed, placing my arms around her, and embracing my friend tightly as I let her cry.

"Shh," I soothed as my mother used to. "You don't have to finish Rei," I said. "We'll stop, I shouldn't have made you say it again. I'm sorry Rei."

"We can't!" She cried. "I know I've always been mean to Usagi, but it was always to make her stronger! I do because she's my friend, and I don't want to loose her to some Negeverse creep because she was too weak to protect herself! But it's not true, I don't hate her! She doesn't deserve all of this happen to her, she shouldn't have to suffer!"

"That's what we're here for Rei. We protect her, it's our duty as her court, and as her friends." I said.

It was strange, to see Rei like this. The last time Rei had acted like this was when Usagi found out she was Princess Serenity. It made me feel guilty of trying to pry information out of her. _'I should've realized that she was like this before I asked,'_ I thought to myself.

She didn't have to tell me she cared for Usagi, that she did what she did and because. I knew she cared for her, we all did.

With my eyes closed and my arms around Rei, I told her I'd stay the night to keep her company. I didn't mention the vision anymore. Maybe we'd talk about it tomorrow, if she was up to it.

I knew most of it already, but some of it just didn't make sense. A lot of it didn't make sense . . .

"Everything will be fine Rei." I reassured quietly. "I promise."

|

**__**

*Gohan*

"Father . . .

"You've abandoned us again. But you did it for a good cause, right? Saving the Earth from destruction, killing Majin Buu and having him resurrected to be a better person, and erasing everyone's memory of the other Buu, so he could live peacefully among the Earth you saved.

"Again you put everyone else before yourself, so people could live happily ever after. You know it's been exactly a month and a half since you died, and the Dragon Balls turned to stone for an unknown reason." I sighed.

This didn't get easier no matter how much I'd done this. Here I was, standing in front of my dad's grave. "**_旨在方便广大人民群 的房地 交易_**" it read. "Son Goku, may he finally rest in peace."

I came here every weekend to pay my respects to my father. My dad. The strongest in the world, the universe. He was gone for good.

And I couldn't help but think, it was all my fault.

-------------

Flashback

-------------

"No!" I yelled.

It was my fault. It was too much, my Saiyan instincts took over. I fought Cell, playing cat and mouse with him. Toying with him. Letting him feel pain.

But he deserved it. Killing all those people, innocent people so he could gain energy. Then killing people just for the hell of it. Murdering Android 16, just so he could awaken my _'hidden power.'_ And before that, he sent all of his spawn to attack my friends. My dad.

He had gone too far.

He made me do it.

He wanted it, and now he got it.

But my Saiyan instincts took ahold of my brain like a hungry maw, eating away my human reasoning. Then I fought. Then he got afraid.

And now he inflated himself, about to blow up the Earth and taking all of us with him. "No, no, no!" I shouted as I pounded the ground with what force I had left in me.

Why didn't I kill Cell when he was weak? Why did I toy with him, like a cat with a mouse? Peace. It was all I ever wanted, but my life would never know it, because of what I was.

Tears slid down my cheeks and a shadow passed over me, and there he was. My father. He had a sad smile on his face that would haunt me forever. He tells me that he's proud, to take care of myself and to take care of my mom. And there I was, just standing there, too dumbstruck to realize what he was about to do.

He placed his hand on Cell's stomach and says goodbye, the Son smile replaced by a frown of hope, concentration, disappointment, regret, and sorrow.

Then he just disappears with Cell. And in seconds, his KI is gone and I finally figure out what he did. I scream and cry with grief and self-pity. Because in my heart, I knew it. It was all my fault.

****

~~~

"We would've been out of here and commencing with our battle now, Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled. "Deborah would be finished if it wasn't for Gohan! He's taken in vantage of these peaceful times and instead of training, he's been going out on dates!"

"Come on Vegeta, don't be to hard on him. He's still strong," My dad argued with his infamous smile.

Heat rises up to my face and I cringe. "I'm not as strong as I used to be back when we were fighting Cell." I say.

But I leave out the fact that I didn't train because I don't **want** all the power from when I was a little kid. I swore on the very day that when my father wanted to stay demised that I would never let my Saiyan instincts take over. All they've brought me was pain.

Because of this, though, it was all my fault. If I did train, I could've been a bigger help when we fought Buu. But as an alternative I was careless and was punished by being absorbed by Buu. If that hadn't happened, I might have been a greater help to my dad, and he wouldn't have died for **good**.

--------------------

End Flashback

--------------------

"Why do you have to be so selfish father?!" I scream down to his grave. "You put everyone in front of your happiness but you forget about **us**! Your friends, your family!

"You refused to come back when I was **twelve**, and showed up after seven years for a day, only to die again?!

"What about mom? Do you know how many times my sensitive hearing picks up mom crying herself to sleep every night?! And what about Goten?! He was **seven** years old! He never knew you!

"If not come back for me, or your friends, what about for them?" I accuse, grieving over anguish since the first time after your final death. "You didn't leave us without as much as a goodbye," I then whisper.

Numb with my emotions, I blast off into the air and head for home. Yet I could've swore I heard someone whisper, _"Gohan. . ."_

****

~~~

I land in the woods near our house. As my thoughts start to wander, so do I, changing directions and heading away from my house.

Father was gone. Father was dead. Father wasn't coming back! 

I ran as fast as my legs could go, wet tears trickling off my cheeks. Bamboo trees sped by and whipped my face, leaving long hot slashes on my chin and forehead. I ran until my lungs ached, my body wrenching with pain as my lungs heaved in gasps. Tears streamed down my face and my heart thudded until my chest screamed in anguish.  
  
_'Father. . .'_

He was everything to me, but now he was gone. He was taken from us by evil powers, lost in the afterlife; away from me, unable to take care of mother or Goten. Why did he go? Why couldn't we bring him back? Why, by the great dragon, did he choose to stay away from me again?  
  
Stumbling, I fell, head tucking as I tumbled into the leaves and sobbed, pounding the ground with my bunched fists. Whimpering, I buried my face, incapable of finding peace within my troubled soul. In many ways, I killed him, and in my heart, I could never forgive myself. I'd never feel at peace again.   
  
He was gone forever, in the great void with the gods to keep his company. Why? For what he was. A being with power so intense, even the spirits themselves desired him gone from this world.  
  
_'Why did he allow it?'_ I asked myself, sniffling and clumsily wiping my nose. Why did he let himself die? I closed my eyes, shivering with the thought of not having him home with mother and me and Goten yet again.  
  
Did he hate me that much? After all, he always chose to be away from me. I was an idiot to believe he had changed when we spent a 'year' together in the Room of Spirit and Time and when we fought together with Buu.  
  
Damn him . . . damn me! More fresh tears drove through me like hot knives. Life was just too unfair.  
  
My anger for him settled a bit. A void of loss opened in my gut, swallowing my heart in an endless tank meaninglessness. Dead. It was such an empty word. It took those you loved away, and kept them away forever. I wept again, trying to erase the pain, wishing to convince myself he would be there when I returned home.  
  
"Father..." I whispered.

Warriors didn't cry. No, I had to be a man. There was no father left to protect my family and everyone else under our charge. I had to believe in what he believed in, and yet let myself to grow up. I had to be all the man father wasn't.  
  
I took an uneasy step, legs noodles as I balanced myself. A gentle wind rustled the trees, their leaves crackling softly like ashes in a fire. "Father . . . I love you, and I'll be a man for you, if not like you."   
  
Uneasily, I started to walk, weak from tears, weak from loss. Too many hours went by. I hadn't eaten, much the past few days. My steps hesitated.   
  
Something bright, shiny and very unique captured my attention. Pausing, I looked down.  
  
Almost buried in leaves, a metal something reflected back my face. Slowly, I knelt. My dark eyes were puffy, and my face blotched by red and tears. All in all, I was a mess . . . right down to my long jagged black bang.   
  
"What?" I whispered, brushing leaves and dust from the object. My reflection blinked back my curiosity as I lifted it. It was warm. A perfect sphere of glittering metal about the size of a baseball. Indeed, it was very unique and vibrated in my fingers as if alive.  
  
Hypnotized, I didn't want to release it. I wanted to take it home and show mother and the others. Ms. Bulma might then study it and figure it out in the lab. Whatever it was, it was mechanical.

  
Standing, I took the ball with me. The vibrating became louder. Startled, I almost dropped it, my fingers feeling it heat up.  


Seemingly millions and millions of wires, each flashing with a strange silver energy, protruded through the surface and latched onto my body with too strong of a force.

The wires ripped my clothes, and stuck themselves under my skin. I screamed loudly as the wires glowed more and more brightly, pouring a substance into my very bloodstream.

I dropped the ball as my scream of pain turned into one of rage and, just for an instant, my hair turns golden yellow and my eyes go neon green. But the ball clamps onto my throat and my scream dissipates, yet still echoes throughout the forest.

My eyes convert back to their black color and my hair does also. My eyes shut, and it takes such a tramendace energy and effort just to breathe.  


Something ignites in my brain, tearing my consciousness into fragments. The wires wrapped about me, pulsing with mechanical life, digging deeper into my body. Helpless I struggled, my mind reaching for the powers my father trained me with. Nothing came, for the more I tried, the tighter and stronger my bounds were.  
  
The world blotted out, spinning from my focus into a long corridor of agony. I fell squirming, metal ball fastened to my fingers with bloody silver wires threaded into my flesh. They were serpent twined about my arms and form, making me like a fly captured in a spider's thread.  
  
Head to toe, body and soul I was covered. Blood oozed though shredded orange cloth. The wires cut into me; their heads buried into my muscle, stealing my strength and flesh.  
  
A metallic cold laugh chilled my bones.   
  
Fire burned my flesh as I struggled to lift my head.  
  
"Son Gohan." A deliberately evil voice spoke low hate filled tones. "We met again."  
  
The forest blurred, then refocused. A creature, silver form long with a heavy tail, half man, half lizard, all machine, stared down at me, wicked frozen face smirking victoriously. I remember him well. He nearly destroyed us years ago. Father killed him twice. Now he looked at me, a spider to his prey.   
  
"Cooler...!"

***

Author's Note: Heehee. So, how do you like it? Please give me feed backs and I'm sorry if it sucks. I expect flames because this is the first time I go into a POV mode. It involves a lot of depth, but hey I tried.

Flames are expected, but I don't mind. Please review!


	2. Chapter 1: A Gift for the Princess of Ma...

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue, I be happy. ^_^_'_

****

`The Machine`

****

Summary: Sailor Mars and Mercury are sucked into the DBZ world, changing fate, and bringing back one of the deadliest enemies to conquer the Z fighters.

****

Takes place:

SM: A few days after the defeat of Dark Moon Circus

DBZ: A month and a half after Goku defeat Majin Buu.

Important: This is an Alternate Universe fic. Lets say Goku did beat Majin Buu, but he died because a strange power was blocking out Dragon Shenlon's power, rendering the Dragon Balls useless. The last wish made, however, was to erase everyone's memory of Buu.

****

Chapter 1: 

A Gift for the Princess of Mars

AN: Oh wow. Some people really do like this fic. Thanks, you guys and girls know who you are! (^-^)

**__**

*Rei*

A bright light penetrated my closed eyelids and I fought the urge to breathe out a frustrated sigh. Morning had come too soon, and I was still tired. Why couldn't the sun just take a small break, or why won't someone just close my shutters?

With a yawn I reluctantly pulled myself from my soft bed, as my mind started to practically beg me to lay back down and rest.

But today was another day, and another day meant chores. My eyesight refused to clear quick enough and after I swung my feet over my bed's edge, I rubbed my stinging eyes.

Why were they stinging?

Emotions and reality forced itself into my brain and I bit back a sob. That vision . . . why did I have to remember it?!

__

'Usagi . . .' my mind whispers. _'I'll do whatever I can to protect you from that witch!'_

With the vision, my memory also returns, as if just coming out from hibernation. And there was Ami, curled up on the other side of my room, sleeping soundlessly with a pillow and blanket. She did more than she thought she did.

Ami, the bookworm of the team, always coming through when it came with someone else's feelings.

Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned my vision, but no, I had to. This vision was worse than any other that haunted me before. It tore my heart up inside every time it escaped the back of my head and into my brain, which processed it to my eyes yet again.

But I was given this gift to help prevent the horrible futures from coming. And I wasn't about to let a vision scare me off! Usagi would live, even at the cost of my **own** life. Ami was right. We were to protect each other, the inners looked out for one another as friends and allies throughout a fight. But mostly, we looked out for our princess, destined to take the thrown of Crystal Tokyo and destined to take a large place in our hearts.

I closed my eyes slowly, the vision appearing under my eyelids for just a second, but then vanishing. Something was wrong . . .

My feet guided me through my grandpa's shrine as I ran to consult with the fire. Something was definitely wrong. A strange energy was radiating from somewhere, but I didn't know where.

__

'Damn it, something's not right!' I shouted mentally. I opened the sliding wooden door where the fire stayed burning brightly, its heat giving off such warmth and protection it made me shudder.

My hands made a dash for some incense as I prepared to find out **exactly** what my vision meant, and when it was to happen. Sure I had tried this soon after the vision turned to me as it's keeper, but nothing happened, as if the fire didn't want me to know. A certain senshi never wanted us to know some parts of our future, but when it came to the Princess, sure she would let everyone know. And other than that, I doubted that she had this type of power.

The incense was set and I sat with my legs under me and my arms folded in front of me in prayer.

"**Taki-bi de aru watashi no an'naisha, mi-no-ue o uranua**!" I chanted softly and poured all my concentration into interoperating this vision. "**Okonau de nai yokusei suru soshite shiraseru watashi no ima**!" (AN # 2)

I felt the immense heat of the fire burning brighter each time my vocal chords hummed the words. My eyes opened and only for a few seconds, I saw Tokyo Tower shrouded in such a dark power I almost choked on my words.

"**Taki-bi de aru watashi no an'naisha, mi-no-ue o uranua**!" I yelled, my voice echoing off the wooden walls and floor and in my ears.

The fire grew larger, doubling its size, but I didn't give up, not now, if I could hold out for just a while longer . . .

Beads of sweat mixed with the occasional tear fell down my face. My chest burned as if my heart was on fire, and my eyes pleaded to be shut. I chanted the words over and over and over, but the fire didn't give me anything!

Why wasn't it responding? It had showed Tokyo Tower, but what now?! My eyes drooped close, just in time to see a red tear run down my cheek, it touched a bead of sweat and they intertwined, making the crimson liquid brighter.

A spark of fire jumped at me from the enormous flame and sizzled when it touched the strange crimson droplet. It hit my hand and burned with a fiery touch, so hot that for a second I thought my whole arm was on fire.

I didn't even notice that I was chanting a whole set of different words until a second crimson droplet fell on my hand, it to being struck by a flame.

"**Rin, pyou, tuo, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen! Akuryo taisan!**" My voice beamed as more droplets fell from my eyes, down my cheeks, were struck by a flame, and settled on my hand. (AN: # 3)

My eyes closed as I chanted louder, my face suddenly being hit with air, brushing my bangs away from my face and I just felt the sign of Mars appear on my forehead. My head shot back, as if I was just slapped and a shriek escaped my lips as my clothes vanished and a stunning red dress appeared out of nowhere.

It's thin straps crossed into an "X" on my back and red feathers intertwined into my raven black hair, touching the sides of the wooden floor. Dark red lipstick was placed on my lips out of nowhere, a bright scarlet ribbon wound its way around my waist and tied into a bow on the left side of my abdomen. On my bare feet, burgundy colored high heels appeared.

My eyes shot open and I simultaneously brought my hands up to see what caused this new change. They were fastened securely around a glowing red object. Reluctantly I opened them, and the fire in front of me surged to life, the flames closing around me and I screamed.

But my voice betrayed me in seconds, the scream dying down as I realized the fire didn't burn.

It **didn't** burn. 

It felt warm, like I was tanning at the beach under the sun, but there was no sun, just the fire, adding an eerie feeling to this utterly new and unbelievable experience. _'How is this even **possible**?'_ My mind couldn't help but question.

In my hand, there was something in my hand.

It was starting to burn and as I looked upon the small object, my eyes doubled in their size. A small, red crystal shone brightly with the fire's light. There was no way! How could this be **achievable**? Only Usagi, Princess Serenity, had a Ginzuishou! Not me!

It looked just like Usagi's Ginzuishou, only this one was a bright crimson red. _'H-how? But when . . . we never . . .'_ My mind was too disoriented and I couldn't think straight. Me? A holder of a different Ginzuishou?

As I speculated this, the fire blasted up and the heat rose with it. My skin burned and I once again screamed. My eyes were still open, and I could see the fire claw at my skin, yet it left no marks, no trace of there being a fire at all.

Except the heat, so much heat. The flames grew larger again and they seemed to form a beautiful bird made of fire, it screeched a passionate roar and entered the red crystal in my hand.

In an instant, the flames died and I was left panting in darkness.

|

****

*_Bulma_*

  
"Are you always going to be this miserable?" I asked the small and irate man standing on the balcony. His black air spiked up, defying gravity, even when wet. But he was a Saiyan, and their hair was always . . . interesting.  
  
He pretended to ignore me, and turned his gaze to the stars, arms folded. I once again asked myself, why did I love the little bastard? Especially at times like these ones. 

Goku was dead for over a month now. He had been one of my dearest friends, if not that one annoying little kid brother who was always getting into trouble when my back was turned. I wanted to stop the need of wanting another's presence as well as some sympathy.

Yet he, Prince Vegita, wasn't about to be so kind. Apparently he had his own inner thoughts to battle and I wasn't one of them at the very moment.  
  
Annoyed, I turned away, attempting to conceal my hurt from him. He was just probably pissed because Goku got himself killed, rather then Vegita finishing it for him. I held back a sniffle and stepped back into the house, hand poised over the handle of the sliding door.  
  
"What makes you think I'm **miserable**?" Vegeta snapped. He turned his back, leaving me to face his bare muscular chest and a pair of too tight jeans. "Buu is dead. Isn't that what matters?"  
  
Apparently not to **him**. Something was bothering him, and it was more than Son's final death, as we dubbed it. I chewed on my lower lip, attempting to fight my own hurt.   
  
I looked up at him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you miserable." I apologized. He had his own way of dealing with pain, unlike us humans.  
  
He humphed, turning to face me once again. "I've come to expect that from you onnas."  
  
I abruptly caught myself from shouting a comeback, not wanting to get into an argument right now. We've both been snappish lately, and in all honesty, I wanted to get the day over with. 

By right, I should have just crawled into bed alone and went to sleep. But I wanted him to be with me. In an attempt to change the course of our conversation, I leaned against the glass and stared off at the blinking city lights.   
  
"Son's funeral is over with, I'm actually relieved. I think we're going to have some peace around here finally. But, I'm going to miss him a lot." Silence fell between us. Vegita positioned himself on the balcony banister, arms crossed, back to the brick face. He said nothing but I caught a brief flash of pain in his eyes. "You're going to miss him too, eh?" 

I saw him wince.  
  
"Hardly. I just wanted to be the one to kill him." Vegeta paused. "That and the fact that he still owes me a fight."  
  
"Vegita, why can't you let it go. Leave Son dead, and forget about fighting?" The words were out before I could stop them. 

What I wanted was for him to be as obsessed with me as he was with fighting. But that would never happened. Vegita had too much pride to give up what made him what he was. A warrior Prince. I had to ask though, even if it was out of line.  
  
"Let it go? Let it go?! Do you know what you are asking for onna? What's upsetting you? You're more annoying than usual. Are you suffering from that PMS thing?"   
  
Son's death was making me uncharacteristically hostile, I realized. "No!" I shot back, angry at his sarcasm. "If it hasn't occurred to you, I've just buried a good friend a few weeks ago. I'm not very happy right now and you don't seem to give a damn!"  
  
He was so startled by the force of my voice, he nearly lost his balance on the rail, and had to grab for my arm to steady himself. "Kami, onna! Is that why you are here? To whimper about that third-class idiot?"   
  
I heaved in tears, crushed by his coldness, but expecting it nonetheless. What did I see in this man? Why by, Kami did I ever bare his child and raise him for eight years? I looked away, remembering that day, when I actually thought he was vulnerable, even human. 

He seemed to need me then, weakened by his injuries both emotional and physical. I thought we could have something. "Why do you have to be so godsdamned cruel and cold?! You're like a fucking heartless machine!"  
  
His brows rose and his thin lips pouted, just for a second. It then became a line of impassivity. "Why should it matter?"  
  
"Mom!"   
  
My son's voice broke in from the other room. He appeared in the doorway, face drawn with confusion and worry. "It's Goten, he's on the phone. Chi-Chi's gone crazy! They said Gohan's missing!"

**__**

|

*Ami*

A soft beeping sound made it's way to my ears. What was it? I wanted to open my eyes to see, but I was tired. After comforting Rei, she had gone to sleep and I stayed awake for a little while, just in case something happened.

__

'Rei!' My mind yelled, suddenly remembering the fact that Rei always gets up early in the morning to work around her grandfather's shrine.

I open my eyes and gaze around Rei's room, to find out she wasn't there. _'Don't tell me I slept through Rei doing her chores?'_ I asked myself. _'Jeez, I'm turning into Usagi.'_

A tsunami of energy both light and dark attacked my senses as soon as I was out the door. It made me weak, and I fell to my knees in surprise. I didn't know what this energy was, but Rei's vision came to mind, and I felt an immense light energy coming from the temple. "Princess of Mars . . .?"

My mind raced with confusion, it felt somewhat familiar, yet so distinct at the same time. I staggered to my feet, why was the Princess of Mars here? Was it because of Rei's vision? The wooden door was opened when I found her.

She was sitting in prayer, in the dark, and panting so heavily I heard he down the hall. "Rei . . ." My voice whispered, seemingly strange coming from me because it sounded so sure when inside I was too confused.

When no one answered I walked slowly toward the panting shadow, only the shining sun over head, sending streaks of light through the opened door, guided my path. "Rei?" I repeated when I was behind her, and my eyes turned into saucers, was that . . .?

A **red** **Ginzuishou**? Was that even possible? There was only one and that belonged to Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity! So why would Rei, Princess of Mars, have one? It didn't make sense, nothing was making sense lately.

Immediately I knelt down next to Rei and tapped her gently on her shoulder. "Rei, are you okay?"

Numbly, she nodded and said, "I am the holder of the Takizuisho. The Fire Crystal . . ." It seemed to take her all that effort just to talk, because before I could answer, she fell limp in my arms and the crystal dropped from her hands and into mine.

However, as soon as the Takizuisho touched my palm, steam rose from the crystal and fire crackled. _'What?'_ My mind raced, trying to come up with a possible explanation. The crystal was hotter than coal!

It dropped and made a burn on the floor. There was no way Rei could have held this! I grabbed they crystal and gently tossed it into the wood of the fireplace, and fire ripped up, gaining it's life force from extreme heat and wood.

Carefully, I stood, Rei's arm around my shoulders and walked quietly back to her room. The girls would need to know about this, and what the Princess of Mars had to say, must be very important if she saved it until now to tell us.

****

***

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, and for the boost of confidence. Some people seem interested in my fic so far, staring my two favorite Sailor Senshi. I thank you all, and hope that you continue to review.

AN # 2: The words Rei was chanting mean this:

"**Taki-bi de aru watashi no an'naisha, mi-no-ue o uranua**!"

"Oh fire be my guide, tell me what you see!"

"**Okonau de nai yokusei suru soshite shiraseru watashi no ima**!"

"Do not hold back and tell me now!"

AN # 3: 

"**Rin, pyou, tuo, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen! Akuryo taisan!**" I don't really know what this means. All I know is that this is one of Sailor Mars' attacks. She concentrates on her spirit ward, then throws it. "Akuryo taisan" means "evil spirits be gone". I ran out of chants, so I decided to use this one. ^-^


	3. Chapter 2: Proceed to Tokyo Tower! Trunk...

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue, I be happy. ^_^_'_

****

`The Machine`

****

Summary: Sailor Mars and Mercury are sucked into the DBZ world, changing fate, and bringing back one of the deadliest enemies to conquer the Z fighters.

****

Takes place:

****

SM: A few days after the defeat of Dark Moon Circus

****

DBZ: A month and a half after Goku defeats Majin Buu.

****

Important: This is an Alternate Universe fic. Lets say Goku did beat Majin Buu, but he died because a strange power was blocking out Dragon Shenlon's power, rendering the Dragon Balls useless. The last wish made, however, was to erase everyone's memory of Buu.

****

Chapter 2:

Proceed to Tokyo Tower! Trunks and Goten's Plan to Help!

**__**

*Makoto*

In less than an hour we were all gathered in Rei's room, by her bed. Her grandpa had also come in, but left when we reassured him Rei would be fine, we had some **very** important things to talk about and couldn't have him overhearing.

Explaining Rei's clothing was another story. Though I hadn't seen it myself, Ami had been pretty smart to cover Rei up with a long comforter and hiding the feathers in Rei's hair. Or, **Princess** Rei's hair.

That added a small ring to her name, as all of ours did. Princess Ami of Mercury, the super genius. Princess Minako of Venus, leader of Sailor Moon's court. Prince Endymind of Earth, next in line to the throne of Crystal Tokyo with his lover Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Princess Rei of Mars, apparently the holder of the Takizuisho. And myself, Princess Makoto of the planet Jupiter, the physically strongest of the Inner Senshi.

Ami had told us all she knew, including the vision Rei had had. But Beryl? Alive? And even if she was, we've gotten stronger than we were when we first fought her, it would be a cinch to beat her right? But if she . . . if she managed to kill Usagi . . . then that means **she also** got stronger. A **lot** stronger.

But how?! She was dead! Supposedly dead. Maybe she had been alive all this time, keeping watch over time, studying our growth in skill and strength. The very thought of that witch watching us for that long made me shudder.

No, it couldn't be that. We would've also sensed her, especially Rei.

There was an eerie silence in the room, all of us finished with our earlier discussion. And as I noticed it, we were all caught off guard with this sudden announcement. None of us got up this early on a Sunday. Ami sat in the corner of the room in just pajamas, slippers and uncombed blue hair. She was trying to figure out what was going on while using her miniature computer, Luna and Artemis watching intently. 

Usagi and Minako sat dreary eyed with there backs pressed against each other. Usagi wore a white t-shirt under a pair of pink overalls, part of the shirt sticking out to the side. Her blonde hair was out of it's Odango style, half of it lying in a heap on the floor.

Minako had the same red bow on her head, lopsided and carelessly tied, a long piece of red ribbon hanging in front of her face. She had on her school uniform, probably found in the laundry basket near her bed due to the ketchup stain from yesterday. Just like Usagi, half of her shirt hung sloppily to the side.

I figured I looked no better than anyone else. Having no time to comb my hair, I let it down, finding the stray strands of hair rather annoying when the got in front of my face. To top that off, I just grabbed the first pair of clothes I could find, which was my jogging uniform I would have used later today.

The clock showed it to be a quarter to six. **Six AM**. It was over an hour since we got here, but none the less we had each come, reluctantly or not. Rei was our friend and we wouldn't abandon her.

Not her or Usagi.

If the vision was true, all four of us would protect Usagi no matter what. It was our oath as friends and partners.

My eyes averted from my friends and landed upon the lone sleeping figure. Rei Hino in her Princess form.

She stirred slightly and her eyes opened slowly. "Hey, sleeping beauty's up." I called over my shoulder, being the closest one near her.

That caught everyone's attention.

As if we had been perfectly fine and just found out we were going on a shopping spree with everything on sale, the whole room lightened up. Even Luna and Artemis scampered away from their work and walked over to Rei who was now looking around confused.

"Rei, are you okay?" Usagi asked, her eyes filling up with worry.

The princess hesitated before answering in a whisper, "Yeah, just tired . . . and a little confused."

I laughed. "I would be to, after what Ami told us."

"Is it true you have a crystal like Usagi's Ginzuishou?" Minako asked. "What's it called, Taki . . . taki something."

"Takizuisho, the Fire Crystal." Rei answered, rubbing her temples. I looked at her with concern.

"Do you remember anything about it?" Ami asked before I could speak.

"Yeah, I remember how I got it . . . where is it anyway?" Rei quickly asked.

"Ami had to put it in your fireplace," Luna explained. "She said it was hotter than coal."

Ami nodded and Usagi and Minako massaged their palms, probably imagining how it would feel like to hold a crystal of fire in their hands. And when I looked down, I too was doing the same thing.

Leave it to Usagi to rub off on me.

"How were you able to hold it?" Artemis asked.

She murmured something that sounded like burn. "Huh?" Minako asked, being the only one who must've heard her. "What do you mean it **didn't** burn?!"

"It sure burned me!" Ami said.

"Well it makes since," I said. Puzzled expressions greet my eyes and I smiled. Some things would never change. "She's the Princess of Mars, remember? Sailor Mars the Senshi of fire?"

Sweat drops formed on their heads and I laughed again. "Why didn't I think of that?" Usagi mumbled.

"Maybe if you would get your heads out of the clouds . . ." Luna answered and let her voice trail off.

We all laughed, glad to have broken the tension. When I looked over at Rei again, she too had a cheerful smile on her face. But she caught herself so suddenly I had to do a double take. Was there . . .?

Yeah!

"Uh, you guys . . .?" I said and pointed towards Rei.

Gasps were heard as eight pairs of eyes gazed at the floating object in front of Rei. The sign of Mars appeared on her forehead and she touched the red crystal, a white star suddenly wrapped itself around the Takizuisho, much like Usagi's heart broach. (AN: Just think of in the Sailor Moon series, Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon have those heart lockets? Well Rei has one just like that, only it's a star instead of a heart.)

Almost as if an unseen person was using her like a puppet, she jumped off the bed, the covers falling on the floor. She grabbed the star locket and transformed . . .

**__**

*Rei*

I grabbed the star locket and held it above my head, for the evil presence was growing nearer by the second. "Mars Fire Crystal Power . . . Make up!" I shouted.

The top of the locket disappeared, revealing the crimson crystal known as the Takizuisho. The same fire bird from before flew from the interior of the crystal, igniting my clothes aflame until they disintegrated, leaving a painless and almost pleasant fire biting at my exposed skin. The bird formed again, circling around me until a geyser of more fire and rock exploded from the ground, latching onto my skin and forming my new Sailor Fuku.

It looked almost as it did before, same layout, same colors. Only the red bow on my back was replaced by a scarlet red pair of hawk wings. The fire bird, which I now realized was a hawk, circled me once, and slipped into my chest, into the center of my red bow, where the star locket and Takizuisho were.

"Woah, Rei . . ." Usagi mumbled, surprised. She didn't know that I was just as surprised as she was.

But I shook my head and turned to my friends, "Tokyo Tower, transform." I ordered.

They looked at each other and agreed in union. "Right!" They said.

"Mercury Crystal Power . . . Make up!"

"Venus Crystal Power . . . Make up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power . . . Make up!"

"Moon Crises . . . Make up!"

They were engulfed by their proper elements and powers, and I waited. Never until I was waiting and in a hurry did I realize that our transformations really **did** take long to do. They stood in front of me ready and I looked at Sailor Moon. It'd be up to her to lead us now, I smiled and she nodded.

"All right, let's go!" She shouted and we did.

****

|

__

*Trunks* (AN: He's a kid and so is Goten)

"C'mon Goten, we're gonna get in trouble!" I hissed at my dumbfounded friend.

He did a double take and scratched his head in surprise. Sometimes Goten could be a pain, always he was confused. And always I had to explain things to him. But sometimes I didn't mind **too** much.

It earned me much praise from him afterwards. I hid a grin. "Why are we doing this again Trunks?" He asked me as we walked from around the house, keeping our power levels as low as possible. We didn't necessary have to, Goten's mom was causing enough distraction with her crying.

But why wouldn't she? Gohan was gone, and when Goten and I had tried sensing him, we got nothing. Almost like he was . . .

I pushed the thought out of my head. He was one of the strongest in the world now that Goten's dad was gone! And besides, he wouldn't die. He had made a promise to Goten when we couldn't wish his dad back.

-------------

Flashback

-------------

"Ah, don't worry Goten." I tried to reassure. I couldn't really offer too much, though. I knew how it was to lose my dad, he'd died killing Buu. Even if it was for a short time, it still made me feel really bad.

"Don't worry?!" Goten had yelled. "My dad isn't coming back like yours did Trunks! How am I supposed to not worry?"

I winced. He'd gotten me there. With the Dragon Balls turning to stone here and on Planet Namek, there was no way to make **anymore **wishes. And that included bringing back Goten's dad. "Sorry, I'm trying to help. I lost my dad too! Even if it was for a while, it still hurt!"

Goten cried more. Leave it to me to make someone feel worse about things. I watched as his tears rolled off his chubby cheeks and onto the floor. "Goten?" My head turned towards the door in surprise and I smiled.

Duh! I shoulda gotten Gohan in the first place! I smiled and ran up to Gohan, glad to have an excuse to leave. Goten was my best friend, but I didn't like seeing him like this. It made him look weak.

"Good luck." I muttered when I left.

I don't think they knew, but I had stayed during their talk. "Cheer up Goten," Gohan began. "We'll see dad someday."

"How?" Goten asked, and I could just imagine the giant confused look on his face. "The Dragon Balls are gone, remember? We can't make anymore wishes!"

"I don't know." Gohan admitted.

I winced. Gohan always knew what to do. And he could have lied and told Goten that he did and everything would be fine. But hey, mom said the Son's were honest to the bone. Whatever that meant.

"We'll figure out something. I'm sure Bulma can figure something out to." Gohan continued.

"And if we can't?" Goten mumbled.

"Then you'll have me," Gohan said cheerfully.

"You won't leave?"

"Nah, I think I'll stick around."

"Really?"

"You bet kiddo. I promise I'm not going to go anywhere." And when I looked through the door crack, they were both grinning.

-------------------

End Flashback

-------------------

"Trunks, wait up!" Goten called as we reached the window where all the grown-ups were talking.

"I can't see," I mumbled.

"You're taller than me so I can't either," Goten added as he stared to jump up and down. I grabbed his leg.

"Do you **want** us to get in trouble?" I asked.

He cringed. "But I want to know what's going on!" He answered.

"Then let me stand on you."

"No!"  


"C'mon, we've always done this before, what makes it so different?"

"Gohan's my brother, so I get to go on top this time."

I mumbled and sighed. Another trait of his; begging. He climbed on my shoulders and I lifted him up, getting a balance, we listened.

~*^*^*~  
  
They were all inside the house, in the living room. Yamcha, Choutzu, Krillen, My mom and dad. Chi-Chi was also there, crying uncontrollably in her father, Guyamo's, arms.  


My dad paced, annoyance across his face. He paused momentarily next to the TV set and snarled. "Will someone get some sense out of her?!"  
  
Guyamo glanced at everyone. "I found her like this. She hasn't stopped since I arrived."  
  
"Any idea where Gohan went and how long he's been missing?" Yamucha asked making his way over to the couch. He sat down, arms on his elbows, hands clenched. 

The large bearded man shook his head, and stroked his sobbing daughter. "At least twenty hours ago. But I'm not sure and I haven't the faintest idea where he went." Worry lines made Guyamo look absolutely ancient. He dropped his chin, heaving a sad sigh. "My poor Chi-Chi . . ."  
  
Krillen rubbed his chin, looking towards us, we ducked as he spoke. "Piccolo might know. He keeps an eye on Gohan." he said. "Someone should ask him."  


~*^*^*~

Goten and me got up groggily from outside, forced to call upon Nimbus and sit on the yellow cloud as we watched and listened.

~*^*^*~  


"Good idea, why don't you?" My mom replied.   
  
"I believe he's at Kame's platform." Tenshinhan added helpfully. "It would be no harm to ask. The worst thing he could do is not to say anything."  
  
"Chi-Chi . . . Please, we need to know. What happened to Gohan-chan?" My mom asked.  
  
She gave a strangled cry and buried her head deeper in Guyamo's chest. My mom peered up to Guyamo sympathetically, then placed a hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder. "Chi-Chi . . ."  
  
"Goddamn it. You're all ineffective!" My dad snarled. Before anyone could stop him, the pointed black-haired Prince was pulling Chi-Chi, wailing, from Guyamo's arms, and slapping her across the face.   


~*^*^*~

I winced, _'Man, poor Chi-Chi.' _I wondered how Goten felt, and when I looked he was frowning. I knew that he was trying to stop himself from stopping _Mr. Vegeta_ as he called him.

~*^*^*~

  
"Stop screeching like a wounded dragon and speak sense onna before I put you out of your misery!"  
  
Fear and shock flooded Chi-Chi's face as she gaped at my dad. Her hand timidly touched her bruising cheek. The others tensed. Yamucha stood, sprinting to Chi-Chi's side.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he shouted pulling Chi-Chi from my dad's grasp. "Kami! Give her a little compassion. She just lost her husband, damn it!"  
  
"And she'll loose her son too if we don't find him. That is, if he's in trouble." My dad coldly retorted. "I, for one, don't have the time for compassion."  
  
"I'll be all right. " Chi-Chi sniffled meekly. "It's all right Yamucha." Slowly, she eased away from him, and stood on her own, hands folded in front of her lap. "I'm so sorry . . . It's just Gohan got so upset this morning . . ."  
  
"Upset?" Krillen asked, venturing closer. "How?"  
  
"Well, Chi-Chi?" My mom whispered. "What happened then?"   
  
"I haven't seen him since this morning," Chi-Chi said. "Usually he goes to school early in the morning, but when I went to his room . . . I say him fly off, but not to school. And he was wearing his Gi."  
  
"Did you see where he went?" Dad said with thought clenched fangs.  
  
Chi-Chi shook her head.

  
Yamucha nodded, then looked around at the others. "I looked around before I came and didn't see any path Gohan may have taken. I also can't feel his KI."  
  
"Now that I think of it, neither can I." Krillen added, worry forming over his smooth brow. "Which can mean several things; a few of them real bad."  
  
"Let's not jump to conclusions." Mom said, insisting on remaining calm.

I watched dad as he stalked to the door, toward us, impatient as usual and determined to do everything on his own. "This has been a waste of time. If none of you will, I'm going to track the boy and bring him home."  
  
"With what?" Mom shouted out.

  
"My goddamn eyes and ears women! And if he has KI, that too!" He was out the door before any of they could react.

~*^*^*~  


Goten and I jumped off the cloud and ran from the door where we were floating by. The window was right next to it, so we didn't have a choice. My dad powered up and slammed the door, taking off into the air.

"Goten?" I asked carefully, knowing he'd heard all that I did.

He looked up and smiled slightly. "Your dad will find Gohan, most likely!"

  
I sighed, suddenly feeling a pang of relief. My dad did care about something, but we all couldn't help but be concerned about Gohan.  
  
"Well, where do we start?" I asked.  
  
Silence. Then, "Start? What do you mean start?"

I looked at Goten and smirked. "We're gonna help too!"

He punched his fist in the air and grinned. "Yeah!" He shouted and jumped onto Nimbus. We'd fly when we were more **away** from everyone else. Our cover would be blown if they sensed us, and if they found out what we were up to, we'd be in trouble.

****

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long. But as you can see, this is a **VERY LONG **chapter. Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews! And . . . uh, dudes who have been sending the reviews with weird names, please sign your reviews, it makes me feel weird. I'm glad you like my story, but signing them () or ? or O.o o.O is just freaky, JA NE! **PLEASE REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 3: An Endless Void; Onto a New D...

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue, I be happy. ^_^_'_

****

`The Machine`

****

Summary: Sailor Mars and Mercury are sucked into the DBZ world, changing fate, and bringing back one of the deadliest enemies to conquer the Z fighters.

****

Takes place:

****

SM: A few days after the defeat of Dark Moon Circus

****

DBZ: A month and a half after Goku defeats Majin Buu.

****

Important: This is an Alternate Universe fic. Lets say Goku did beat Majin Buu, but he died because a strange power was blocking out Dragon Shenlon's power, rendering the Dragon Balls useless. The last wish made, however, was to erase everyone's memory of Buu.

AN: Before I begin with the chapter I've dreaded since I started this fic, I want you all to bare with me. This will be my **first ever** battle seen with a POV on it, and I apologize in advance if it sucks. I don't mind if you tell me so, just review and make it a sensible flame. Well, that's it, till later, JA NE!

****

Chapter 3:

An Endless Void; Onto a New Dimension?!

****

~~~

**__**

*Usagi -- Sailor Moon*

"Rainbow . . . Moon . . . Heart . . . Ache!" I yelled, performing my attack. The crystal in my Spiral Moon Heart Rod charges up, I start to spin extremely fast, ending in my pose with the rod in the air. A giant stream of pink hearts shoot out and head straight for Beryl.

Beryl just laughed and raised her arm, a giant shield of crackling, black lightning-like energy shoots from it and my heart ache smashes into it. _'Come on! I can do **this**!'_ My mind tries to convince. But deep down, I know that Beryl has indeed gotten stronger.

There's an explosion and I shield my eyes with my arm. When me and my senshi look up, we see Beryl standing there with her arm still slightly raised, and the black energy crackling around her like she was a machine ready to explode.

"I already told you Sailor Moon," She shouts with venom. "It is impossible to beat me!"

I don't take a step back, I don't cower. Beryl is **not** going to intimidate me any more. We've been battling for hours to the least, but it felt like days. All of us were tired and stiff, especially Sailor Mars. She still wasn't recovered when she transformed, and that took it's tool on her. Here we were, battling to the very end. History had repeated itself, but this time I didn't plan on letting anyone die.

The plan had been to go to Tokyo Tower, and we did, getting a ride from Mamoru, or Tuxedo Kamen. Just slightly I cast worried glance at his mangled body. He was unmoving except for the occasional rise and fall of his chest, but even that too was growing more and more distant.

But the plan had backfired, and now we were on a five story building, on the roof. Beryl stood on an adjacent one, right in front of us. There was a railing that connected the two buildings, made of steal and glass.

None of us dared to set foot on it, not with Beryl and her sneaky tricks around.

"Why are you doing this again Beryl?!" I shouted. "We've defeated you, don't you know that we'll only do it again?!"

And surprisingly, she laughed like it was nothing. "You five? Beat me?" She paused. The once laughing face replaced with a look of repulsion. "Maybe Princess of Fire over there might stand a chance, but not the Sailor Senshi! I've surpassed you long ago, children, long ago!"

"Then why haven't you attacked us a long time ago?" Sailor Jupiter demanded.

"That's simple." She said amused. "I've been going from dimension to dimension trying to gain strength in order to beat you five twits, and don't think I don't know about the Outer Senshi. They're being taken care of now."

"W-what do you mean?" Sailor Venus asked worriedly.

Beryl laughed. "Ever since you brats beat me, I've spent some of my time in Hell. It's amazing all the people you meet. One person though, spent a lot of time talking about getting his revenge on someone, and I spent my time talking about getting my revenge on **you**. So, we made a deal and escaped Hell exactly four days after my arrival. And you know what? Apparently Cooler knew a lot of interesting things, especially he knew of a machine that takes it's keeper into different dimensions and into pasts or futures. He gave it to me as a parting gift, and I used it wisely."

"Evidently," Sailor Mercury said coldly. "Or you wouldn't be here."

"And I'm glad I am here. Because I have a surprise for you brats." Beryl laughed again, her cold and heartless sneering making me want to gag.

"Not if I can help it!" I shout, determination all over my face. "Girls, lets show her what she's missed!"

"Yeah!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. "And who better than to start it off but me?" She paused for only a second. She stood tall and concentrated her energy, beginning to spin. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" She shouted, sending a series of energy leaves toward Beryl.

"My turn!" Sailor Venus shouted. She brought her hand up to her mouth and blew a kiss, turning it into an ring of yellow hearts. "Venus love and beauty shock!" The chain of hearts flew towards Beryl.

"I think I'll take it from here," Sailor Mercury said. Mercury formed a giant harp made out of water and began to play it. "Mercury aqua rhapsody!" A series of water streams shoot out, heading towards Beryl.

"I'll finish it up Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars said, preparing for her new attack. Her arms went to her sides, one in the air, the other pointing toward the ground. She brought them slowly and rhythmically toward the center of her chest, right in front of her crystal. A screech was heard and the fire hawk shot out from her soul, through the circle she formed, leaving a small ring of fire. "Mars fire-hawk ring!" The circle of fire shot out, the hawk screeching and following it, both fire based attacks heading for Beryl.

She nodded towards me and I replied by taking out my Spiral Moon Heart Rod. It charges up, I start to spin extremely fast, ending in my pose with the rod in the air. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" A giant stream of pink hearts shoot out and head straight for Beryl.

The attacks reach their target and all around Beryl explodes, she has to be dead! My heart flutters and I use this opportunity to run to Tuxedo Kamen. "Mamoru," I whisper as I put his head on my lap.

The explosions clear right before my attack takes full affect and another series of screams occur. But as I look up, my eyes widen unnaturally eclectic, as I see what happened.

Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter also look upon with horror. Beryl has barely a scratch on her and she is laughing. It wasn't screams we were hearing, it was insane laughter coming from the witch!

My fists ball up. There's only one way to settle this. "Usagi . . ." Mamoru moves underneath me just barely. "Don't do it . . ."

He knows me all too well. "I have to, my love. It's the only way, but I'll try to come back to you." I kiss him awkwardly on the forehead and rise up. He struggles to get up to help me, to stop me, something, but Mamoru just falls back down. "I'll find a way back to you if I don't make it," I whisper as I remove the crystal from my broach.

I close my eyes. "Mamoru, please believe in me, I can't do it without you."

I can just tell he doesn't want me to do it by the strain in his voice when he tells me to be careful. _'I'm sorry Mamoru, there's no other choice.'_

I walk slowly up to the front of my Senshi, and my princess dress materializes from my Sailor Fuku. "No, Sailor Moon, **don't**!" Venus yells.

I silence her plea with a smile of determination. I have to do this, there is no other way and everyone knows this. Beryl laughs in the background. My crescent moon glows as I continue to walk forward, the crystal outstretched.

Reluctantly, the Senshi behind me line up and hold hands, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars in the middle. "If you want to do this Serenity, then we're with you all the way." Sailor Mercury says.

"But we can't guaranty we'll like it." Sailor Jupiter stated.

"You're our Princess, Usagi." Sailor Venus whispers. "And our friend. We believe in you, and in what you can do. Just don't die on us okay?"

"We don't want to loose our Princess to that witch," Sailor Mars concludes. "Nor do we want to loose our friend at all. I pledged my life to you Serenity, and I plan on keeping my roll. So we'll help you as well."

I say nothing, fresh tears in my eyes. The truth is, I **don't **know if I'll be able to do this. My senshi behind me in a straight line, kneeling and holding hands. We were allies, we were friends, and God I didn't want to leave them.

But our future depended on this, and so did theirs. My life was worthless if I compared it to theirs. They needed to live where I did not. They were to survive if I didn't. But God, I wasn't going to die unless I took Beryl to Hell with me!

A soft hand touched my shoulder and Prince Endymind was there. My prince, protecting me to the end, just like my friends. "I told you not to get up." I mutter.

"And I told you not to do this," Was his reply.

"I don't have a choice."

"Then neither do I, love."

My worries wash away with his smile and confidence in me. If I were to die, I would hope he would find someone else. They'd be the luckiest in the world. "Then let's do this!" I shouted to my friends and my lover.

He nodded. They nodded. "Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!" I shouted. The crystal glowed as I fed it my very life force. Beryl's cocky laughed died down, she remembered what happened last time, I was sure of it. She was scared, and though I couldn't admit it, so was I. I was deathly afraid.

I didn't want to die. I didn't want to leave my friends. I didn't want to leave Mamoru. Was it really worth it? Losing all this, just to try to beat Beryl? Maybe there was another way to beat her, but we just overlooked it. No. There was nothing. This was the only way.

And it was worth it to the very end. To the very end.

**__**

*Beryl*

The brat and her friends! Did she think she was strong enough to beat **me**? **Me**? Beryl, Queen Beryl of the Universe! Of course she was going to loose! She may have won last time, but that was before!  


I'm not as naive as then. I had a plan. A very good plan. Or in this case, **bad**. I laughed in spite of myself. This was going to be too easy.

**__**

*Usagi -- Sailor Moon*

She was so powerful! We had underestimated her beyond belief. I was loosing all my strength and she was barely half drained yet. Maybe I shouldn't have done this. If I died and she didn't come with me, what were the rest of the senshi to do?

They wouldn't be able to overcome Beryl by themselves! But then . . .

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Deadly Scream!"

The three attacks hurtled themselves at Beryl and she fell to the floor on her knee. She had lost as much power as I! She was just holding her own, trying not to look weak. I almost smiled, but stopped myself. My concentration was on the battle, not the newcomers.

But I saw Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto form a second line behind the Inner Senshi. Sailor Pluto was in the middle and Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune on either side of her. "Uranus Star Power!"

"Pluto Star Power!"

"Neptune Star Power!"

The three had gotten out of the mess Beryl had promised them and I couldn't help but be a little glad. My energy was draining quicker than I imagined it would. But that also meant Beryl's was just as low.

"Your rain of evil ends here Beryl! I promise you that much, even if I have to take you to Hell myself!" I mumbled and placed more effort in wining. There would be time to see how the Outers had done later, when we were all home and safe.

If **I** was there, that is. If I wasn't, how was I to know what was going on?

Beryl handed me such a massive surge of strength that I would've fallen if my Prince was not there with me. My hand swayed to the right but with enough energy I mustered, I sent the dark wave and my own energy back to Beryl. She screamed as the pure white energy burned at her flesh.

It was working. "I will not die yet pitiful Princess!" Beryl shouted.

I wobbled to my knees and looked back at my court. "A . . . little more boost . . ." I barely managed to stutter.

Without a reply, but worry in their eyes, the shouted; "Mercury Star Power!" "Venus Star Power!" "Mars Star Power!" "Jupiter Star Power!" "Uranus Star Power!" "Pluto Star Power!" "Neptune Star Power!"

"Senshi Planet Power!" They shouted in conclusion.

Prince Endymind squeezed my shoulder lightly. "Moon crystal power!" I shouted. A surge of bright light erupted from the crystal and energy from each Senshi added a surge as well.

The energy went to Beryl and she screamed as the pure energy started to disintegrate wherever it touched. "Not this time pitiful princess!" She yelled.

And before I knew it, a giant black arm encircled itself around my waist and pulled me from my prince's grasp and to my death . . .

**__**

*Rei -- Sailor Mars*

"No!" I shouted. "**_Princess_**!"

My legs worked before my wings and I ran, aware each Senshi and the Prince himself were behind me.

The vision was a fake! Probably from Beryl herself, sent to get me off her case. I ran faster still, getting to the glass and metal connecter between the two buildings. My mind refused to believe this was happening! **She** couldn't die! She **couldn't** die! She couldn't **die**! 

****

She couldn't die!

My wings seemed to work then because I flew, faster than the burning arm could and grabbed onto the Princess' arm. I pulled her from the arm's grasp and Mercury was next to arrive.

"Where's the Ginzuishou?" The Princess asked.

Sailor Mercury and I looked at each other. "Take care of the Princess," We told Sailor Uranus who came next. Sprinting, Sailor Mercury and I ran, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" She shouted and the flames that stood in our way were extinguished almost immediately.

The arm -- it was there! With me up in the air, I saw it. "Sailor Mercury, a few feet in front of you!" I shouted.

She repeated her attack and the fire left, Beryl's long arm trying to escape our coils. I dove down and made a reach for it, only to be slashed down by something. I looked to my left. My right. Behind me. Under me. Nothing.

Something hit me in my back and I fell to the glass floor with a giant thud. "Sorry Rei," The male voice that had been above me said. "Or should I say Sailor Mars?"

I looked up. He was half man, half lizard, silver. A machine? "Who are you?" I only asked after I made sure Sailor Mercury had gotten the Ginzuishou.

"My name is Cooler. Beryl has told you about me, yes?"

I choked on something metallic in my throat. Spitting it out, I realized the red substance was blood. _'Crap.'_

"What is it that you want?" I asked through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the difficulty its taking me to breathe.

"Apparently Beryl is dying because of the crystal's immense energy. And so is your friend because she is putting to much strain, feeding her soul in order to protect the lot of you."

"If you came here to tell me that, then you've just wasted your time."

"No, but I haven't." Cooler corrected. His tail took a small box from his hands and threw it to me. I just caught it unsure of what to do. But I could sense the immense dark energy radiating from the box.

"What is this?"

"Open it, Rei."

"Why should I?"

"Curious to what it holds?"

"No."

"I believe you are."

I shook my head, something wasn't right. Was my mind arguing with itself? I was missing one of the world's deadliest battles over something relating to the legend of Pandora's Box!

**__**

*Ami -- Sailor Mercury*

Gently I set the Ginzuishou down next to our Princess. She was alive, but so was Beryl. "Serenity, leave the rest to us. Beryl's already dying, we can take it from here." I said.

"No," Said the princess. "Ami, you know that only the power of the moon can defeat her."

"But if we try a combined attack--" Venus tried to reason, but Serenity cut her off.

"It won't work." She said.

"You're weak, Princess!" Sailor Uranus snapped.

"Do you truly want to die like this?" Neptune added.

"I don't wish to die at all." Serenity's voice was surprisingly calm. "But to beat Beryl once and for all, if I have to sacrifice my life to keep all of you safe, I'll do it."

"We can take care of ourselves," Sailor Jupiter argued.

"But it won't be enough, will it, Serenity?" I asked quietly, knowing the answer but dreading it at the same time.

She nodded and Prince Endymind helped her stand. "Serenity . . ." He whispered, bending lower to her, only inches away from her lips.

Behind them I saw Pluto smile, and I turned, hiding a blush. But as my eyes set upon the site before me, my eyes went wide and I went stiff.

**__**

*Rei -- Sailor Mars*

__

'Open the box,' He taunted. _'Set them free.'_

No! I wanted to shout, but my voice didn't work, it had betrayed me. Just like I would betray my Princess if I opened the box.

__

'Open it,' Cooler said again, his voice growing raspy and impatient.

Trembling, my hand went for the handle, and my fingers brushed against the tip. I stopped and looked up. Cooler was there, not in my head. But then--

I didn't get to finish my thought when suddenly a hard figure slammed into me and we both went flying. I caught a quick glimpse before my head hit the glass and I heard a giant crack. The box went flying and landed at the edge of the glass and metal crossing.

"Sailor Mercury," I whispered gratefully and we both stood. "Thanks."

She nodded and looked up. "Serenity's going to kill Beryl." She said without taking her eyes off of Cooler.

I shook my head in disapproval. "She'll die."

"She knows."

"Well I'm not letting her do it, her being Princess or not. I'm also a princess damn it, and I have a Ginzuishou also!" I shouted.

She looked at me with worry. "You don't know how to control it!"

"I'll learn." I said slowly and grabbed my crystal from my chest. The top of the star locket disappeared and I was in the same dress, shoes, and hairstyle as before I transformed. But I wasn't complete yet, there was something missing.

I held the crystal up over my head and a screech was heard. My dress became longer and my hair was rid of the feathers.

__

'Maybe the vision was real.'

The red dress blew in the wind and the sign of Mars appeared on my forehead.

__

'Maybe I was supposed to figure this out, jump to conclusions and beat Beryl.'

My high-healed shoes disappeared, leaving me barefoot, the class cold before my feet. My hair was intertwined in a braid -- not all of it, just the left side, hanging it in front of my shoulders, leaning onto my chest and onto my red dress.

__

'And maybe, all this was supposed to happen, a warning of the future, not yet complete unless I made the wrong decisions.'

The red crystal was held in front of me, in between my palms, suspended my its glow and my attraction to it.

__

'And maybe, Usagi was to live and **I** was to die killing Beryl. After all, I've never tried this before. I don't know if the Takizuisho is the same as the Ginzuishou.'

"Mars . . . Crystal . . . Power!"

The red light shot forth and burned the glass floor, melting it slowly. I felt the spirit of Beryl dissipate as my soul was drained into the Takizuisho.

More and more life I let seep through my finger tips and more and more I tried to have as much energy stored in me as possible as I tried to let as much as possible leave me.

"Nothing is more important than the safety of my friends and the Princess!" I shouted as my Planet sign grew brighter. My head sunk back and my eyes burned, when I looked back up, and at Beryl's screaming and withering body, my eyes were a blood red.

"And you Beryl, are nothing compared to us! You've chosen this path, and I, Princess of Mars, the ruler of Fire, will make you **pay**!" I shouted.

My soul was slipping away faster and faster as I used the Takizuisho, but a gentle voice behind me joined me in my aid. "And I -- Princess Serenity, destined ruler of Crystal Tokyo, will show you the true meaning of death. Beryl, you've escaped your fate once before, but on behalf of the Moon, I will make sure it doesn't happen again!"

"Two friends, one mission. Two holders of crystals, each the same purpose. Two Princesses, destined to fight. We are the Sailor Senshi, and you will pay for what you have done!"

"On behalf of Mercury!"

"On behalf of Jupiter!"

"On behalf of Venus!"

"On behalf of Neptune!"

"On behalf of Uranus!"

"On behalf of Pluto!"

"We will punish you once and for all!" We all yelled. 

"Mercury Planet Power!" "Jupiter Planet Power!" "Venus Planet Power!" "Neptune Planet Power!" "Uranus Planet Power!" "Pluto Planet Power!"

Our power joined as one shot forth and Beryl let out a final scream of agony and torture before I could feel her energy no more, and we all knew, that she was dead for ever. Not just banished to the ends of Hell.

She was dead, and not coming back.

I slowly stopped giving the crystal power, and fell to my knees. The last thing I saw before everything going black, was Cooler laughing and disappearing.

**__**

*Ami -- Sailor Mercury*

Princess Serenity and Princess Rei each collapsed in a heap to the floor. I ran to them both, instructing everyone to get off the unstable glass before it breaks. They all complied and I took Rei my the shoulders, carrying her partly.

It was then when we all heard the laughing. Half of the Senshi were on the sidelines, it was just me and Rei and Sailor Jupiter.

The three of us looked up and saw Cooler laughing. He was holding the same box he had tried to get Rei to open before I stopped her.

Sailor Jupiter stood protectively in front of me and Rei as we walked slowly to the buildings. "What do you want now?" I heard Sailor Uranus yell.

"Yeah, you and Beryl have caused enough damage!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

Cooler continued to laugh. In seconds, like a teleportation trick or something similar, he was in front of us. He grabbed Sailor Jupiter by the neck and threw her over to the building.

She landed with a thud and he created a small barrier of pure energy around me and Rei. She was now in civilian form, and I couldn't help but worry for my friend's safety. "What do you want?!" I snapped, edging away just slightly.

He smiled and opened the box. "You of course."

Inside was a small computer, almost just like mine. "Wh-what is this?"

"A time and dimensional machine." He answered. "I've used this many times, and it only works when I use it, understand?" I knew what he was saying, but why was he telling me? I gulped and nodded. "Okay then. Until we meet again, you'll be away from home."

He said and pressed a small button. I screamed as blackness overcame my senses as if I was shutting down like some kind of machine.

"Soon, you will be in a different dimension, and your energy will be mine for the taking, as well as your friend's energy. But until then, you're welcome to enjoy the black void. Good luck, I won't be held responsible if you die." Said Cooler, and his voice disappeared completely.

The next thing I knew, I was unconscious.

***

AN: So, how do you think? It isn't too boring or bad is it? I've **NEVER** done a battle scene in POV so sorry. Again, this chapter is extremely long for my standards, so I'm sorry it took so long. Thanks for the reviews so far, I'll update soon and even sooner if I get a lot of reviews!


	5. Chapter 4: The Desert and The Black Void

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue, I be happy. ^_^_'_

****

`The Machine`

****

Summary: Sailor Mars and Mercury are sucked into the DBZ world, changing fate, and bringing back one of the deadliest enemies to conquer the Z fighters.

****

Takes place:

****

SM: A few days after the defeat of Dark Moon Circus

****

DBZ: A month and a half after Goku defeats Majin Buu.

****

Important: This is an Alternate Universe fic. Lets say Goku did beat Majin Buu, but he died because a strange power was blocking out Dragon Shenlon's power, rendering the Dragon Balls useless. The last wish made, however, was to erase everyone's memory of Buu.

****

Chapter 5:

The Desert and The Black Void

*Gohan*

  
The cold touch of wind caressed my face, bringing my sleep-filled mind to consciousness. Slowly, I opened my eyes to brilliant stars and a clear black velvet sky. I rolled my head, sky and landscape blending together for a moment, leaving nothing but blur before my vision. Disoriented, I blinked, trying to clear my muddled brain. Where was I? The last thing I recalled was crying in the woods beyond my home.   
  
An dull pain throbbed though my limbs making me realize how stiff my body was . . . like I had been in a battle. Yet, all I could recall was crying, and anger, nothing more. Breathing uneasily, I opened my eyes. Desert and sand stretched before my nose. The land was barren save for an occasional cacti or tumble weed.  
  
Cold air bit into my cheeks and I shivered, suddenly aware I was freezing and my clothing was torn. Abruptly, despite the pain, I sat up, instinctively examining my limbs for wounds. Nothing. Not even a bruise.   
  
A faint sensation tickled my flesh, like something was squirming beneath my skin. It left me feeling disconcerted, even frightened. 

How did I get here? 

I climbed to my feet, weakness flooding my limbs, then fading like the wash of the tide over the beach.   
  
"Have I even been here before?" I asked myself, assessing the landscape. 

In my experience, I've traveled almost all over the world. For some strange reason though, I couldn't place my location. I was confused. With a few deep breaths I tried to gain my composure, and examine my thoughts.  
  
What had happened? Why was I there? I had a billion questions, but was unable to answer even one of them.  
  
A glint caught my eye. A silver ball was nestled in the sand at my feet.  
  
I remembered one thing. The ball was special. I had to give it to Vegita. He'd probably give it to Bulma, and that was fine. She'd probably study it, maybe even show it to the others. And even if she didn't find this one, there were others, others for everyone. A thin smile crept over my face. If I didn't know where I was and how I got there, it didn't matter. Vegita would find me soon, and I could go home.  
  
Hugging the ball close, I watched the sky.  
  
A streak of light appeared in the distance, its brilliance growing as it sped closer to me. My keen senses detected KI, Vegita's KI. For a moment, I asked myself how I knew the Saiyajin would find me first, but I hurriedly dashed the thoughts for he was closer and I didn't have time to ponder things I didn't understand.  
  
Within seconds he swooped down, gracefully landing before me. I scanned him. His small compact frame postured annoyance.   
  
"What the hell are you doing out here?" He snapped.  
  
"Vegita." The words were barely out of my mouth when a wave of blackness drained all my strength and swept me to my knees.  
  
What was I doing out here? His words brought back the questions. I thought hard. I tried to remember and began to feel frightened. I had no memory. My gut screamed there was something gravely wrong with me. Shivering, I forced my vision to clear and peered down at him.  
  
"Don't know . . ."  
  
His annoyance turned to suspicion as he studied me. "Were you attacked?"  
  
Reflexively, I clutched the ball closer, and tried desperately to recall how my clothing became tattered. "I . . ." Dizziness threatened again. Blindly, I reached out to the earth for balance.  
  
Strong hands grabbed my shoulders, hauling me back up to my feet, steadying me until the assault was over. When my vision cleared, one memory dared to emerge. I handed him the ball.   
  
"I found this in the woods near my house. Bulma should take a look at it. I think it's alive."  
  
Perplexed, he blinked at it. "What the hell, brat? What do you mean alive?"  
  
It burst open in a shower of thin silver wires. Cursing, Vegita went to drop it, but thousands of filaments snaked into his flesh, tearing his clothing, dotting it with crimson.  
  
Memory exploded in my head. It too attacked me! It's wires are a umbilical cord to a terrifyingly evil womb! I fell back in horror.   
  
"Vegita, I didn't mean this . . . I . . .!"  
  
With a howl, Vegita summoned KI. Golden energy exploded from his body, dissolving the wires attached to him. The silver sphere dropped from his hands, melted.   
  
"What in Kami's names have you done brat?!" he screamed, buckling to his hands and knees, panting. The gold around him vanished, leaving the dark of night in its wake. "They're still inside of me . . . . Damn it! I can feel them . . . .!"  
  
Shivering, I stood frozen, remembering myself as I struggled with the wires, and inevitably failed. "Vegita . . ."  
  
The elder Saiyajin arched, hands gripping at his head. "I am the Prince of Saiyans! I obey no one!"   
  
With an agonized scream, he triggered KI once more. The brilliance danced about his form, transforming his dark hair into the golden white of a Super Saiyajin.   
  
I stepped back, too horrified by my own actions to act. Something was controlling me!  
  
With that realization, I now understood how futile his struggle was. He was infected. His body was no longer his own.  
  
Again, the Saiyajin Prince screamed. He fell to the ground, his energy gone, dark jagged hair mingling with the desert sand. He convulsed, curling into a ball, cursing and whimpering at the same time. 

There was no escaping The Machine.  
  
I collapsed to his side, blackness followed.  


****

|

__

*Ami -- Sailor Mercury*

Where was I? What happened?

My mind raced in confusion, until realization struck in. I wanted to open my eyes, to see if anyone else was sucked here . . . wherever **here** was. I remembered Rei, and I . . . Cooler . . . Beryl.

Was everyone else okay? Slowly, my eyelids opened. They felt like they weighed tons, I could barely open them, and I had to struggle to keep them opened. And when I did, I found myself wanting to close them again. All around me, it was all . . . colorless.

Like a black, but different. Like a dark brown or midnight blue, but different. It was hard to describe, it was no color at all. And if one, then it never existed before. I was curled up in a ball, my hands over my knees that were pressed against my chest.

I was still Sailor Mercury, and I was in a light blue sphere, see through. Almost like a giant blue bubble. I was alone in this Black Void as Cooler had called it. And Rei . . .

Where was she? Was she okay? Alive? my eyes drooped close and I was grateful, the scene before me was far too overwhelming for me to see again. My mind drifted to the fight against Beryl. We had killed her, and now she was gone for good.

But who was this Cooler? He was a machine-like half man half lizard. That dimension control or time control device he had. Was he from a different dimension, and he came to kill us with Beryl?

If so, then why? And if so, then was everyone okay? Why did he send me and Rei here? Or did he send the others as well?

Frustrated, I heaved a sigh. Being alone really got a person to think, which I didn't like too much right now. My thoughts were disturbing me, and it was hard to breathe and think at the same time.

Was there some strange gravity here? Maybe. I opened my eyes, strangely quicker than before. It was easy, like I was on Earth again. I uncurled from my ball of protection, finding that easy as well.

__

'There goes my gravity theory.' I thought absentmindedly as I stretched my arms and legs. But when I did, the ball jerked to the side and I stopped myself from hitting it.

If I did, would it pop like a bubble? I didn't want to take my chances. I moved again, and so did the ball. Was I the one who could control it?

I moved to the right, I was weightless now, and I felt like I was floating underwater. The ball moved to the left. I moved to the left, the ball moved to the right.

I moved backwards, not touching the edge, but close to it. The ball moved forward. I moved forward, the ball moved backwards.

It was easy to control and I had it figured out soon enough, gliding backwards, and the ball moved forward. But I couldn't move to far, for if I did, my back would hit the bubble-like ball and it would pop.

Or would it? I was curious, but scared. Curiosity killed the cat, right? Well I wasn't a cat and I would take my chances. my finger was inches away from the balls surface when I stopped myself.

Outside the void . . . would I be able to breathe? I sighed, suddenly this was a hard decision.

**__**

*Rei -- Sailor Mars*

I looked around my surroundings. I was on a desert wasteland, vast and empty. Everything before my eyes was just sand and the occasional tumbleweed or cacti. Just the stars to guide me in my search.

Search for what?

When I woke up, I was in the clothes I used when working with my grandfather in the shrine.

I had walked since, which wasn't too long ago. I passed out after the battle with Beryl and woke up lying on the edge of a cliff. When I rerouted my way here, I wasn't sure what I was to find. But I didn't expect to find a desert.

All around me was sand, it was night and the stars were shining brilliantly overhead. Cacti and tumbleweed were spread apart and they were the only thing other than the sand that I could see.

As I walked, the sand shifting unevenly before my feet, I began to think. Where was everyone? I had passed out after Serenity and I defeated Beryl . . . but then what? I woke up here. Something must have happened, but **what**?!

I sighed, wishing I had a different light other than the stars to guide me. The moon was nowhere in site, probably a new moon. But it was a full moon today wasn't it? How long did I sleep?

I couldn't have slept for more than a few hours. I --

"What?" I asked myself, breaking from my thoughts. A bright yellow light illuminated in the distance. Just barely, I was able to make out two figures. A teen and a . . . short man. What were they doing all the way out here?

What was **I** doing all the way out here?

The light dissipated and I found myself running, barely managing to stay upright in my long and thick clothes. Something . . . not right was over there. Two pure hearts, being controlled by something.

And strangely, on name came to mind; Cooler.

__

'Cooler?' Where had **that** come from. He had tried to get me to open the box, which Ami stopped me from doing. What was in that box? Was it some kind of mind control device? Did that even **exist**? With enemies and villains, no one was ever sure. And besides, a lot of things were possible.

We've traveled to space, stopped an evil Negaverse from taking over the world, on more than one occasion, and Mamoru had been controlled. Beryl had controlled him for a while, using him to fight us. But, we won him over in the end.

But why would Cooler want to control someone? He was strong, incredibly strong, he didn't need help to beat us. Cooler had more than enough power to kill **all** of us Sailor Senshi.

So why hadn't he done it?

I had no time to worry anymore, because I arrived just in time to see the two. I was right, both were men, one in his late teens and another shorter one who was older. His hair stood up, completely defying the laws of gravity.

But that didn't bother me. Something, I was sure of it now as I got closer, was controlling them. Their hearts had purity left, but now . . . it seemed empty. Like a Machine. Meaningless and emptiness.

I wanted to help. These two were unusually strong, and were hurt. By appearance they didn't seem to be hurt physically, but the mental karma they suffered must have been horrible. A dark and confused aura surrounded them both.

Hesitantly, I kneeled next to the teenage boy. I took my hand and gently placed it over his heart. "Warui seishin-res chirasu kara de kare no mono karada!" (AN #2)

A black aura began to rise from his corpse and I continued, "Osoraku ano kuroi yoakes tada saseru ano hikari kuru no tame ni soshite ano warui atsumeru e-ni o saru!" (AN #3)

The blackness faded and rose into the air, creating a moodiness to the atmosphere. I removed my hand. Not all of the darkness was gone, no doubt. But at least some. I staggered unsteadily to my feet and turned to the other corpse.

A metallic laughter echoed through the desert. I shot my gaze upward. "Cooler!"

"Rei, Rei, Rei," He said in a tsk-tsk-tsk voice. He smirked. "So you want to help the people on this planet do you?"

I didn't understand. This was my planet. I **was** on Earth, right? "This is my planet." I said, voicing my thoughts. "Of course I would help them."

"But Rei, this is an entirely different planet, in an entirely different dimension."

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This couldn't be for real! Dimensional time travel? That was . . . impossible! I suddenly found myself wishing Ami was here. She'd be able to make better sense of this than I could right now.

"That's right. You're on a planet called Earth, but it isn't your planet. And, it has different features as well as animals and technology. It even has different races of people." Cooler stopped to smirk. "I'll leave you to ponder this, but I must go now, and I plan to take my souvenirs with me."

He jumped up and disappeared, and all of a sudden, the two men that were on the floor disappeared as well.

And I was left alone, all alone on an unknown world in an unknown dimension with no food, no water, and only my thoughts and some tumbleweeds to keep me company.

~*^*^*~

**__**

*Yamcha*

Moonlight filtered through the shivering canopy of trees leaving dots of moving iridescence roving over the leaf covered earth. My feet crunched sticks, their crackle echoing through the darkness around us. Only the thin shafts of moon light and the piercing beam of Bulma's flashlight led our path in the pitch before us.  
  
An owl screeched, its voice a knife slash in the cool silence of the evening. Bulma drew in a startled gasp beside me, her flashlight hand twitching, sending the cone of light skittering over the thin forms of trees.   
  
"I don't think he came through here." she said, weariness lowering her words into a yawn.  
  
"No, not here, but a little further up, near the bamboo grove." I said. Fondly I placed a hand on hers and steadied the light path. "You're jumpier than usual."  
  
"I'm worried about Gohan." she said, voice steadying. "Are you sure he came this way?"  
  
"I'm not sure of anything, Bulma, but I know he and Son used to spar in the bamboo grove, and Hiya Dragon's lair is north of there. So I figured we'd kill two birds with one stone and look in both places."  
  
The kid, which wasn't necessarily a kid anymore, often frequented places of meaning of him. The grove and Hiya Dragon represented comfort so it would be reasonable to believe he retreated there. After that, I had no ideas and would be shooting in the dark. I straightened myself, looking down at Bulma protectively. Fear filled her gaze as her attention focused on the many night time sounds. We were deep in the forest, and it was alive with things a city girl like Bulma would find disturbing. "Nothing is going to hurt you, besides, I'm here, "  
  
She snorted. "If something got Gohan . . . he's Super Saiyajin. What makes you think you can protect me?"  
  
The blow jabbed right in my heart, shredding my spirit to a thousand shards. From anyone else, I could have ignored it. But Bulma, she was different. All my life, I worked myself to the limit to become the greatest warrior. Yet in the end, I was always second rate at best. 

My power was weaker than the others, although my skill was perhaps the most honed. In this world, it didn't seem to matter. The many defeats and the lack of power depressed me. I always did it for her, and in the end she chose Vegita over me, something I'd never understand. 

As a result, I gave up my position as a warrior, even though it in itself was where my soul belonged. I couldn't bear to continue to be a second best in everything, including second with the woman I loved. I wasn't sure where my destiny lay. For now, my life hovered in a confused state of limbo.   
  
I clenched my teeth, fighting my depression, convincing myself I wasn't the loser Bulma saw me as, but failed to raise my own confidence. What could I do if the thing that got Gohan, if something did . . . came after us?   
  
"You're in a pleasant mood." I replied. "Did "Mr. Dream" say something to annoy you?"  
  
"He always does, doesn't he?" she said sharply, as if to cut off the conversation abruptly. The little snot hurt her feelings again. Kami, what did she see in the bastard?   
  
"Well Bulma, I hate to say it, you've found someone just like yourself, outspoken, arrogant and insensitive."  
  
"I should slap you for that." she flashed the light into my eyes, making me halt and shield them. "But I don't want to argue with you."  
  
The light dropped away, and I noticed a hint of tears rimming her eyes. My words had gotten to her, but I didn't mean to injure her to the point of tears. I drew a breath, realizing we were all under a great deal of stress; Buu, Son's death, now Gohan's disappearance. Every time things straightened out, life would send us another curve ball.   
  
"Bulma, I didn't mean to . . ."  
  
"It's okay, I deserved it. I've been very bitchy lately . . . I'm sorry I started in on you." her pace slowed as the flashlight beam crossed over the distinctive rows of bamboo. "I'm sure you'd get us out of any scrape we'd get into. "  
  
She really didn't mean it. Bulma was a realist. I had to hand it to her though. She tried to make me feel better. I smiled. "Yeah."  
  
"Do you think it was Buu?"  
  
Wind wrestled leaves and creaked branches. I looked skyward, considering her words. If it were Buu, he'd be less subtle about it. "No. If it's someone, it's someone else. But, what I'm hoping is, he's just pouting some place and is too embarrassed to be seen."  
  
"I hope that's not the case. Buu, I mean. With Goku being dead . . ."   
  
"We can handle it." I said, feeling the hair on the back of my neck rise. 

We could I was sure we could. But, I guess I knew I was trying to convince myself rather than her. After all, Son Goku was the best. I was a second rate . . . 

I shook my head, trying to force the thoughts out of my mind. I had to believe in myself if I was to succeed at anything.  
  
A few moments later we were crossing a clearing and into the Bamboo forest.  
  
We walked in silence, Bulma, head bowed, attention on her steps. She was pale, and she hugged her sweater closer to her. The temptation to pull her close pushed at me, but I held fast aware she'd be offended by it. "It's just a couple of more feet . . ." I said.  
  
The light beam danced over the earth, spotlighting leaves and tall grass. Then, it shivered to barren, blackened, glass slick earth. Shreds of cloth littered the ground like torn paper. Some were darkened, black in the dim light. I paused, hearing Bulma stifle a gasp, and clutched my arm.  
  
Black splotches pooled in a nice sized glass crater. It's thick rotted smell telling me it could be only one thing. Blood.  


****

*****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Heehee . . . cliffhangers are evil aren't they? I made this chapter nice and long. Some peoples wanted to know what happened to Gohan, so there you go. It took me a while to write this because I'm **STILL** not used to writing into POV mode. I'm happy people like my fic though. I means a lot when you review, so don't stop!

AN #2:

Re's chant:

"Warui seishin-res chirasu kara de kare no mono karada!"

"Evil sprits disperse from his body!"

AN #3:

"I dare say the darkness dawn but let the light come in and the evil gather to leave!"

"Osoraku ano kuroi yoakes tada saseru ano hikari kuru no tame ni soshite ano warui atsumeru e-ni o saru!"

AN # 4:

**__**

PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING!


	6. Chapter 5: Encounters With The Inevitabl...

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue, I be happy. ^_^_'_

****

`The Machine`

****

Summary: Sailor Mars and Mercury are sucked into the DBZ world, changing fate, and bringing back one of the deadliest enemies to conquer the Z fighters.

****

Takes place:

****

SM: A few days after the defeat of Dark Moon Circus

****

DBZ: A month and a half after Goku defeats Majin Buu.

****

Important: This is an Alternate Universe fic. Lets say Goku did beat Majin Buu, but he died because a strange power was blocking out Dragon Shenlon's power, rendering the Dragon Balls useless. The last wish made, however, was to erase everyone's memory of Buu.

****

Chapter 5:

Encounters With the Inevitable

**__**

*Ami -- Sailor Mercury*

Why couldn't I make a decision? It was either yes or no. But my mind was being to stubborn to let me decide. With every little moved I made, the ball moved as well. That was simple enough to understand. But each time I wanted to move forward, I had to move backward and not touch the bubble.

But that meant I couldn't go far, and I had to move forward, which caused the bubble to move backward. My gut was telling me to pop the bubble, that everything would be fine. But I **couldn't**. What if everything didn't turn out fine? What if I couldn't breath outside this protective ball? Then what?

"I'm certainly not getting anywhere like this," I mumbled, which brought me to my other theory.

What if I already was moving, but I couldn't see it because I had nothing to pass outside? It was possible, but I doubted it.

I would have to do something soon, I couldn't stay here forever. It was that or see if the bubble was indeed pop-able. Shakily, my hand reached out and came to rest upon the white, smooth surface. Ripples shook the bubble all over before it stopped at the other side of me.

__

'So the bubble won't pop, but it's made of . . . water. Not too stable. If the right amount of pressure were added to it . . .' My thoughts trailed away as I pushed my hand harder against the bubble, the ripples coming once more as my hand slid completely through.

I closed my eyes and abruptly pulled my hand back, the ripples became faster and stronger, causing the bubble to pop.

My breath caught in my throat as something pulled me to my left, like a giant vacuum eager to suck me up. My eyes were shut tightly with fright and I hugged myself tighter as the vacuum sucked me in faster.

My back became warm and I opened my eyes slightly, a small red aura was surrounding me. In a desperate attempt, I looked down, just slightly. I was entering a planet's atmosphere, and by the looks of it, the planet was **Earth**.

How my body didn't burn through the reentry, I don't know. But I found myself falling through Earth's atmosphere. Slowly, I shut my eyes, there was no way I could possibly survive this.

But when my eyes closed, I began to slow down, instead of increasing speed as gravity would take affect. My eyes shot open in wonderment and I found myself surrounded in the clear blue bubble from before.

Maybe I could survive this after all.

Once again weightless, I pushed back with all my might. Since I was falling, it was almost impossible for me to touch the back of the bubble to pop it. In seconds, I was slowing down and I could see a small building below me. _'What?'_ My mind raced, I was too high up, I couldn't even see the **ground** and there below me, getting closer, was a small building on top of a balcony of some sort.

I turned over, falling and semi-floating down feet first. I wasn't sure how long I could keep this through, so I decided to land now, while I still had the chance. In seconds, I was only a few yards away from the tiled floor and I landed, surprisingly, on my feet.

It didn't last long because my knees gave way as the bubble popped and I did a small flip, landing on my back and panting, looking up at the sky. Silently I asked myself; Where was I now?

**__**

*Trunks*

"C'mon Goten, stay awake." I mumbled, still sleepy myself. I nudged him in the ribs and he groaned.

"I'm tired Trunks. We've been looking all night." He replied as he sat up on Nimbus.

It was true. For hours we've looked for Gohan. I sensed him and my dad for a second, somewhere near the north. But it disappeared almost as soon as it came, too quickly for us to pinpoint where they were. Now, not only was Gohan's KI gone, but my dad's also. Slowly, I swallowed my fear.

They wouldn't die. They were the strongest on the planet if you didn't count Gotenks. I smirked. When Goten and I preformed fusion, we'd become the second strongest warrior if we went to Super Saiyan Three mode.

And besides, maybe they were just masking their KI for some reason.

"We'll look some more then go home. I think we're getting closer to where they were." I said to my friend who's eyes were drooping closed. I nudged him in the ribs again. "Stay awake."

"But Trunks, we've probably went around the world by now." He muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

"You want to find Gohan right? Then we have to look."

He sighed and mumbled a 'fine.' I looked around, we were in a desert, the wind blowing sand all over the place. The sun wasn't too high up, but it looked like it was turning into early afternoon.

As Nimbus flew over the desert at a fast pace, I noticed some movement. It was a person, walking through the desert. But they had a strong KI. Unusually strong. "Hey, Goten!" I whispered after Nimbus stopped. When my friend didn't answer, I saw him sleeping on his back, drooling. With a sigh I nudged him in the ribs harder than before. "C'mon Goten. Quit fooling around! Wake up, someone's down here." He groaned and stayed sleeping. "Goten!" I said loudly, nudging him harder in the ribs. He stirred and got up with a frown.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked angrily.

"You wouldn't get up." I said simply.

"Maybe because I'm **tired** Trunks!" He shouted.

I shook my head and yawned. "So am I, but someone's down there and they have a high KI. Too high to be just a human."

His anger vanished and he looked down. "Do you think they know where Gohan is?" He asked hopefully.

"Only one way to find out." I answered and Nimbus flew down behind the person. _'A **girl**?!'_ I thought in shock. _'**She** has that much power? Wait until dad here's this, he'll sure be surprised.'_

**__**

*Rei*

Staggering aimlessly in the harsh heat of the sun, all I wanted to do was cool down. It must have been over one hundred degrees out here in the desert, and even hotter in my clothes. After Cooler's disappearance, I had slept under the stars and awoken when the sun's heat became unbearably hot.

Then from there, I had once again started to walk through the desert, alone and fatigued. Groggily, I lifted my arm and wiped the sweat from my face. "Hey!" A voice called from behind me.

I jumped in surprise and turned slowly. Two kids, one with lilac bowl-cut hair in a green Gi and the other with black hair pointing every which way, wearing an orange and blue Gi.

__

'How'd they get all the way out here?' I thought.

The boy with black hair walked up to me. "Have you seen my brother?" He asked.

__

'Brother? Is he talking about . . .' I thought. They **did** look alike, and both kids were definitely similar in strength. _'Then they probably know about Cooler. Unless they were attacked . . .'_

I sighed, my thoughts scrambled. "Depends who your brother is." I answered. "Who are you two, and how'd you get here?"

The boy grinned and pointed a few feet up in the air. All I saw was sky and white clouds. Wait . . . and a yellow cloud. I raised an eyebrow in confusing. "Nimbus." The other boy said.

My attention went to him and I saw the yellow cloud float to the ground slowly. He jumped on it and the cloud carried him over to where I was standing, jumping off next to his friend. A **yellow** cloud? A **flying** yellow cloud?! What was going on here? First I meet up with an incredibly strong enemy who claims that he sent me into to a different dimension. Then I try to help two people who seemed to have something evil trying to take hold of their bodies, and now a **flying yellow cloud**?!

__

'Cooler must have been serious when he said I was on a different Earth in a different dimension.' I thought absentmindedly.

"So have you seen my brother?" The kid asked again.

I winced. How was someone supposed to tell an eight-year-old their older brother was kidnapped by some crazy half-lizard guy named Cooler? "I . . . yes." I whispered as I looked into his pleading eyes. "But . . . I don't think he's . . . here anymore."

"What's that mean?" The boy with lilac hair asked, obviously concerned about the strangeness in my voice.

"Do you guys have parents? It'd be easier if I could talk to them . . . and find out where I am."

"You're in a desert on Earth." The boy said again as if it were the most obvious thing. He was still frowning when he asked, "How come you have such a high KI reading?"

"I was wondering the same about you two." I said. _'KI? Spirit energy . . . can he really sense that?'_

"**You** can **sense** that?" The boy with black hair asked as if reading my thoughts about them.

I nodded. "My name's Rei. And technically . . . I'm not from around here." I didn't know why, but I found myself trusting these two kids. 

"I'm Goten," the boy with black hair said, "and that's my best friend Trunks." He gestured to the other boy who simply nodded.

"Does that mean you're not from Earth?" Trunks asked.

"No, I'm from Earth alright. Just . . . in a different dimension." I stopped at their confused looks. "Like I said, it'd be easier if I could talk to your parents."

"You can come to my house," Trunks said. "Goten's dad is . . . dead and his mom's probably still crying because they can't find Gohan."

"Gohan? His brother?" I asked, gesturing towards Goten.

Goten nodded sadly. I winced again. Now I **really** didn't want to tell anyone about what happened. If Cooler killed Gohan and the other guy, he'd be ruining so many lives. Well, no doubt these guys dealt with this kind of stuff before, and if they needed it, I would help them. I mean, I'm a Sailor Senshi, and that's what we were supposed to do.

"Then let's go, the sooner the better, I'm dieing of heat here." I voiced. "But . . . uh, how exactly are we going to get there?"

"You can ride on Nimbus." Goten said. "Trunks and I can fly." He picked off of the ground and floated in the air with a grin on his face. Fly? I supposed I should have expected that with everything that's been going on lately.

I looked at the two kids. Goten was grinning and Trunks was smiling. Despite the smile, I could tell Goten was extremely sad, they both were.

"I, uh . . . er . . . fine." I mumbled. "How am I supposed to get on that . . . that . . ."

"Nimbus?" Trunks asked. "Just jump on. You wont fall through."

Reluctantly I walked over to the yellow cloud. _'Nimbus huh? You better not drop me you freaking yellow cloud.'_ Nimbus lowered itself closer to the ground and I sat down, being prepared to fall through and land on my ass.

Strangely, I didn't. I sighed in relief and brought my legs around, sitting Indian style. I looked at the two kids who looked like they were about to pass out. "Why don't you guys sit on it too? You're both exhausted."

"We've been looking all night." Goten mumbled as he looked at Trunks pleadingly.

He shrugged. "Fine."

I grinned, satisfied. "Well good. Now off to . . ."

  
"Capsule Corp!" Goten yelled once he and Trunks were in front of me. And at once, Nimbus took off. **Extremely** fast.

**__**

*Ami -- Sailor Mercury*

I was still very tired and my heart was beating quickly with fear at exactly **what** was in front of me. 

I had no clue where I was, except that upon further examination, I was **tremendously** high up in the sky. I had rested for no more than a few seconds when I landed, then started to curiously look around.

But I didn't get far when I noticed the end of this circular domain. I had peered over the edge to see nothing but sky and clouds. It was as if it was at some kind of temple up in the heavens, and that a god was living in it. (AN: Ami doesn't know close to the truth she is! Lol.)

After rerouting my steps, I looked around, finding a beautifully kept garden, with flowers, butterflies, and trees. I had moved from the garden to what was possibly the front of this temple in the sky, and my eyes met the unbelievable site.

The first thought that came to mind was; _'Cooler was **definitely** not kidding when he said we were going to be far from home. Okay Ami, I don't think you're in Tokyo anymore.'_

And now, I was here. Standing, and cowering, in front of a green alien complete with antennas. His arms were crossed and he was scowling, apparently not pleased to see **me** here. He was exceptionally tall, over six feet, towering seven. And here I was, reaching below his chest. "How'd you get here?" He demanded gruffly.

"I-I . . . um . . . not sure." I stammered. He glared at me and I found myself backing up with fright. Was he going to hurt me? "I d-don't even know w-where **here** is s-sir."

He raised a hairless brow, apparently not pleased with my answer. _'C'mon Ami! You've faced demons, queens, monsters, kings, how is **he** going to scare **you**?!'_ My mind snapped. It supplied little comfort, no matter how true the statement was. I **had** survived many things, but . . . an alien? An **incredibly** strong alien at that. Muscles on his arms and legs, protruding through his GI and cape.

I backed away slowly, inch by inch. He was still waiting for me to answer, but I was still unable to say anything under his intense glare. Nonetheless, I tried once more. "Y-you see m-my friend a-and I w-were sent he-here b-by our-our enemy a-and—"

"Enemy?" He asked, interrupting me. "How can you possibly have an enemy?" He looked me up and down, probably looking at my Sailor Fuku.

"I-I help protect my planet f-from p-people who want to destroy it." He raised the same hairless eyebrow at me. "I'm a-a warrior, a-a S-Sailor Se-Senshi."

He frowned. "And this is what you fight in?" Numbly, I nodded. "And an enemy of yours sent you **here**?"

"N-not necessarily o-our enemy. He c-called himself C-Cooler."

The alien's eyes widened and I stepped back. "What?!" He shouted in rage. "Cooler?!"

Abruptly he grabbed my shoulders and picked my up so my face was leveled with his. I looked down and gulped. He was mad, and it was because I mentioned the name no doubt.

Could Cooler have been from this dimension?

"What did he look like?" He growled.

I would have answered him, if I wasn't stiff with fear. My mind shut down, and my eyes widened, he was ***very*** mad. What if I said something to make it worse? He could kill me if he wanted to, he looked like he wasn't applying much force in his standards, but I felt like my arms were going to break. "What did he look like?!" He shouted in my face, squeezing my shoulders tighter.

I tried to struggle from his grip, my efforts futile. Saying he was strong, was a giant understatement.

"Y-you're hurting m-me," I muttered.

He just growled and put me down, surprisingly gently. "Answer the damn question."

I stepped back nodding dumbly. "H-he w-was like a-a machine a-and silver," I began, stumbling over my words. The alien became more tense as I continued. "H-he h-had a t-tail like a-a lizard w-with t-the body o-of a h-human."

He growled and turned around, his cape blowing in the wind. He clenched and unclenched his green fists, long nails threatening to cut his flesh. "Piccolo!" Someone screamed in the distance.

__

'S-So the alien's name is Piccolo?' I wondered.

I was grateful someone else came. Now I wouldn't be his only target. I turned around in time to see a short guy with a red shirt and khaki pants land on the edge of the circular domain.

__

'Did he just fly?!' My mind demanded, forgetting about Piccolo for a moment. It wasn't the **strangest** thing I had encountered so far, but flying? I had to admit, people were different in this dimension.

Carefully, I stepped backwards, letting the two talk amongst themselves. Occasionally, one of them would cast glances in my direction, and I found myself staring at the floor, feeling strangely self-conscious around these two. I looked up when the voices stopped and Piccolo and the other guy were coming in my direction.

__

'Great,' I thought. _'And here I thought I was happy to have someone else drop in!'_

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other and sighed. "I'm sorry for dropping in like this, but it'd be really helpful if you could direct me to the nearest way out of here." I mumbled, looking up at Piccolo.

The guy with black hair chuckled a bit. "Don't mind Piccolo, he's always been like that. My name's Krillen, by the way."

I nodded. "Ami . . . or in this case Sailor Mercury." I said. "So, where am I?"

"You're on Kami's Lookout." Piccolo said.

Despite my confusion, I nodded. Then asked, "So who is Cooler?"

Krillen sighed and Piccolo grunted. "He's an . . . old enemy of ours." Krillen answered. "He supposedly died twice already . . . but now we're not so sure."

"He did say a lot before he sent me here," I said. "It might help at least."

Krillen nodded and so did Piccolo. "Bulma said to meet up at Capsule Corp," Krillen said to Piccolo. "The others should already be there."

"Others?" I inquired.

"We'll explain once we get there," Piccolo ordered. "I don't suppose you know how to fly?"

"N-not really," I whispered. "And there's no other way off this . . . lookout?"

Both human and alien shook their heads. _'Great. Maybe if everyone else was here I'd be able to do a Sailor Teleport.'_

"Now what?" I muttered, crossing my arms in concentration.

Roughly, two arms gripped my waist and the next thing I knew, I was being hauled in the air by a green alien. My eyes widened as I looked down. We were flying! Clouds and sky speed past and I barely had a chance to detect if the thing that just went by was a flying **dinosaur**, or a cloud.

I was definitely not in Tokyo, Japan anymore. And I was definitely not on the Earth from my dimension.

I looked to my side to see Krillen. He was flying along side of Piccolo and me, and when he noticed I was staring at him, he flashed me a grin. I just nodded, afraid I was going to be sick.

"Piccolo?" I asked meekly.

"What is it?" He replied.

"What . . . species are you?" I asked, he question that puzzled me since I saw him. It was beyond obvious that he was not an Earthling.

"A Namekian," Piccolo answered simply.

I nodded, still not knowing what a Namekian was, but satisfied that he had given me an reply at least.

**__**

*Bulma*

The sun found its way from behind the clouds, shining an orange light into the blue and gray sky.

With a sigh, I leaned on the railing from my balcony. The city hustled and bustled before me, it's noisy people unaware of just what was happening with the world outside of their homes.

Gohan . . . The sun high in the sky didn't reduce my worry for the teen. After Yamcha and I discovered that bloody crater, we had returned home and waited for the others. I had spoken to Guyamo, who said he'd inform Chi-Chi of the news. She was upset, dreadfully upset, and I hoped to have more information to give her the next time we spoke.  


But upon entering my safe home, I'd also discovered the whereabouts of my son unknown. He must've gone off with Goten, trying to help.  


I didn't even hear the sliding door open or the faint footsteps behind me until Yamcha handed me a drink.

"Prepare just how you like it. Heavy on the gin with a twist of lime." He said. After handing me the drink he took a sip of his.  


"Any sign of Vegita or Trunks?"

"Nothing." I said, taking a sip of the drink. "Another sleepless night. I thought they'd be gone after Goku died."  


"Evidently that's not true." Yamcha said as he rested his arms on the railing. He swirled his drink, mixing the ice, before taking a long gulp. "Ahhh, I really needed this."

"After what happened with Gohan, I needed a double."

"That's what you have. Maybe you'll sleep after you're done?" He asked optimistically. I could tell he was worried, the way he refused to meet my gaze.

"Not until Trunks and the others are back safety." I debated weather or not I should have another drink.

  
The image of blood and torn clothing returned to my thoughts. "What do you think it was?"  


"I'm not sure." Yamcha replied. "He wasn't attacked by someone though. I couldn't find anything that led to another being. Whatever it was got him straight on and at close quarters."

"If it wasn't a person, then what else could it be?" I shook my head, taking another sip of my gin rye. Its warmth chased away, my chills, relaxing my troubles for the moment. "Where's Vegita and Trunks? You'd think they'd be back by now." I said.  
  
Yamcha shrugged. "Gohan's a Saiyan, I wouldn't be surprised if Vegita's looking for him for several days."  


Vegita. The Prince of an extinct race of Saiyans. I bowed my head, thinking about what life must've been like for Vegita, how tragic it would have been to see his race die. The only one's left having been raised on Earth. His offspring and Goku's. He often complained about the softness his comrades showed, but he was bonded to them. Goku was like him, as well as Gohan, Goten and Trunks: the survivors of a long dead race of people. Of course Vegita would look for Gohan for days at a time. They teenager had to start his own bloodline if the Saiyan's were to survive.

  
Two lights streaked over the horizon toward us. I squinted, unable to follow the two because they moved too fast. Yamcha's gaze kept with the two, his senses being better than mine. He stepped from the railing, his face placid. "Tenshinhan and Chouzu."

Relief clogged my senses. Maybe the others would return shortly as well.

Tenshinhan landed first, Chouzu hovering for a moment before he touched down as well. The three eyed man and midget looked completely worn out after over thirteen hours of searching. I smiled a welcoming, gesturing towards the inside.

I arrived down stairs to see Tenshinhan cross the room and place a bundle on the living room table, then seating himself on the couch: head down, arms crossed. "No sign of Gohan nor his KI."  


Chouzu nodded as he gathered two glasses of juice and walked over to Tenshinhan, seating himself beside him. "We searched the southern hemisphere, and Tein used his third eye. Nothing could hide from that, but we found no sign of him."

  
"You haven't heard from Krillen or Vegita?" Yamcha asked, sitting down on the arm of a couch, grabbing another drink.

"Not from Vegita. Krillen, however, sent me a message. He was seeing if Yajirobe was willing to help in the search and then he was going to see Piccolo." Tenshinhan straightened, his hands disentangling the bundle. "He also mentioned trying to get help from Korin.'

"Hmm, that's a good idea. If that old cat knows anything, Krillen will beat it out of him." Yamucha said.  


"But that doesn't really matter." I finished the last of my gin rye and flopped into my father's rocking chair. "We found Gohan's last location."

"We think he was attacked by something. There was a pit of blood and lots of shredded cloth, part of his Gi, I think. Something probably attacked him and he summoned enough KI to smash the ground before it got him."  
  
I nodded, stretching my legs. They hurt like hell, just like the rest of me. What I needed was a warm shower and some sleep. But my mind wouldn't allow that, filled with anxiety. Where was Vegita and Trunks? What if whatever got Gohan got them too? I bit my lip.

"What do you have, Tenshinhan?" Yamcha asked. I was grateful for the distraction.  
  
"Perhaps the answer to all of our questions." He replied, rolling out a silver sphere the size of a baseball. "We found it in a plain, my third eye warned me it was dangerous and to proceed with great caution. I would not advise anyone to be alone with it. It contains great evil."  
  
"That?" I pointed to the ball perplexed. At first it looked like a plain silver sphere, but as I looked closer, I realized it was a machine. He handed me the ball, and slowly I examined it. It was formless, and weighed about fifteen pounds. It was unlike any metal I'd seen. "This isn't from this planet. Is it mystical, Tenshinhan?"  
  
The triclops shook his head. "No. " If Tenshinhan's third eye didn't pick it up as magical, it had to be technological. My gut instinct said it was more than a paper weight.   
  
"It's a machine, I'm not to sure what kind, but it has to have some kind of purpose."  
  
Yamcha looked at me doubtfully. "I don't know Bulma. Is it hollow?"  
  
"No, feels solid." I said, testing the weight. "But Tenshinhan say's it's not magical. But it's evil, so, I bet it's some kind of gadget, like something Doctor Gero made."  
  
"Ok, you're the brains in this outfit." Yamucha relaxed on the couch, arms out stretched. He dropped his chin and closed his eyes. "What I'd give just to have a few hours to sleep."  
  
"Perhaps that will do us all some good." Tenshinhan came to his feet. "The lady should take herself to bed."  
  
"No way, Tein, I have a toy to tinker with." I said tapping the ball. Once in the lab, I'd have other things than Vegita and Trunks to worry about. I liked keeping busy, or I'd go crazy. "I can't sleep anyway, I'm too wired."  


"Well I'm tired." Yamcha said. "If anyone needs me, I'll be at the Kame House."

  
Awkwardly, I shifted my weight. Part of me wanted him to stay . . . at least until Vegita and Trunks returned. I glanced down the hall toward the rooms. His old one was at the end. "Sleep here. No sense in flying back to Kame House. Especially if you're just going to fly back when Krillen gets here."  
  
"I . . ." He paused, scratching his head.   
  
"Anyone home?" Krillen's voice called out from the balcony. The small monk with newly formed black hair stepped into the room. He looked around, noting all the faces in the room, then stepped in away from the door. "I, uh, brought company. Hope no body minds too much . . ."  
  
Company? I quickly glanced over Krillen's shoulder asking myself who on earth could have accompanied him to my house. I hoped it was Trunks. That boy had been gone too long in my book.

  
"And if they minded, what could they do?" Piccolo loomed up behind him.

  
Disappointment, followed by the little shock of fear that always came when ever I saw him.

  
The tall green Namekian entered the room, his turbaned head ducking to get under the door frame. He folded his arms in the all too familiar don't fuck with me manner. Behind him, a teenage girl walked in wearing a miniskirt. She looked down at her feet. "Um, hi?"

We all looked at her, confused. "Her name's Ami. She has some connections with what's going on." Krillen said.

Ami looked up. "Nice to . . . meet you." She said and bowed.

I smiled, she didn't have to be formal. "I'm Bulma, and that's Tenshinhan, Chouzu, and Yamcha." I said, gesturing to everyone who greeted her in response.

"She's connected with all of this?" Yamcha asked. "How?"

"I'm from . . . a different dimension. I was sent here with a friend . . . for some reason, though I don't know why." Ami said. She noticed the sphere in my hand, and so did Piccolo and Krillen.

I held up the sphere to them, feeling a bit timid. "What do you think of this?" I asked the three newcomers. Ami shook her head and Krillen shrugged.  
  
"I've seen several like it recently. " Piccolo said gruffly. "And I'm sure it's the reason why Gohan isn't on this planet."  
  
Silence. I gaped, noting the other's sharing my shock. "What do you mean?" Chouzu asked.  
  
"Exactly what I said. Gohan isn't on this planet. I'd sense him if he was." Piccolo coldly informed. "And those things are just too much of a coincidence to not be connected."  
  
"Ok." Yamucha said. "I guess I'm going to the lab with Bulma. Cause, if that's the case, I have no intention of loosing her to what ever they're linked to."  


"Do you mind if I come?" Ami asked. "Maybe I can help, technology and science are my best subjects."

  
I nodded to the teen and returned a smile to the others. "Get some rest, guys, we have a long day ahead of us."  


****

*****

AN: Wow, that was a long chapter. Longer than usual. What will happen now that Ami and Rei have met the Z Warriors? And what will everyone's reaction be like when they find out Cooler's involved? Will they get Gohan and Vegita back? And why does Cooler want them so badly? Find out some of this and maybe more next time on ***The Machine!***

Thanks to all those that have been reviewing, and keep to it! The more reviews I get, the more I write!


	7. Chapter 6: The Plans; Cooler's Scheme

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue, I be happy. ^_^_'_

****

`The Machine`

****

Summary: Sailor Mars and Mercury are sucked into the DBZ world, changing fate, and bringing back one of the deadliest enemies to conquer the Z fighters.

****

Important: This is an Alternate Universe fic. Lets say Goku did beat Majin Buu, but he died because a strange power was blocking out Dragon Shenlon's power, rendering the Dragon Balls useless. The last wish made, however, was to erase everyone's memory of Buu.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

FOR THE PURPOSE OF THIS STORY, I ADDED ONE MORE CHARACTER IN IT. IT'S BURA OR BRA, BUT I'M USING BRA JUST TO MAKE IT EASIER ON ME. I _KNOW_** SHE ISN'T EVEN **_BORN _**YET, BUT THIS IS MY FIC, AND SHE MUST SERVE HER PURPOSE LATER ON. DON'T WORRY TOO MUCH, SHE'S NOT EVEN A YEAR OLD YET, SHE CAN'T EVEN TALK, JUST FOR THOSE WHO FIND HER ANNOYING LIKE I DO. BUT HEY, SHE NEEDS THIS BECAUSE I HAVE A PLAN. =)**

P.S. Look at Author's Note at the end of the chapter when finished with reading this.

**__**

*Gohan*

Voices echoed in the distance, just reaching my eardrums.

"I know you well my Prince. My little brother spoke mainly of you. And now, you will serve me just as you had Freeza."

It felt like a black dream. Nothing I could see spoke, and their words had no meaning except for their intolerant sound.

"I serve no one, bastard. You'll see when I destroy you as I did last time, and would have your psychotic brother."

"He was _almost_ desperately fond of you, don't you know? He always spoke of how well you followed orders, Vegita."

"Go to hell!" There was a his and a small growl, then the whirl of water bubbles followed by timeless thrashing. Suddenly the world stilled and silence fell upon it.

Darkness gave way to a light and the world came into focus. I was laying on my back, blinding overhead lights glared at me and made me squint. Slowly, I collected my thoughts; recalling how I was a puppet used to trap Vegita in Cooler's clutches. I released a breath slowly, in an attempt to calm myself down. The voices earlier made a great deal of sense; Vegita and Cooler.

No binds held me in place, I realized, reminding me of how hopeless it was to try and fight back. Cooler had his ways of restraining me, and I figured the sphere had something to do with it. Dimly I recalled how the silver ball had injected something into my bloodstream, making me susceptible to his will. It was all I could understand, and no matter how the Saiyan inside me refused to admit it, it frightened me.

"Good evening, Gohan." A familiar, cool voice spoke from behind me.

I sat up shakily, viewing my surroundings. The metal was a reflective silver, and made me feel like I was staring at a fun house filled with mirrors. (AN: Those scare me. u.u) The floor, however, was a dark blue, much like a lot of tables and computers, and like the table I was sitting on. In the center of my whole viewpoint, were three human-fit tanks filled with an eerie glowing green liquid and snake-like wires seemingly swimming inside. 

The first two were empty, but the third tank contained a form curled in a fatal spot. It's features were vaguely recognizable, masked my the water bubbles. The only form I could make out through my barely cleared vision were the wires pulsing around the figure.

"Welcome, Saiyan."

A face made out of black wires came into a spotlight: shiny and attached to an umbilical cord of chains and cords. In front of the face was a silver man, all silver and made of metal, a long thick tail. A form I recognize still. _Metal Cooler._

"My father and Vegita killed you a long time ago." I said.

The walls shimmered, bringing horrific features of a battle scenes that left as quickly as they came. But not before one glowing red eye captured mine.

"They made a mistake of **thinking** they defeated me."

I snarled loudly, my fists clenching. "And we'll defeat you this time! Again!"

"I'm afraid your wrong, Saiyan. I've already gotten hold of **Prince** Vegita, and yourself." The face mockingly grinned, the wires forming a weird smile. The doppelganger before me grinned as well. The face continued, "And your father will soon join you both!" The tank came into view, the form cleared to an unconscious Vegita, his features twisted in anguish.

"I must say, you did kindly well. Soon, you will be incorporated into my main system and provide another service for me."

He planned to use me to capture my father, I realized. I smiled, in spite of myself, my voice came out cold and monotone, betraying my countenance. "**How**?" I asked. "My father's dead, the dragon balls are gone, turned to stone for Kami knows why, and even if they weren't, my father's died too many times to be wished back." I paused. "And besides, I **wont **help you."

Surprisingly, he laughed softly. "How? I control you now. Your mind and body are mere extensions of my own consciousness, that is how. My mechanisms are a part of your nervous system and I can turn you on and off as I please. I can move you and alter your thoughts. **You are mine**. And about the dragon balls," he smiled surly, "they're not destroyed or stone. But I wont tell you my plan, not **yet** anyways."

A chilling thought, it made me wince. This bastard had everything figured out. My smile faded and turned into a glare, thinking of my humiliation. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Vegita had awakened during our 'talk.' On his face was now a snarl. He'd be more difficult to control, like my father. Both men were trained extremely well both with mental and physical discipline. Unlike me, they had a great deal of control over their bodies, like Vegita with Babidi. (AN: Dude from Buu saga, don't know how to spell his name. U.U) A little hope crept into my heart but I quickly shoved it away, daring not to show it, for Cooler would dash it.

Again the laughed.

"You can't hide thoughts from me, Saiyan. Nothing can resist me, remember that. But I will let you hope, I will let you think, and then I will let you see the truth when you all fail."

"We wont!" I shouted angrily. I was unable to understand why Cooler would allow me to stay myself. What would tormenting me prove? I had done nothing to specifically anger Cooler, it was my father and Vegita he had a score to settle with. "Why?" I asked.

"Because it will hurt **him** to see your pain. **He** feels it as **you** do, a Saiyan bond between offspring and its parent. You're a piece of **him**, a piece I'll covet into my own. All those **he **loves will fall to **me**. You will see in time, I'll let you know that. I plan to take **everything **from him. **Everything**!"

I shivered, then inhaled a breath. I felt his hate seep through our link, making me realize that my father **would **do what he wants. I was his instrument. I tried to summon strength; I wouldn't let Cooler use me as a puppet. But nothing came.

Once again, this was **all my fault**.

**__**

*Bulma*

****

~~~

__

Tormented, Vegita sat on the edge of his bed, his fists bunched, and his face twisted; just like his emotions. And there I stood in the doorway, powerless to alleviate his sorrow. I was unable to understand him, and his drives. I drew a breath, entering cautiously, a tray of food in my hands. "My mother made you some steaks and a few vegetables. Are you hungry?"

He was just a visitor to our world; Earth, a man driven by obsession. His true apparent desire in life was to fight, as a Saiyan would, and to defeat one of my oldest and greatest friends: Son Goku. Other than that . . . the Saiyan Prince was a mystery to me . . . a fascination my friend and ex-boyfriend, Yamcha, said I could do without. Still, I was drawn to the small Saiyan man, ignoring his arrogance, his violent nature and his supposedly evil intentions. I had seen a soft spot once, for he wept **once**_ in my presence._

"Very well. You can leave now, woman." He said, his voice gruff and uninviting.

"You could be a lot nicer and less rude about it." I shot back. "I don't have to do all this. I'm no servant of yours, and since you intend on killing my closest friend, I have no obligations here. You **don't**_ scare me."_

"I don't?" He glanced at me curiously, amused, perhaps.

"No."

"Then you're stupider than I thought. When I'm done with Kakarott, I'm going to crush this pitiful world, and you included."

"Yeah, right. We have more important things to worry about. For one, your stupid little ego and two, the fact that you haven't turned Super Saiyan yet." I smirked, seeing how his face looked before he turned away. He was ashamed.

"Are you here to taunt me woman?" He growled.

"No, just here to feed you." I placed his tray next on his bed stand and sat beside him. "You know, the androids the kid mentioned are something worth thinking about." I said.

"Who cares?" He looked away again, out the window this time, as if contemplating 'why him?' Abruptly, he whispered, "It's unfair."

"What's unfair?"

"All my life, I had believed I was the savior of my race. My father told me . . . that I was to be the one: The Super Saiyan. And now, Kakarott, the son of a nobody soldier, a third class idiot soldier, **he**_ has that kind of power?"_

Why was he telling me something like this? Why was I listening? Why did I **care**_? He wanted to destroy the world, kill my friend. I stared, realizing his voice contained too much anguish and weariness. "Goku is driven by love for others, not anger. That . . . maybe that's your problem."_

"He's **pure**_." Vegita spat. "Pure of heart. Perhaps I'm not pure enough." He struck his fists on his knees, anger forming his features. "The Gods are cruel. That idiot deserves nothing! Vegitisai was _**my**_ world! They were my people, he's nothing but a peasant in my ranks! God-damn it, why is he the one? Why not me?"_

I didn't answer, knowing his hurt was too deep for my healing. Slowly and gently, I placed my hand on his shoulder. He did not move to push it away, but instead strangled a cry and buried his face in his palms. "Then the boy! Why are the Gods so cruel? Haven't I been mocked enough?!" He pushed me away, stood with only a tear in his eyes, the others dissipated and saturated on his glove. "Leave woman! I must prove my given birthright . . . and your damn sympathy isn't wanted!"

****

~~~

Light fluttered my eyes open and I winced, morning had come too soon. I lay in a tangle of sheets, hair in my face, sleepy eyed from the first full rest in two nights. 

I was alone. Vegita was now one of the missing, and perhaps even Trunks and Goten. I hated the empty bed, and felt lost with out my usual companion. The Saiyajin Prince hadn't returned, neither had his offspring or Goten. I could only assume they had been taken by what ever got Gohan. Slowly, I lay back, head placed on my feather pillows, and stared at the ceiling cracks. The dream confused me, it was of earlier times, before I became pregnant with Trunks. I didn't know why the dream had risen from my subconscious, but it brought old feelings back. I wished he would have confided in me rather than argued with me. But then again, I didn't invite him. I was rather nasty that night myself.

Yamucha must have brought me here, because the last thing I remembered was studying that damned silver ball with Ami and then nodding off. Ami had been scanning a visual on the sphere with her mini computer, having explained to us everything that was going on. Cooler, how she and her friend came from a different dimension, and how she was a Princess of a planet Mercury, and she was a fighter, a warrior. I smiled slightly; it was about time women showed men how to do a job, we had none of that down here, unfortunately.

I looked about, expecting to see the scar face man in my room or the new teenager with hair almost just like mine. But I saw no one. Disappointment filled me, for my loneliness drove me to look for companionship; mainly in Yamcha. I shook the thought away and clambered out of bed. The last thing Yamucha needed was to become my bed warmer again.

I stumbled over to the mirror and stared at my pale complexion. Not a blemish in sight..no age spots, yet my lavender hair was out of place and I had circles around my eyes. I looked far older than I was. With a groan groaned, and sat back, wishing to turn back the hands of time. Yamucha was right, I deserved Vegita. He and I had everything in common.

"Bulma?!" Yamucha's voice called out from behind the door. "Bulma, the others are here now, we've found seven spheres."

**__**

*Yamcha*

Bulma entered the room; wet lavender hair hastily combed out of her eyes, dressed in glove tight blue jeans and a dark blue silken blouse opened to a lacy tank shirt. Uneasily, I fingered my glass of orange juice, remembering how beautiful she was, and placed the glass down on the table. She crossed the room and seated herself at the head of the table. I wiped my mouth, hoping it wasn't gaping, and scanned the others.

Krillen finished up a large serving of eggs and steak while Tenshinhan and Chouzu worked on plates of pancakes and fruit. Piccolo stood by the window, arms folded, eyes closed. The new girl, Ami, was sitting patiently, looking at the spheres closely with her mini computer, probably going over all that she gathered. We were all here to discuss our next course of action, now that what spheres we knew of had been gathered. 

Like everyone else, I was uneasy, concerned that this thing was bigger than it looked. Even though I claimed we could handle anything, I had my doubts, a lot of doubts. But some vanished, Ami or Sailor Mercury, as she called herself now, was strong. Very strong according to her KI level, but it looked like she wasn't aware of all her power yet. Maybe when and if her friend showed up, one of us could each take them to the Room of Spirit and Time to train . . .

"Good morning Bulma." Krillen broke the silence and my train of thought. He put his fork down and smiled at Bra, Bulma's new child. "Hey Bra, gosh, she's getting so big. She's walking I hear . . ."

Bulma nodded. She kissed Bra's forehead. "She's a good girl. Stubborn like her father though, and sometimes stubborn like me."

The infant stirred, thumb finding her mouth. She began to suck and opened an eye. I looked away, reminded Trunks and now Bra weren't my children. In many ways, I wished they were, but Vegita was there first, and I was always second rate . . . especially in Bulma's eyes.

"Seven Spheres . . . do you think we have them all?" Bulma asked. She reached out and grasped a muffin from a plate of pastries in the center of the table. Earlier, her mother had set the table buffet style with an assortment of food ranging from eggs to continental breakfast. As I recalled, Bulma was a lover of sweets and Berry Muffins were her pride and passion.

"Hardly." Piccolo lifted his head, piercing eyes now showing impatience. "We have no way to detect the damned things. Finding all of them will be difficult. I'm sure they're all over the planet."

"What gives you that idea?" I asked, curious.

Piccolo nodded towards the end table where the spheres were sitting in a neat circle. "Why wouldn't they? They're machines, possibly tools for an invasion. "

"I'm not necessarily sure on that Piccolo," Ami said and we turned her attention to her. She blushed slightly, probably not used to being the center of consideration. "There could be ways of detecting these . . . machines if I can impute what frequency wave they send out, and load it to my computer, it'll track the spheres' waves and data."

It was pretty much what I had thought on the matter, what Piccolo said. I didn't know Ami would come up with that. I grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up. She blushed.

I looked to Bulma and back to Ami, remembering how devoted they were the other night with there research. "Well, it's Bulma's and Ami's job to see how they work. Nice little note though. Its confirmed on my hunch on how Gohan was attacked. Now I'm sure that little ball is responsible."

"Sounds even more like an alien invasion thing." Krillen moaned, very concerned. "So how do we prevent those things from grabbing us?"

"I stored the one I had in a capsule. That's what I'll do with the others." Bulma bit into her muffin. After swallowing she placed the cake on her plate and bounced Bra on her knee. "Ami and I plan to design a dimensional storage device, even a force screen that will enable us to study the things out in the open without threat. Right now, I can't make hide nor hair of it, and to be honest, I'm too nervous about fiddling around with it until I can do it safely. "

"We need you to find a way of detecting the damned things." Piccolo remarked. He looked briefly at Ami, who had nodded, confirming her plan earlier. "Destroying them shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"What? With KI? I'm sure Gohan used KI on it too." Bulma said sharply. "No, no . . . let us run a few tests, and figure out exactly what we're dealing with."

"OK." I said evenly. "Then, we'll just keep a monitor on you until you're done."

"I don't mind that." Bulma glanced around the table.

"What about the dragon balls?" Ami asked. We had told her about them after she told us her story, and she new a lot about us now. "You all talked about a New Namek . . . do they have dragon balls there?"

"We haven't been able to contact them," Tenshinhan said. "Not even Dende could render a response from them. Someone was going to go there to see what was happening--" 

"But then this happened." Ami finished. We all nodded.

"Now, what I think we should do is go to New Namek and get the Dragonballs." Bulma said. "Maybe they're there, maybe they're not. But if they are, wish for Goku and even wish for some information on these things. We might even be able to wish for Gohan and Vegita. Yamcha, you're the best at that, so I think you, Krillen and Piccolo should go." 

I frowned at her logic. Sure, we could go to Namek. We might even be able to make wishes, but Porlunga had his limitations. "Ok, I think we could go, check things out and come back, if it's urgent enough. If they are there, we might even find out where Gohan and Vegita are. I can't guarantee if we can wish any of them back because they're too powerful to be effected by wishes, unless they want to be. It's also possible we could find what these things are, but I don't know if it will be worth the risk to you."

"I'm not a baby." Bulma said sharply.

Tenshinhan looked up, finished with his breakfast. "Chouzu and I will look after her, Yamucha."

"So will I." Ami said.

"Well, I think it's a good idea." Krillen announced, standing up. "We should leave as soon as possible. It will only take about two weeks."

"I don't know about this." I said, dubious. I didn't really like the idea of leaving Bulma alone. Tenshinhan would protect her with his life, but I'd feel better if I were the one. Not that my power was any better than his. I knew Bulma and the things Capsule built. In general I'd be more able to assist if a battle broke out.

No. I bowed my head into my palm. I was hopeless. Regardless how hard I tried, I loved Bulma and only trusted myself, if not Vegita or Goku with her life. 

"You have no other choice, Yamcha." Piccolo said. "I'll contact Kaiyo-sama and Goku and inform them of the urgency of the situation." Normally, Piccolo said little and did less, except in direct combat. If any of us had still doubted that in his heart Piccolo was our friend, we wouldn't have doubted any more; Gohan's disappearance was forcing the one-time conqueror of the world to reveal his true feelings.

Krillen nodded, and looked at me. "Ok, let's get ready."

**__**

*Rei*

I sighed loudly, but not enough to wake the sleeping ten-year-olds next to me. It had taken longer than expected to go back to Capsule Corporation. Trunks and Goten said only a few more hours and we'd be there, and they've been asleep since.

I was beginning to doubt this yellow hunk of fluff. _'I swear, if this cloud gets us lost . . .'_ I began to think homicide. Slow homicide. But there weren't many ways to kill a yellow flying cloud. I didn't even know if the cloud was _alive_.

I sighed again, the heat, lack of food and sleep were wracking my brain of common sense and filling it with stupidity. It was morning, and we had left in late afternoon. The time seemed right, Trunks had said it took them half a day to get to the desert I was in.

No thanks to Cooler, it probably took me no more than minutes. I was about to give up hope, when a large city came into view and Nimbus, as the yellow cloud was called, decided to pick up speed. Quickly, the cloud flew over houses and buildings, over people who were just waking up, unaware that if someone didn't stop Cooler, this world would be doomed. The cloud stopped at a building, shaped like a dome, and in big bold letters read, "Capsule Corporation."

I debated to whether or not wake the boys up, what was I supposed to do? I didn't live at Capsule Corp.

Was I supposed to just knock? Mentally I shook my head and decided to wake the sleeping kids. "Trunks," I whispered after shaking him a little.

"Um, just five more minutes mom." He mumbled, and I laughed.

"It's Rei, Trunks. Not your mom, Rei." I said.

Slowly he got up and stretched, yawning. He looked at me, and I pointed. He grinned and jumped off the cloud and I followed suit. "Oh Goten," I called in his ear. "We're here."

Unsteadily, he turned over and fell off of Nimbus, mumbling an 'Ow.' He looked up and frowned, but grinned when he saw the familiar CC sign on the house. "We're here!" He yelled and ran after Trunks, who had been waiting for him.

I sighed, preparing myself to meet, what Goten and Trunks described, the strongest humans and non-humans on this particular planet.

****

***

Author's Note: Hello again my fine feathered friends! Once again have I finally updated! Heehee. And I brought a guest here today--

*pulls out Wufei from GW who happens to be wearing the usual white pants, but this time he has no shirt on.* *drool*

****

Wufei: INJUSTICE! You already put me in your other story's author's note!

****

LunaDragon: Meet Wu-man, my new trusty side kick.

****

Wufei: What do you mean baka onna?!

****

LunaDragon: *rolls eyes* Don't mind him, he's just upset I haven't paired him up with Rei in my other fic called "Children of War" yet. It'll come soon though, for those who are/have read it.

****

Wufei: What?! Injustice--

****

LunaDragon: See?

****

Wufei: *glares and thinks of how nice it would be to have his katana right now* Baka onna. Why not drag Maxwell in here instead of me?

****

LunaDragon: Because you're sexier right now, and Duo's busy. Sorry Wu-man. You're stuck with me.

****

Wufei: My name is NOT Wu-man. It is Wufei!

****

LunaDragon: We'll continue this another time. So review or else I'll turn Wu-man in a kitty-cat.

****

Wufei: INJUSTICE!

****

LunaDragon: *grins* yep, soon look out for my new fic. Its a comedy and the Gundam boys get turned into cute little cats! Review if you want it.

****

Wufei: DO NOT REVIEW, IT IS INJUSTICE IF YOU DO SO!

****

LunaDragon: Bye! Please review!


	8. Chapter 7: Son Goku and Future Trunks

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue, I be happy. ^_^_'_

****

`The Machine`

****

Summary: Sailor Mars and Mercury are sucked into the DBZ world, changing fate, and bringing back one of the deadliest enemies to conquer the Z fighters.

****

Important: This is an Alternate Universe fic. Lets say Goku did beat Majin Buu, but he died because a strange power was blocking out Dragon Shenlon's power, rendering the Dragon Balls useless. The last wish made, however, was to erase everyone's memory of Buu.

****

Chapter 7:

Son Goku and Future Trunks

**__**

*Cooler*

Wind hissed across the barren landscape, it's mystical energy whipping at the tall trees, grabbing at their branches and biting the planet's surface with its force. Bolts of yellow energy kissed the planet and the blackened clouds parted, giving way to the great being of the Porlunga Dragon. For an instant, it's eyes grew red as it dissipated, flying up to the sky and turning into seven balls of yellow light before throwing them in different directions.

The great Saiyan stood, staring at the rolling green plains of New Namek. His jagged black hair swayed in the breeze, blowing to and fro his face as he turned his enraged eyes to me; the mechanical being; Metal Cooler.

I grinned, dropping the battered body of Gohan to the ground. "I knew you'd except with the right motivation." I said, cheerfully weighing the features of the warrior before me. "It's been a long time . . . hasn't it Son Goku?"

"Release my son." The low alto voice spoke in utter hatred and I almost laughed aloud at that, but instead released a smirk. His dark brows narrowed, Goku dropped into his fighting position; hands forming claws, his powerful legs ready to jump.

Magic had always amazed me. It could grant power, blessings, revive the dead, and even trap an enemy. I looked closely at Gohan, his limp form suspended by a magic power, a form I could now command at will. Nothing was going to go wrong. 

I would have everything I wanted, for I had used each of my wishes well, predicting all my opponents' moves. Oh, this would be simple. My power was at its peak; my plan was perfect. Son Goku, back from the afterlife, here to save his pathetic first born child. He would soon fall before me, under my control.

Bless the powers of all kinds of creation. The Gods were with me now. I poised confidently, my finger raised, glowing with power. "You understand the bargain, right? You must fight for your son."

I kicked the teenager who let out a small groan. Gohan's eyes opened, stirring slightly, his weakened body feebly wincing against the bids that held him tight. "Father . . . don't . . ."

"I am ready." Goku agreed.

  
Excellent . . .

Silence. The plan . . . my plan would come to pass after Son Goku falls. I would have the three most powerful weapons in the cosmos. The three helpless Saiyans . . . all would be a part of me. Helpless. Unaware. Mechanical. And of course, soulless.

I smirked. They'd be part of The Machine. The one and most important part of the Big Gheti Star that those idiots did not destroy. Earth would be mine. Then the galaxy. And soon, the universe. All of which would be all mine.

**__**

*Gohan*

  
Consciousness returned slowly.

I became vaguely aware of the swirl of bubbles and the cool clammy sensation of a thick liquid cradling me. Apprehensively, my eyes opened to bright blue and a blur of shifting forms that were beyond my line of focus.

I shook my head, the thudding and gurgle of fluid pounding all around me. I was suspended, wires attached to my form as I floated in a tank filled with a strange, liquid blue substance. Reminiscences of Cooler and the chamber of mirrors eased their way into my thoughts, and I realized that I was inside one of the three tanks located in the room. The middle one, I grasped. To my left was one with a vague shape, just like the other to my right.

My head whined, thousands of voices echoed in my brain. I wasn't alone; a network of beings and other things plagued my mind; making me the center of their world. For but a moment, I listened, feeling the voices soothing. They called to me, letting me know that I would never need to exist alone again.

I inhaled, feeling the liquid pervade my lungs. For a while, it was easier to forget and become one with all those around me than to fight it with a meaningless and unhelpful struggle.

The ambush of voices then began to separate, becoming clearer. All they wanted was power. My power.

I glanced down to see a brown tail twitch and bend. My tail; the realization convulsed. My tail had somehow grown back! The savage power and strength flooded my mind and was swept away through the vibrating wires that perforated my flesh and muscle.

I was unable to move so I closed my eyes, listening closer to the voices. One was stronger than all the rest. The master, the core, our father but not mine. I struggled for a moment, knowing the center was my enemy, Cooler. He wanted to control and destroy what I once was. He wanted a raw saiyan, not a half-bred human. So now he wanted to destroy me.

Images flowed through my mind like waves. Thousands of beings, their essence drained, bodies trapped within the frame work of the Gheti Star. They were all a part of a greater machine. A machine I fit into perfectly. I was a main component and was designed to function in the whole.

I felt like I was drowning. My thoughts struggled to break free, but despite my efforts, they kept returning to the soothing voices. My eyes shot opened and I would've gasped have I not been underwater.

There, Cooler stood before Goku; my father. The full-blooded saiyan was bound to wires, his body pinned with circuitry like a ball pinned with needles. My father's head hung low, his chin on his chest, his eyes closed in an induced sleep. He was positioned in an opened cistern in front of my tank. His tank was otherwise empty, the blue liquid not yet active.

"You are not as strong as you believe yourself to be, Saiyan." Cooler spoke, his half metal face smiling thinly. His hand reached out carefully, tracing under my father's chin.

Groggily, his eyes opened. Half closed spheres of ebony black peered out from a tangled mane. "Cooler . . . Gohan . . ." Drugged with the virus no doubt, his words were thick, just on the verge of slurring incomprehensibly.

"I'm here father . . ." I said, forcing my mind to take control, but I had a strange feeling someone was helping me.

The image scattered as neon blue liquid and bubbles arose, shifting the obscured forms. Dimly I made out Cooler and father beside me once more. In a different tank floated Vegita, and he too had a tail, but his showed no power as mine did.

Father appeared to notice me, he stirred against the wires and invisible binds that held him. He snarled, voice full of hatred and regret, "What are you doing to Gohan?! Leave him alone, he did nothing to you!"

"Nothing to me? He's your son, which is why he must suffer." Cooler said smugly. "But don't worry, I want him just the way he is. He's useful, very useful like this."

"Bastard!" Father yanked down the wires holding him steady to no avail, his efforts useless as were mine. "Leave him . . ." His voice trailed off. "Take me . . . Leave Gohan. He doesn't deserve this . . ."

"But you do." Cooler turned my father's face from me.

I wanted to lash out, but I couldn't move, and no sound escaped my mouth, only sprays of blue bubbles. So I gave in, trying to understand the distant voices. It was better than listening to the others. I could focus here, formulate a plan. I was myself. "Father . . ."

"I'll destroy you! Leave Gohan alone!" Father shouted.

"I'm going to take everything from you, Goku. Your name. Your child. Your family. Your friends. People. Glory. Your pride. You're going to be a part of what has been me for years. Like your body already is. You will be my servant." Cooler stepped back. "You can tell I'm already inside you. Changing you . . ."

Still, my father's gaze dropped, and I was unable to make out an expression. I feared for him. He hated machines, he feared them. To be turned into one must be his worst dread. "No, I won't let it be father . . ."

But I had little choice. I'd be trapped in this tank for eternity, unable to fight the drainage of power. The power Cooler planned to use to change my father into a monster like himself.

"I will fight you. I will not serve you." Father threatened, but his voice betrayed doubt. He felt the things inside him, turning his body and mind into Coolers.

"You say that now, but you will have but a choice," Turning away, Cooler laughed. "You cannot fight my will, nor my technology. It will destroy the parts of Goku and turn them into devoted servants of The Machine! Goodbye Son Goku, soon you will be my pet! And then you will help me consume Earth and the universe!"

"No, I won't let you!" I shouted to Cooler, aware his mind was close to mine. His laughter broke through my thoughts, the voices began to whisper again.

"You too, Gohan. You too will fall before my power. It is your destiny."

Something blocked out his threats and dimly, I began to hear chanting. I couldn't understand the words, but they were there. Unlike the other voices which sounded almost soothing, this one sounded gentle but determined.

"Warui seishin-res chirasu kara de kare no mono karada!" [1]

"Osoraku ano kuroi yoakes tada saseru ano hikari kuru no tame ni soshite ano warui atsumeru e-ni o saru!" [2]

The voice grew somewhat stronger and I could feel something leaving me, and for a moment I thought it was Cooler's control. I hid the thought quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice it.

The voice was giving me strength, and I would use it when it was necessary. But not now. It would be worthless now.

**__**

*Bulma*

"Well, that's that," I said. "So we have two saviors from a different dimension, here for an unknown reason with the aid of Metal Cooler. Apparently he has Gohan and Vegita . . . somewhere, and plans to control them to unleash misery upon the world. Why does this seem so familiar?"

I looked about the room. Our new visitors, Rei and Ami (now untransformed from Sailor Mercury) sat on a couch. Piccolo leaned against the wall with an amused smirk, probably contemplating on how 'women' could be of any asset to us. They had but one breed of species, so all women were supposedly inferior to him. Tenshinhan stood, his arms crossed, his expression solemn. Chouzu was by his side.

Yamcha sat on a chair, his finger tapping his chin. Krillen was in the chair next to him, looking at Rei and Ami. Eternally grateful, my son was passed out asleep in his room along with Goten. Deceptively, they had been gone for hours looking for Gohan and Vegita non stop.

No one said anything and I sighed. I felt horrible knowing what happened to Gohan and Vegita, but I wasn't going to sit here and feel bad about it. That would get us nowhere and I was determined to get my Veggie-chan back even if I was just a woman.

"Now that we have more information, it'd be wise for Yamcha, Krillen and Piccolo to head to New Namek. Ami and I will stay here and figure out what's going on with the spheres. Rei, you look exhausted, so you're free to use a guest room. But now, Tenshinhan, Ami, come with me." I ordered.

Sitting up, I walked out of the room and headed for my lab. "Bulma," Yamcha called behind me.

I turned; his face was flushed. "Be careful, you still don't know what you're dealing with." Yamcha told me.

I smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." My reassurance sounded convincing enough, despite my lack of confidence. Grateful for an excuse to get away, I continued down the hall.

**__**

*Rei*

Silently, Ami and myself walked down the halls. Bulma had allowed me to use a guest room, and Ami was going to show me to one. She stopped and opened the door for me; my eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow," Was all I could say.

The room was huge! And it was gorgeous! It was decorated with flowered wallpaper, not covering the whole room but just the borders. and the middle. A king sized bed was made for me, along with a wooden desk complete with a mirror. There was an actual walk in closet, with clothes and a dresser, and a bathroom.

"Most of the rooms are like this," Ami said. "Including the one I'm using. We're connected by a bathroom."

"Jeez, this room is huge." I mumbled, sitting on the bed. "And this bed is comfortable." 

Ami smiled. "How long have you been here?" She asked me.

"I got here last night, in a desert. I had to climb from a cliff. Very unpleasant." I said. "You?"

"This morning. I was in space, was sucked into this planet's orbit, and landed on a God's look out." She said.

"There are God's in this dimension?!"

"Just one. He's like a miniature Piccolo . . . only not so callous. Dende is his name, or Kami to some."

"This has been weird. First my vision, then I get a Ginzuishou, we meet Metal Cooler and now we're here, planning to help people we just met." I mumbled. "All this is giving me a head ache."

"You should sleep, and if you want I'll get you some food." Ami suggested.

"I think I'll sleep first. If not, I'll end up falling asleep on my food." I laughed. "You're going to help Bulma find out about the sphere's right?"

Ami nodded. "Yes, the technology here is extremely advanced, but it's interesting and I've managed how to use it."

I nodded. "I didn't tell everyone this, but before Cooler showed up, I managed to extract something from the Gohan. Cooler didn't see me, but he showed up before I could help Vegita."

"Yeah, Tenshinhan thought they were evil. So now we have to evil wards, and two scientists. I'm positive everything could turn out okay." Ami said. "I'll let you get some sleep, and if anything else happens, I'll let you know."

She smiled and closed the door behind her.

I sighed, sleeping was not going to come easy. My thoughts were mingled; as soon as I changed and got into bed, they decided to come out.

Cooler had dropped me and Ami off in a different dimension, leaving the strongest of the senshi behind. But why? It's not like we were the strongest. Makoto or Sailor Jupiter; she could have been a better choice. Her reflexes were greater than mine, and she was the physically strongest of the group.

Or there was Haruka, Sailor Uranus. Michiru, Sailor Neptune. They were the strongest team, a pair inseparable.

Setsuna, Sailor Pluto. The wisest and oldest of us all. If Cooler got ahold of her time staff, he'd be able to use that against everyone here. Sailor Venus, Minako. He was planning on controlling people, she was the second in command for a leader, the head of Serenity's court.

Or there was Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, next in line for the throne. The strongest of us all, leader to her people, Princess of the Moon. With her Ginzuishou she was the best!

But I also had one. The Takizuisho; the Fire Crystal. If it was so easy for me to acquire one, what was stopping Ami, or everyone else?

I sighed loudly and closed my eyes, praying for the sleep that seemed forbidden to me. But soon, I received my wish, and I was sorry I ever asked. . .

__

Rei's Dream

~~~

The final bell rang at the shrine, signaling what I had waited for on this weekend. For hours I had obeyed my grandfather's wishes and completed my chores; sweeping the temple, feeding the crows, attending customers, ignoring Yuuchiro pleas to help him with his training and his pleas for a date. Now all of that was over, and I put away the broom, heading for the mall.

Half-an-hour later, I was walking dazed through a crowd of people and heading to spend some of my weekly allowance. I was looking up at the sky, clouds helped block out the sun, absorbing it's heat and cooling down the day a little, when I ran in to someone.

"Rei?" Ami asked. "Where are you going?"

I chuckled softly as my friend and ally helped me to my feet. "Sorry Ami, I wasn't paying attention." I apologized. "I'm heading for the mall, want to come?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm not sure I should, I'm only a few chapters ahead in calculus . . ."

I sighed. "C'mon Ami, you could catch up soon, you're smart!"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Ami reconsidered.

I smiled brightly. Ami, being the smartest of the Sailor Senshi naturally loved to study, but at times she would break the rules. And in those moments, I wasn't sure if it was for our sake, or for hers. "Then lets get to it, I have some money to spend!"

~~~

Arms full of bags, Ami and I laughed and talked as we walked to the food court. We were exhausted, broke, and hungry. For over three hours we breezed through shops, be it clothing stores, book stores, or shoe stores, we went every where and we were broke, saving only enough for some well deserved meal.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake violently. People screamed and ran to the exits, dropping their bags and trampling over the few who had fallen. "It's an earthquake!" Ami screamed loudly, her voice barely audible over the cries of terror.

"No!" I shouted back. "I can feel a dark presence!"

"What?!" She shouted; not hearing me.

I pointed to the counter of a Chinese Restaurant and walked slowly there, my feet barely steady beneath the shaking ground. Carefully, we climbed under the counter. My eyes widened as I looked at my blue-haired friend.

Her eyes, too, were like saucers. "Can you feel that?!" I shouted.

Numbly, she nodded. "Beryl . . ."

The ceiling started to shake, more people screamed, screws fell lose, falling to the ground. Pillars shook, unhinged they fell, everything was in chaos. Rattling, a giant thunderous roar was heard, drowning out all the screams, including Ami's and mine.

I covered my ears, shut my eyes, a scream lashing from my throat. It was loud, but I could barely pick it up over the roar and crashing down that I heard.

Plates broke, chairs and glass were smashed and shattered, ceiling tiles fell. It rained dust and glass, shards reaching under our protective countertop, slashing my knee.

Then everything stilled.

Everything was silent.

My breathing and my heart kept me company, and I was sure the same was for Ami. Trembling, I rose to my feet, eyes wide with shock and dread. A giant pillar had fallen atop the counter Ami and I were under, blocking tiles and glass and other extremely heavy objects from smashing the counter flat.

I was barely aware that Ami was surveying the damage by my side.

Shops lay in ruin, people trapped and dead under debris, and I realized, we were the only survivors. I fell to my knees in panic. If we had stayed . . . we would have been dead right now. If I hadn't pointed to the counter where Ami and I could hide, we would have trapped under the rubble.

The sky turned neon green for an instant, a crash soon followed. Droplets of water fell, soaking me. What did it matter now? We were the Sailor Senshi, we were supposed to protect people! But we failed!

I was soaked, chilled to my very bones and soul. This was no damn earthquake! **Someone** had done this. Someone had done this to kill **us**. But instead, they had killed all of these innocent people!

"Beryl . . ." I muttered, grabbing my transformation pen. She was here. She had done this.

I looked up at Ami, she was already one step ahead of me. "Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

I start to twirl, fire blazing all around me. My shoes form, as does my Sailor Fuku. The symbol of Mars attached to a bow appear behind me. With one hand on my hip, the other pointing at our unseen enemy, I shout, "Beryl, we've defeated you before, and on behalf of the planet Mars . . ."

"And on behalf of the planet Mercury, we will finish you again!" Sailor Mercury finished for me.

Laughter.

Disembarking from our poses, Sailor Mercury and I look around. "You two, pathetic little Sailor Senshi? Defeat me, the Queen of the universe?!"

We look up, just in time to see a giant yellow beam heading straight for us. "Jump!" Sailor Mercury screams.

Doing as advised, I jump out of the way, immense heat singeing my back as I scream. I seconds, I'm being thrown to the ground, Sailor Mercury landing at my side. "Rei," She whispered.

"I'm not exactly okay, but I'm not dead yet." I answered. She smiled sheepishly, and we stagger to our feet. "Where are you Beryl?!"

"Show yourself!"

More laughter, and Beryl appears only a yard or two in front of us. She looks just like she did when she absorbed Metallia; only now she had a smug and confident smirk on her face, a giant black cape covering something.

"Pitiful brats, do you think you can stop me now? I am invincible!" Beryl shouted.

Strength radiated off of her, she had indeed gotten stronger. But Sailor Moon was stronger still. "We will beat you again Beryl!" I shouted.

"Only this time, our lives will not go to waste!" Sailor Mercury shouted. She was getting ready to do her attack, "Mercury . . . Aqua . . ."

Beryl unveiled her cloak. Sailor Mercury stopped stiff in the middle of her attack. The harp dissipated, and we both stared in shock.

"No . . ." I whispered.

There she was, our leader, our friend . . . Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon. She was in the arms of a half man, half lizard, completely made of metal. A long metallic tail smashed the ground, creating a giant crater. A metal smirk was plastered on his face as he stroked a blonde bang from Sailor Moon's face.

"You see?" Beryl asked smugly. "No one is strong enough for us. **No one**."

Slowly, Beryl grabbed the Ginzuishou from Sailor Moon's chest. Ribbons surrounded her and when they disappeared, she was back to Usagi. "Let her go!" I shouted.

"Do you think I would do that?" Beryl laughed. "Now, if you want to see your pitiful Princess, I suggest you all meet a Tokyo Tower . . . before I get fed up and kill her that is."

The lizard/man's smirked widened, and the three disappeared. 'You'll come in handy, a challenge. I'll be sure to absorb your power . . . after I'm done with everyone else. . .' Someone whispered into my mind.

__

~~~End of Dream~~~

My eyes stayed closed even after my previous vision had ended. I groaned inwardly; why was I having the same vision **again**?

Suddenly, my eyes bolted open, something was wrong. I concentrated on my vision, the last part . . . the part I didn't catch last time. **What** did he say?! I knew now who the lizard was, Metal Cooler. But he had whispered something in my mind . . .

__

'You'll come in handy, a challenge. I'll be sure to absorb your power . . . after I'm done with everyone else. . .'

"Crap!" I shouted, jumping from the bed. The spheres! That's how he took Gohan and Vegita! And he was planning on taking everyone else!

"Mars Fire Crystal Power . . . Make up!" I cried, grabbing my Takizuisho.

**__**

*Bulma*

"There's that." I said, straightening and placing the diamond edged drill on the work bench. I pushed up my visor and glanced about the room. My father and four technicians trifled about the lab; monitoring computer equipment and preparing the _Electron Microscope_. 

Normally, I avoided a swarm scene when I worked, but these spheres needed particular attention and Ami and I couldn't do it alone. One tech constantly watched the print read out that was attached to the monitor scanning the ball, while two others assisted my father in activating and testing the electron microscope. The last tech made sure the security systems were running smoothly. We were taking the utmost caution in case of an emergency.  
  
Papa approached me, lined face drawn so his grayed mustache drooped. "Well Bulma, were almost ready here."  
  
Tenshinhan watched from a safe non-interfering distance. He looked puzzled, but smiled at the tiny shavings of dust I drilled off from the sphere. "And you will be able to see what it is made of with that microscope?" He asked politely.  
  
"That's the plan." Ami replied as she picked her head up from monitoring the workers.

Carefully, with rubber gloves and an eye dropper, I prepared the slide and handed it to my father. "I'd like to make heads or tails of this thing in a couple of hours so I can go back to making that force shield."  
  
"One thing at a time, Bulma. We don't want you over loading yourself. Bra needs her mother." Father reminded me. My daughter was with my mother right now, but she was very attached to me and Vegita. I seldom worked in the lab without her, other times she was annoying her father. 

Today was an exception.   
  
I checked my watch. I'd have to nurse her in an hour or so, so my time in the lab was limited. I wanted to finish today's agenda so I could go on to other things after feeding Bra.  
  
"It's just the sooner we get that damned shield finished, the safer I'll feel with those things around. Those things are creepy."  
  
Sitting on the examining table the sphere looked harmless. Wires hooked it to monitors, measuring it's energy output. So far, it gave a depleted level, but a steady electronic impulse. For what reasons it emitted anything, I hadn't the faintest. In fact, it continued to emit it without change as I hacked away at it's exterior with the drill.  
  
Puzzled, I tapped the ball and watched the monitor. As I expected, the readings fluctuated slightly. They always did when it came in contact with something living.  
  
Interesting. 

I turned away and crossed the room to Ami and the electron microscope. Ami sat at the main computer with images of a tiny network of tightly fitted shapes on the screen. I blinked, leaning forward. Her eyes were wide with shock and fascination.  
  
"How interesting." She whispered. "Do you see it?"   
  
The image rotated, zooming in closer to one of the shapes. They were machines. One tiny, twitching mechanism extended tendrils towards another of its sister forms. I frowned in disbelief then glanced to my father. "Little machines. Nanotech but far more advanced than the ones I saw with doctor Gears androids."  
  
"Indeed." Papa leaned into the back of his chair from the other side of Ami. "Do you know what they are doing?"  
  
"Repairing themselves." I glanced to the sphere, a shudder of terror filling me. "It's acting like a virus."  
  
Tenshinhan drew close, his gaze on the screen. "Is it alive?"  
  
"Yes, all machines are alive in a way." I met his gaze. "I think it feeds on the impulses given by a living being."  
  
I tuned back to the screen and watched the little machines repair and replicate themselves. 

"If they could repair and rebuild themselves as quickly as they appeared to be, why couldn't they also invade, like a virus, another machine . . . or other beings?" Ami asked.  
  
"Oh my god." I spun, nearly knocking Ami from her seat, and dashed across the room to the scanner and the sphere attached to it.  
  
The door to the lab burst open. Something streaked into me just as the ball burst out in a shower of silver and wiggling hissing wires. A scream barely escaped my lips as I struck the ground.  
  
Tendrils whipped out toward me, but my rescuer lunged at them. With an out stretched hand the lavender haired youth shot out a brilliant blue bolt. The beam dissolved the wires in an inferno of Ki. 

Only one of them whipped free stinging the newcomer in the arm before he could finish off the sphere with a final controlled energy blast. "Tenshinhan! Rei! Destroy all the machines! Now!"  


"Mars fire-hawk ring!" I heard Rei scream. A hawk shot out, followed by a ring of fire, destroying three spheres.

  
Trunks? Rei? I stared, too stunned to object. Tenshinhan leveled several Ki attacks at the machinery in the room. My jaw worked without sound. What was Trunks doing here? Trunks returned to his future dimension. Yet, here he was, standing in my lab. His hair was matted to his brow, and he was sickeningly pale. Panting, the youth stepped uneasily to me.  
  
"Mother . . . I've made it in time . . ." Scarlet spread over the waist of his jeans and white tank shirt. Wearily he smiled, then collapsed in a heap on the floor.

****

**********

Author's Note: Heehee!! There's a gift to all those who wanted Future Trunks to come back! ^_______________^ I thought it'd be cool to have him join everyone else! But, what happened to him? Hmmm? Find out on the next chapter! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

[1] "Warui seishin-res chirasu kara de kare no mono karada!"

[1] "Evil sprits disperse from his body!"

[2] "Osoraku ano kuroi yoakes tada saseru ano hikari kuru no tame ni soshite ano warui atsumeru e-ni o saru!"

[2] "I dare say the darkness dawn but let the light come in and the evil gather to leave!"

****

NOW THAT YOU'VE READ, PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 8: Usagi's Decision; Information...

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue, I be happy. ^_^_'_

****

`The Machine`

****

Summary: Sailor Mars and Mercury are sucked into the DBZ world, changing fate, and bringing back one of the deadliest enemies to conquer the Z fighters.

****

~*~ Vote for Pairings (yes, YOU, the REVIEWER)! It's a Sailor Moon/DBZ fic called "The Machine: Pairings" and you can find it under my pen name. ~*~

****

Chapter 8:

Usagi's Decision; Information Confrontation

****

|

**__**

*Usagi — Sailor Moon*

I hated doing this. I had no other choice. Setsuna said there was no other possible way of getting Rei and Ami back. But this was too much, even for me. How was I supposed to do this? It was terrifying of taking someone away from their family, just to dull the ache in my heart for my two friends.

"Setsuna . . ." I whispered. "Isn't there another way?"

My head was bowed, and I was staring at the ground. It seemed like the most interesting thing right now, I didn't want to look in her eyes. I wasn't sure how I would react. I was glad that there was even a way to bring Rei and Ami back, I would do anything, no matter the cost, at least I thought. They were my Senshi, my dear friends. I was **hoping** that Setsuna would reassure me, tell me this was what was to be done, and that everything would turn out fine in the end. But I was also afraid and angry, almost hoping that this **couldn't** happen. I was confused, my thoughts twisted in viscosity.

Slowly, I lifted my gaze and my blue eyes met her garnet eyes. Her voice was soothing, soft, like a grandmother's would be, "I am truly remorseful, my Princess. But there is no other way, and it would be for the greater good."

"Is that so, Setsuna?" I asked. "My friends are the world to me, all of them. Bringing back Rei and Ami is most important right now, and I would do anything to get them back, as long as it would not jeopardize the life of others; being it friends or civilians. But this, Setsuna . . . this . . . this **is **jeopardizing a lot. We're talking about taking Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn, away from her **father**."

"Princess—" The older woman persisted, but I cut her off.

"If we take Hotaru away, what will her father make of it? She is a **baby**. He doesn't understand, and we cannot keep erasing someone's memory! Don't you understand Setsuna?" My voice was no longer soft or calm. It was strong and filled with pain. I looked at Setsuna with pleading eyes. "We're risking it all . . . when we could think of something else."

"I am sorry my Princess. But there is no other way of bringing them back."

"What if we go to the past and stop them from disappearing?!" I shouted, frustrated tears in my eyes; running down my cheeks.

Part of me tried to reason. I knew there wasn't anything else we could do, and I felt like a child. I was being torn in two: Ruining Hotaru's life, saving Rei and Ami, or saving Hotaru from her fate, protecting her father, and disregarding Rei and Ami.

I was at a fork in the road, a venomous snake behind me. I had to act quickly, but I was unsure where to go. Numbly, I sank to my knees. "I don't know what to do, Setsuna. I really don't. What kind of leader am I now?"

She didn't answer.

"Tell me, Setsuna! What should I do?!" I cried, watching the tears fall to the floor. They came from my eyes, ran down my cheeks, then falling and crashing to the floor; just like my hope. I wanted to believe that everything was fine, but everything wouldn't. Hotaru would be forced into destiny; forced into growing up. Then her control would be sucked away, and Sailor Saturn would take control.

A hand found it's way to my shoulder and squeezed in mild reassurance. I didn't look back, I doubted Setsuna expected me to. Her hand stayed there, leaving me to my thoughts for a while.

Finally, she said, "Princess, I am the Guardian of the Time Gates, your adviser, your friend, and at times, your enemy. But this is your choice, not mine. It will be hard, there will be no solution to bringing Hotaru back to normal, but I believe it is for the best." She paused, and I could feel her body shake.

She, too, was crying. "There are strong possibilities of this not working, even if Sailor Saturn and I are at our full power; and I can't promise you we will succeed. I desperately want to tell you not to worry, that everything will be fine, but I cannot. Because, Princess, everything will not be fine if we do this."

My crying had ceased, my eyes were closed. I was digesting all of this information, and I still didn't know what to do.

"If we do awaken the Senshi of death, destruction, and rebirth through silence, there is no telling what she will do. Hotaru has no control over Sailor Saturn. I cannot promise anything, other than the fact that this is the only way."

Weakly, I brushed Setsuna's hand from my shoulder and stood. "How long do we have?" I whispered hoarsely. "How long do I have?"

Setsuna looked at me, her garnet eyes fresh with tears. I felt sorry, for putting her through my bickering. She had watched over me since before my destiny, ever since I was born into this world. She helped guide me throughout life, and revealed my fate. And now, I was showing my gratitude by pushing all my problems onto her.

"You have to make your decision quickly, I'm afraid." She whispered. "But I will let you think this through a few more hours. Don't be haste, think this through, young Princess."

"Setsuna—" I began.

"Usagi?" My mother, Ikuko, called. I heard the footsteps as she climbed to my room.

"We'll continue this some other time, Princess. You must be firm with this decision. Do not act quickly, or too slowly, but follow our heart. It has never failed you before, and I'm sure it won't now." Setsuna said. She kissed my forehead, igniting my crescent moon for just an instant.

The tension seeped through me, and I wondered if she had helped. But before I could ask, my mother swung open the door. "I thought I heard shouting . . ." She said, looking from my tear streaked face, to Setsuna, and her eyes rested on me. The worry in her eyes tore open my heart, for I knew that once again that I would have to lie to her. "Is everything okay?"

"I was just leaving, Mrs. Tsukino," Setsuna said. She looked at me apologetically, bowed to my mother slightly, and left.

Only when did I hear Setsuna's car pull out from my driveway, did I sink to the floor, crying again. I didn't care that my mother was gaping at me with shock, that she would ask me what's wrong, and I wouldn't be able to tell her.

All I could think of was that I failed, both as a leader, and as a friend.

Two arms wrapped around me, and I was pulled into a warm embrace. I just cried, letting my mother rock me back and forth. She made small sounds to quiet me slightly, and it worked, her motherly healing powers kicking into action. My crying calmed, and I hugged my mother tightly, as if my life depended on her embrace.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked, stroking my blonde hair.

I shook my head, not knowing what to do. "What would you do mom," I asked softly, "if you had to chose between ruining one life, and saving two others, or saving the one person's life, and possibly killing the two others?"

"What's this all about, Usagi?"

"Just . . . please, answer mom." I mumbled.

"I'm not sure," She answered truthfully, and my throat tightened. "But if it involves two deaths, then I would have to disregard the latter. Nothing is more important than one's life. Life is precious, and a person has to live it to the fullest. And no life is eternally ruined. It might seem that way at first, but if you have great friends, and people who care about you, then a person could put the past behind them."

My eyes opened at the realization of her statement. Who would've thought? My mother, non-knowing of all my experiences, helped me to make one of the most important resolutions of my life. "Now Usagi, what is this all about?"

"Thank you mom, but we'll talk later, I have to do something!" I said, pulling from my mothers grasp and heading out of the house in seconds.

"Usagi!" My mother called.

But the door was shut, and I took off running. I looked around, trying to find a place to transform. Soon, I was in an alleyway in the outskirts of town.

"Moon Crises . . . Make up!" I shouted. In seconds, I'm transformed. "Sailor Pluto! I've made my choice! Take me to Hotaru!"

A small, chilly breeze picks up, sending newspapers flying. The doors appear, and open, revealing Sailor Pluto. "So soon, Princess?"

I smiled wearily. "I had help . . . even though she doesn't know she helped." I said. 

__

'Thank you mother,' I added silently.

Sailor Pluto only nodded, and the Gates of Time opened. Grimly, we both stepped through, only to appear in a room. Hotaru was there, still a baby. She was in her crib, and apparently we were in her room. Briefly, I glanced out the window, dark clouds were set, and the sky appeared bleak at my choice.

The Chibi-Hotaru looked at us, cooing and seeming fascinated that two new people were inside with her. Slowly, I walk forward, and pick the giggling child up. A pang of sadness washes over me and I had to bite my lip from crying out. "Hotaru, we've come to pick you up," I whisper, staring into he eyes.

She seems to understand, for the baby in my arms stops giggling. She reaches out, and touches my broach. A white light filled the room, and when it dissipated, Sailor Saturn stood in front of us, transparent.

"Hello, Princess." She says, gripping her glaive.

"Oh, Saturn," I whisper, small streaks of tear appearing on my face. "I'm sorry . . . but we had no other choice . . ."

She smiles slightly, not a happy-go-lucky one, but a sad and painful one. "It's okay, Princess. I understand."

Sailor Pluto squeezes my shoulder tightly, and I walk up to the teenage Senshi, seeing straight through her body. I hand her Chibi-Hotaru, tears still down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Hotaru . . . please forgive me."

Sailor Saturn holds Chibi-Hotaru with one arm and takes her glaive with her other. I step back, knowing that what about to happen would be both painfully sad, and horrifying. Quickly, Sailor Saturn takes the glaive to Chibi-Hotaru's forehead, applying pressure, she cuts the sign of Saturn on the baby's forehead.

Chibi-Hotaru cries, the bleeding mark on her forehead turning purple. Suddenly, they're surrounded by a white and purple aura, blocking out my line of vision.

Just dimly, I saw Sailor Saturn's spirit going into the baby's, and her body began to grow abnormally fast, her limbs stretching, her hair growing. When the light clears, Sailor Saturn stood before us. "Welcome back," Sailor Pluto said softly. "Do you remember who you are?"

"I am the messenger from the depths of death and darkness. I am the courier of destruction from the planet of Ruin; the Sailor Senshi of death, destruction, and rebirth through silence. I am Sailor Saturn."

****

|

~*^*^*~

**__**

*Ami -- Sailor Mercury*

Mirai Trunks lay in a bed inside one of the many guest rooms, the covers pulled up to his chest. His wounds were wrapped and his clothing changed to a simple night shirt and pants. He winced uneasily while he slept, moaning and rocking his head on occasion. But he was resting, and none of us wanted to disturb him. We'd leave his visit a mystery for now.

What Rei and I did know, however, was that he was . . . well, Chibi-Trunks, only from the future. In his timeline, Androids had attacked and destroyed most of his populace. He had come here, to train and stop the Androids from ruining the future he thought everyone deserved. But then he had left back to his timeline, yet now, here he was.

"He's lost a lot of blood," Bulma said. "His wounds are old, the sphere in the lab only scratched him."

I saw Tenshinhan nod. He stood against the wall, attention on the window and what lay outside. His face was drawn with concern. "He hasn't regained consciousness at all?"  
  
"No." I said, brushing my hand through my short blue hair. "He hasn't, but it's nothing to worry too much about. 

"You've guys have had worse, according to all the stories we've been hearing." Rei added.  
  
Tenshinhan understood and smiled. "We have all been in worse shape."  
  
"You don't have to tell me that." Bulma said. 

Despite my words, I was worried about Mirai Trunks, and concerned that he had just happened to show up as something disastrous was about to happen to Bulma. "I have a bad feeling about all of this." Rei said, and I stifled a sigh. Whenever Rei had bad omens, they usually meant something. Something bad.  
  
"Both of us do." Tenshinhan folded his arms, face contemplating. "It appears it will be unwise to work on those spheres without your force shield." He said, turning to Bulma and me.  
  
"We know." I started to the lab, aware Rei, Tenshinhan and Bulma were following. We had to work fast. With the printout readings from the totaled scanner, I could design a device able to detect the energy emissions given off by the spheres. I'd feel better if we located the rest of the spheres before anyone else triggered them. At this point, we had no idea how or when they activated. Countless civilians may be exposed already. The idea frightened me. The gods only knew what those things were made to do, but I had a hunch**:**  
  
They injected nanotech into living forms and then fed off of them. They might even replicate in living tissue, like a virus.  
  
I paused wondering what the effects were. "Trunks . . . He was scratched . . . wasn't he?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Tenshinhan looked puzzled.  
  
"Trunks! He was injured by that thing . . ." Bulma muttered. With haste she sprinted down the hall, myself not far behind. "Ami, can you transform? We need portable scanner. I think Trunks is infected by those things!" She shouted, as if reading my mind.  


**__**

~~~

"Trunks? How can there be another time? Isn't there just one time?" Goten asked.

"Don't you know anything, Goten?! It has to do with parallel dimensions!" Chibi Trunks answered.

"Ohhhh . . ." Goten nodded wisely, then tipped his head. "Trunks?"

"Hai, Goten?" Chibi Trunks replied.

"What are parallel dimensions?" Goten asked.

"Ahh!" Chibi Trunks slapped his forehead. 

"Anything yet, Ami?" Rei asked as she sat on a chair near Mirai Trunks. Chibi Trunks and Goten hovered around him.

I smiled slightly as Chibi Trunks tried to explain things to Goten. I looked at Rei and saw she was smirking in amusement. "My scanner isn't picking up anything," I answered her, studying the scanner. Bulma met my gaze, then she shifted it to Tenshinhan and then to the still unconscious Mirai Trunks.

"Have you at least picked up on the fluctuated readings we had from the sphere when someone touched it?" Bulma asked, probably not daring myself to feel relief. These days, bad karma followed me, and apparently it did follow them as well.  
  
"Nothing." I said. The readings spiked up and I shot a glance at Mirai Trunks, he groaned loudly, rubbing his temples.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything." Mirai Trunks said, having heard his mother's question.

"Mirai Trunks!" Bulma shouted. "Are you okay?"

I caught Rei ushering the two kids out of the room, and I felt more relaxed. True, they saw things I probably couldn't dream of, but they were kids, and they didn't need to hear this.

The teenager was bowing his head so his long straight hair fell into his face like a lavender veil. His back was now pressed into his bed pillows, which Bulma had arranged for him, pathetically postured. "We couldn't detect the bugs once they were inside of someone." One blue eye peeked out of the mass of hair. Fear and uncertainty mirrored on his face, making me uneasy. "It scratched me. That's contact and that's all they need."  
  
Tenshinhan straightened from his position against the door frame. Concentration narrowed his features as he scrutinized Trunks from top to bottom. When he finished, he grimly looked back to Rei. "My third eye has detected impurities infecting him. They are subtly injuring his very spirit. Can you sense it?"

Rei nodded grimly. "Perfectly. It's strong, and continuing to grow."  
  
"Then I am infected." Mirai Trunks straightened. He looked away, refusing all our gazes. "You don't have any choice. You have to kill me."  
  
_'The boy definitely has an insane duty to honor. A true warrior.'_ I thought and glared at him, we could figure something out. "No way Mirai Trunks. It's not your time yet. Trust us on this."  
  
"It would be more reasonable to allow Bulma and Ami to find a cure before embarking on a journey to the great heavens, Mirai Trunks." Tenshinhan agreed to my surprise. The monk nodded to me, then to Bulma. "Both she and your mother are experts in the technological field. I am sure if anyone can come up with a cure, they can."  
  
Sullenly, Trunks's tormented features dropped, face hidden by hair once more. He formed fists. "It's only fitting. Everything I know is gone now."  
  
Suicide. Some dark dishonor burdened his soul enough to make him give up on living. 

Bulma sat down beside him. She stroked his back, giving off particularly motherly feeling. After all, Mirai Trunks was her Chibi Trunks, grown up and a paradox, but still her son. His muscles were tight and refused to relax. "What did happen? Why are you here?"  
  
Heaving a sigh, Mirai Trunks lifted his head. A hint of tears sparkled in his eyes. With the back of his hand, he wiped it away, face going from grieving to grim. "It calls itself The Machine. It originated in this time line and came to my future to obtain me and to consume my earth."  
  
Tenshinhan's eyes widened. "The Machine?"  
  
"Yes. It incorporates souls and feeds off of Ki as well as life force." Mirai Trunks's explained, his voice strangely hollow. "It needs individuals of great Ki to strengthen it."  
  
"Gohan." Rei whispered. "Vegita."  
  
"Yes, Vegita. Father came for me." A slight tremble quaked his voice. Mirai Trunks rubbed his wounded side. His eyes darkened and his attention seemed to fade to another world. "He's stronger than he's ever been before. He nearly killed me."  
  
"Why did you return?" I asked.  
  
"Because The Machine obtained the secret of time travel from this time. That's why we lost. I came back in time to stop it. And I did." He chuckled a little, touching his bandaged arm. "With a cost, of course, but The Machine destroyed everything, so it's only fitting for me to die now."   
  
He sounded futile. It was difficult to see one as strong as he looked to be reduced to a lost, frightened, vulnerable child. I couldn't stand it. "Stop talking like that. I don't think your mother would approve of it." I cast a quick glance to Bulma who nodded.  
  
"She's dead, it doesn't matter. I failed to protect my world." He held in a sob, and I swallowed. "It came to us before we even knew it. That's how it works. It plants those spheres and they overcome the populace. Before you know it, everyone is a part of The Machine and your planet is dying. Mother claimed we hadn't much of a chance and insisted I go back in time to save all of you . . . She forced me to run."  
  
"And she killed herself?" Tenshinhan observed.  
  
He nodded. "Yes, after Vegita came for me. We barely escaped with our lives. I was too injured to object her putting me in the time machine. The last thing I remember was her destroying Capsule Corporation and herself before father claimed them." Mirai Trunks brushed his hair from his brow and held it away from his face. "But I made it in time. I stopped mother from being added to The Machine."  
  
"That's right." I said pointedly. "And you don't have to die. In fact, let's use your infection to our advantage." 

"Through you, we can find a way to help the others. Especially if we can shut down those Nanotech bugs." Bulma finished.  
  
"Ami and Bulma are right. But we need to call back Yamucha, Kuririn and Piccolo." Rei announced. "Things have changed. We need them on earth."  
  
"Their wishes may help us." Tenshinhan said. "I understand we need them, but they may be able to bring Son back."  
  
Mirai Trunks cocked his head, mouth wrinkled, brow narrowed. "I didn't think about Goku. He'd be willing to come back?"  
  
Bulma folded her arms, and a twinge of hope rose in my spirit; we did have a chance. "For Gohan, even for Vegita, he'd do anything, even go to hell to save them . . ."

Mirai Trunks still shook his head. "It will control me," He said.

Rei smirked and laughed softly, to everyone's surprise but mine. "Not necessarily, Mirai Trunks." She said.

"What do you mean Rei?" Tenshinhan asked.

Her smirked broadened. "In my dimension, I help my father run a shrine. There, I learned a lot of healing rituals, and they can help."

Mirai Trunks shook his head. "They won't, not even Kami can help me now."

"That's where you're wrong." I said. "Rei, she tried them here and they worked, not completely, but they worked."

"Ami . . ." Bulma mumbled, looking from me to Rei.

Rei nodded. "When I first got here, I found two people unconscious. Now, after you all told me stories and I met Chibi Trunks and Goten, did I realize that those people were _Gohan_ and _Vegita_."

"And you . . . healed them?" Mirai Trunks asked with a flare of hope, and I saw Rei grimace.

"Not fully . . . only because I wasn't strong enough at the moment, and I only managed to heal Gohan. Metal Cooler appeared before I could move to Vegita. . ." Her voice was pained, as if she let everyone down. "But if things get out of hand, I can work on you."

For the first time in a while, each of us smiled. There was a chance of wining after all.

****

**********

Author's Note: Hello! Wave of inspiration peoples! Thanks to all those that review, and thanks to **Firefly Toru-neko** for giving me the idea of putting Sailor Saturn and Juuhachigou and Juunanagou in it. The three will be in it SOON, but I dunno, I read the review, and an idea came to me. Of course **Firefly Toru-neko** gets full credit though, for supplying me with Juuhachigou and Saturn, but I have plans for them all. As you can see by reading this chapter, Sailor Saturn's in this right now.

One more thing:

****

Vote for Pairings (yes, YOU, the REVIEWER)! It's a Sailor Moon/DBZ fic called "The Machine: Pairings" and you can find it under my pen name.


	10. Chapter 9: Freeza's In This Too?! Mirai ...

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue, I be happy. ^_^_'_

****

`The Machine`

****

Summary: Sailor Mars and Mercury are sucked into the DBZ world, changing fate, and bringing back one of the deadliest enemies to conquer the Z fighters.

****

Chapter 9: 

Freeza's In This Too?! Mirai Reveals Bulma's Hope!

__

*Yamcha*

Clouds rumbled over the plush green landscape, reminding me of home. I stared off the cliff edge over to the horizon, drinking in the alien emerald sky and the strange rounded vegetation. Namek was similar to earth in many ways. It's atmosphere, though thinner, was an oxygen-nitrogen mix and it had vast oceans as well as mountain ranges.   
  
There was a variety of animal life-forms, ranging from amphibians to large dragon-like creatures. All in all, a human like myself could make himself very comfortable on a world like this.  
  
I drew in a breath of fresh unpolluted air. I was on an alien world . . . I never dreamed it would happen, but here I was surveying the vast plains of Namek . . .  
  
"Yamcha." Krillen's voice called from behind. He and Piccolo walked out of the elder's snail shell shaped domicile. For at least an hour, they spoke with the new elder of Namek, Maeru. I stayed outside, uncomfortable without leaving a guard. The Nameks were peaceful people. They farmed the land and some worked magics, but none, as Piccolo pointed out, were warriors as powerful as we were. Moreover, I hadn't a clue as how to talk or act around these people. Both Krillen and Piccolo did.   
  
Pale, Krillen walked to the edge of the cliff and dove his hands into the pockets of his sweat pants. Bad news, I figured. Our luck of late tended to go from bad to worse. "One of the Namek Priests disappeared two days ago."  
  
"Porlunga was summoned shortly after." Piccolo gruffly added. "Maeru believes three wishes were made, one resulting in a battle, but not between the missing Namekian and an enemy. He says he felt Goku's Ki."  
  
"What?" I scratched my head, then rubbed my chin. "Someone wished Goku back?"  
  
"I'm afraid so." Krillen refused to meet my gaze. I could tell he was frightened. Then again, out of all of us, Krillen freely showed his emotions and didn't care what we thought of him. I admired that, for I was gravely ashamed of what I felt. "Damn, damn, damn, Metal Cooler's still one step ahead of us all the way."  
  
"There were no witness' to the battle. In fact, all inhabitants of the villages in that area are gone." Piccolo folded his arms, anger flickering on his face. "There is only one other person I can think of who could be responsible for this. He's smart enough for such an elaborate plan. He's also familiar with all those on Namek."  
  
"Who?" Krillen looked up, straining his neck to peer at the tall Namek demon king. "And why two of them? We already know about Cooler."  
  
"Freeza." Piccolo explained. "I doubt that Cooler could do this alone."  
  
Fortunate for me, I never encountered Freeza in an _actual _battle, or Cooler. But I remembered the stories about them. Freeza I had seen when he came to Earth, along with Mirai Trunks. Cooler was the brother of Freeza, a warrior prince in his own right, determined to destroy the one responsible for dishonoring his family. As I recalled, it wasn't out of love, just out of spite. "A mechanical Freeza now, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes." Piccolo nodded. "Most likely."  
  
"Those spheres." Krillen snapped his fingers. "I knew there was something familiar about them. They were seamless, like Cooler was . . ." Urgency washed over his features. The small monk slapped his forehead and cursed. "Baka! I'm so fucking stupid! It's a trap! Those things are still on earth. How much do you want to bet, he calculated we'd run off to Namek with Piccolo and leave those things with Bulma and the others?!"  
  
Cold terror seeped into me leaving me numb with realization. I shuddered a breath, hating myself for being talked into leaving her. Bulma . . . 

I squeezed my eyes shut not wanting to imagine her in danger. "Fuck!"  
  
"No use complaining about it now." Piccolo snapped. He pushed us towards the edge of the cliff and lifted himself from the ground. "Let's get back to the ship and return to earth."  


**__**

~~~

Bulma . . . trapped on earth with multiple time bombs and a monster capable of eating worlds. 

The image prickled the hair on the back of my neck. Hastily, I flipped switches and set the ship's controls into place. I'd never forgive myself for leaving her. My instinct was right all along and I should have listened to it. Around me the engines rumbled, steeling my attention. Everything sounded smooth. I did a last systems check, made sure everyone was strapped in, then began the sequence for lift off.  
  
In two days we'd be back on Earth. Hopefully, if it was _just_ Cooler and if he did capture Goku, it would take him longer to subdue or kill the Saiyan. I highly doubted he'd just kill his prisoners. In fact, at one time, Cooler tried to steal both Goku's and Vegita's energy for Big Gheti-Star. My gut strongly suggested that was the case now.  
  
If we were real lucky, we'd get to earth and discover Piccolo was wrong, and Cooler was alone, without his brother.  
  
Somehow, I knew we'd find trouble.  
  
The Capsule Corp. ship quaked, then the familiar sound of jets kicked in. The landscape beyond began to diminish and sky rushed up. I gripped the steering column, holding it still. The shaking steadied out, leaving only the vibrating of rocket engines in its wake.   
  
Clouds vanished and the sky darkened until eventually only stars came into view. New Namek became nothing more than a green white sphere below. Moments later, we broke from orbit into the vastness of space.  
  
With a sigh of relief, I laid our course into the flight computer and set the auto pilot. We could relax for the moment and prepare for the possible conflict. "That's it, we're on our way." I pressed my back into the seat and stretched my arms over my head.   
  
"I'll see if I can contact earth." Krillen said, unstrapping himself.  
  
"Good idea." I looked over at Piccolo. The Namekian sat, arms folded in the corner. 

Together Krillen and I crossed over to the interstellar communicator. Surprisingly, it bleeped and a small red light began to flash. Someone was attempting to contact us. My stomach tightened. I stared blankly, expecting the worse, but praying it was Bulma. "Keep your fingers crossed." I whispered. The monk at my side nodded.  
  
"It will be ok, Yamcha. Nothing can outsmart Bulma."  
  
I didn't have blind faith in anyone, save perhaps Son. However, even that had its limits. A screen dropped down from a panel in the ceiling and an image fuzzed into focus. Bulma, wide eyed and anxious, scanned our faces. After a second or two, she relaxed. All in all, she looked healthy. Still, I noted a little uncertainty in her slightly slouched shoulders and fidgeting fingers. Trying to hide the concern in my voice, I spoke, "Bulma."  
  
"Thank Kami I reached you." Her voice reverberated, and the image crackled with static. "You won't believe what has happened in the past two days."  
  
"Let me guess. Those little balls, one attacked you, right?" My own voice betrayed me, though not to my surprise. I was terrified for her.  
  
She pressed her lips together, then nodded. "Then I guess you've found out what's going on?"  
  
"No, Piccolo just came up with a painfully frightening hypothesis." Krillen informed. "What we do know is . . . Prolunga was used for three wishes, a village of Namek is now a ghost town and there was a battle. Maeru claims he felt Goku's Ki."  
  
Bulma caught a breath, then brushed her hand through her hair. "Damn it. Then you don't have him?"  
  
"No." I studied her features. Her brow furrowed and she stood in deep contemplation. "Bulma, we think, although we don't have proof, it's Cooler working with Freeza."  
  
"Just circumstantial evidence, eh? " Bulma fiddled with an ear ring."Let's assume what ever got Gohan and Vegita got Goku. I know for a fact it wants Saiyans. Freeza, interesting. The name I heard was simply The Machine."  
  
"What?!" Krillen and I gasped in unison. In the corner, Piccolo lifted a fleshy brow, then fell back into his meditations.  
  
"Where did you find this out?" I formed fists, knuckles turning white.  
  
The woman's face wrinkled with worry. She looked down, folding her hands neatly on her lap. "Mirai Trunks is here."  
  
"Trunks?" Krillen stepped forward. "Why did he return? What the hell is going on?"  
  
"It's a long story." Bulma began. She then explained the arrival of Vegita's future son and the death of his home at the hands of a mechanical horror he called The Machine. By the time Bulma finished, Piccolo returned his attention.  
  
Krillen and I stood silent, trying to absorb the newest complication in what was becoming a very urgent situation. Krillen broke the silence with a whistle. "When it rains it pours."  
  
"You can say that again." I said.  
  
"How's Mirai Trunks now?" Krillen sat heavily on the floor, cross legged.   
  
"Ok, so far he doesn't seem affected. Nor did he mention Cooler or Freeza, just that The Machine needed Saiyans who were very powerful." Bulma answered. She yawned. If I knew Bulma right, she hadn't slept since Mirai Trunks's arrival. Damn it, I should have been there.  
  
"He doesn't have to mention him." Piccolo remarked, sarcasm edging his words. "I wouldn't be surprised if they're both responsible. But we'll see in time." He folded his arms, cold gaze falling from person to person, then finally settling on Bulma. "Watch the boy. He can no longer be trusted."  
  
"I know what I'm doing. Rei's a healer, so if anything goes wrong, she can help." Bulma angrily snapped. "Yamcha, Krillen, Piccolo, just get back home. I don't know how long our enemy or enemies will take to attack, but when he or they do, we definitely don't have enough back up."  
  
"Don't worry." I ventured consolation. What I really wanted was to be at her side, taking care of her. Especially now. She was vulnerable and alone without Vegita. Even if he was a prick, I trusted him to take care of Bulma, despite how he denied it. After Cell and Buu, Vegita had changed. "I'll push the engines, we'll be there in no time."  


****

~*^*^*~

*Rei*

I stood by the closed door to Trunks' room. It was sort of ironic, the cute little kid turns out to be a sexy teenager. At this, I couldn't help but think of the others. Usagi would probably forget about Mamoru in an instant, and start drooling. Minako would have heart filled eyes, stalking the poor guy. Makoto would blush madly, mumbling that he looked like one of her old boyfriends. And then, the only sane ones, Ami and me, would have to straighten things out.

As incongruous as that sounded, I missed them a lot. It made me wonder how long we'd be here, and if everyone even knew we were gone. I know they would figure it out, but if they knew we were gone from our dimension gone. Setsuna would probably figure it out, but even her power had it's limitations.

I sighed, were we stuck here forever?

Tenshinhan was on the other side of the door, both of us guarding the entrance, listening and feeling for a change in Trunks' spirit. "Tenshinhan," I whispered, still particularly uncomfortable under the monk's intense stare. I know he didn't mean to, but his third eye saw straight through people and into their soul and mind, literally.

"What is it Rei?" He replied politely.

"You . . . and everyone else, are warriors. I mean, each of you has incredible powers, including strength, flying and Ki attacks, right?" I inquired.

"Not each of us are as strong as the Saiyans, but we're stronger than the people on this planet." He answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Can . . . well, can humans learn those abilities? Like Ami and me? If we did, it would help you in fighting, wouldn't it? I'm not planning on staying on the side-lines, Cooler and I have a score to settle."

Tenshinhan's eyes widened slightly, and it gave me the impression that he never thought of the idea. He nodded, slightly, thinking things through in his head. "There's a chance we could teach you two," He agreed. "But I'm not sure how long it would take. Both of you seem to be able to concentrate fairly easily. And that's all that it is, really. Concentration and spirit energy."

I nodded and smirked. What would the girls think, once I went back home? How would they react to a flying Ami and Rei?

****

~*^*^*~

**__**

*Bulma*

I walked through the halls from my lab and met Rei and Tenshinhan. "How is he?" I asked in a whisper. Mirai Trunks wasn't getting any better, despite the fact that he had only been scratched and that over a day had passed.

I was getting worried, and Piccolo's words gnawed at my mind. _"Watch the boy. He can no longer be trusted."_

I shuddered. Despite the fact that Piccolo was on our side, and had been for a while, his monotone and independent attitude still sent chills up my spine. (AN: Which is why he's one of my favs. What can I say, I have a thing for bad boys, despite their . . . species. O.O Resume reading!)

"Not many changes in his spirit," Tenshinhan answered truthfully and I winced. The monk could learn how to lie, hearing the truth all the time was painfully aggravating.

I nodded, "Ami and I are going to take the tissue samples from him."

Rei nodded and opened the door. It made me feel weird, her doing that. I had a glimpse of myself being taken to Vegitisai if my husband's planet was never destroyed, and people bowing before my feet, opening doors and rolling red carpets. I needed sleep, all this stress was making me delusional.

His face was still sickeningly pale, and beads of sweat ran down his face. _'Trunks . . .'_ I thought sadly.

He groaned and his eyes suddenly opened, and he shot up in a sitting position, despite his injuries. He wiped the persperation on his brow and probably tears along with it. Trunks then glanced around, as if he were confused on where he was.

"Bad dream?" I asked, interrupting him from his thoughts and from mine.

Trunks shook his head. "Not really, I'm fine." He mumbled. The boy had an insane duty to honor. From what I recalled, Trunks' pride was almost as strong (though he'd never admit it) as his father's. The boy often humbled himself and was extremely polite, but in the end, he knew his power was unmatched.

From recalling this, I dropped the subject. "Then let's get to the lab and take the samples." I said. _'I wonder how his pride will stand up to a shot?'_ I thought wholeheartedly. Every Saiyan I've encountered so far, had been afraid of needles. I smirked; they were capable of defeating enemies and saving worlds, as well as destroying them, but none of them liked shots.

**__**

~~~

Trunks's eyes squeezed shut briefly as pain paled his features as I removed a tissue sample from his wounded arm. Carefully, I placed the scraping of flesh on a slide, dotted it with solution, and handed it to Ami for study. "It wasn't that bad, was it? Kami, you're a big boy Trunks! Chibi Trunks and Bra react less when they're getting shots."   
  
The lavender haired youth shook his head. He examined his injury. "I may be a warrior, but I don't have to like the pain." He reached over to my tray and picked up a cotton swab, dipped it in alcohol and cleaned out his wound. "Do you think they've multiplied?"  
  
"I'm sure you've got a whole host of the little buggers in you." I said, remembering how they tried to rebuild themselves when we were studying them earlier. "Well, we're up against a rock and a hard place, Trunks." I assisted him in rewrapping his injury, then watched him jump off the examining table to the floor. "If we can't use any of our close range scanners on you to watch the Nanites, how the hell are we going to study them and you?"  
  
"I haven't thought that far ahead. The nanites in me may be different than the ones in the ball, but I don't think it's wise to take the risk of infecting all your computers. There is information there that The Machine cannot have." The boy slipped a tattered brown leather jacket on over his black long sleeve shirt, then rubbed his bad arm thoughtfully. "I do think you should listen to Piccolo about me. I can't tell you how long I'll be in control of myself."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but Tenshinhan over there has true sight and he can tell when you're lying. And if so, then I'll sick Rei on you" I tilted my head toward the three eyed monk and his companion, Rei, who was looking quite surprised. Tenshinhan nodded toward Trunks, a tiny smile on his face. There was very little anyone could hide from him. Tenshinhan saw into the soul. "Relax, Trunks." I touched his arm and disliked it immensely when he shied away from me. He acted like he had some horrid infectious disease we couldn't fight. "Trunks, trust me."  
  
"I'm trying." Sighing, he walked to the window, pale face lost and confused. To lose as much as he had would destroy me. I admired the boy's spirit. At least he was thinking about trying to fight. "There are more important things than me though. Finding the spheres and containing them is our best bet. I can help you and Ami design a device capable of detecting . . ." he trailed, banging his forehead into the glass in frustration. "Damn, damn, how can I do anything with these things inside of me? I can't even trust myself, can I? Tenshinhan can't see everything, not if it's subtle."  
  
"I see a great deal, Trunks. You must trust yourself and your ability to know your own body." Tenshinhan advised.  
  
I knew very little about Ki and the discipline it required, but I did know those who practiced it knew their bodies very well. "Tenshinhan is right, Trunks. You have to shake this depression. I know it's hard. You've lost a great deal, but being depressed isn't helping you." Again, I placed a hand on his arm. He didn't pull away. Instead, he met my gaze with hollow moist eyes. The loss of his mother, even his father, to this monster broke his very will. I touched tears with my fingers, wanting very much to pull him close and treat him as if he were my Chibi-Trunks. In the end, he was a very different person, raised by a grimmer Bulma and Gohan. "I know what you're thinking." I said softly. "Your father thought that way too. He didn't want to get close to anyone because he was afraid to lose them. Well, Trunks, the first person he really loved was you, and I'm sure in time it would have made him better."  
  
"He loved you, Mother." Trunks said knowingly. "He told me in the Room of Spirit and Time. He just didn't know how to say it. He admired your stubborn will and refusal to be intimidated by him."  
  
Vegita, he loved me. I sucked in a startled breath, hearing it tremble. Wasn't this what I wanted, to know the truth? He loved me. All my catering, all my concerns had paid off. "You can't be talking about my Vegita."  
  
"I am." Red faced he looked down to his feet, and shifted uneasily. "You made him very nervous. He didn't know how to express himself, so he never said anything. He could only act angry because that's the easiest emotion for Saiyans to feel."  
  
"I saw it too, Bulma." Tenshinhan said softly. "Vegita cared. His pride prevented him from doing anything about it. After all, he was a warrior prince in love with a human who'd never lift a sword."  


"I'm such a fool," I mumbled. After Buu, Vegita had been more caring towards Chibi Trunks and Bra, and to me to. But he never actually said that he loved me. Yamcha had been right. I'm spoiled, selfish and conceded, too stubborn to look past my nose.

  
Tenshinhan leaned his head back against the wall. "It wasn't all you, Bulma. He was just as much a fool."  
  
"Pride runs in the family, mother. Even mine." Trunks admitted. "I will make an effort to think positive."  
  
"That's my boy." I embraced him. He stiffened, awkward arms slowly winding around my shoulders. Pressure of his face against my shoulder and neck followed. He called me mother out of respect, but a part of me knew it ran deeper than that. He wanted me to be the mother he lost. He, like his father, didn't know how to ask. I patted his back affectionately, glad he wanted to open up to us. "Trunks, this is your home as much as it is ours."  
  
He pulled away, rubbing tears from his eyes with his coat sleeve. "Thank you . . ."  
  
"Bulma I hate to interrupt," Ami called from the computer terminal. "But I think there might be hope."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rei asked her. I joined him at the other side of the room, Tenshinhan and Trunks not far behind.  
  
Ami pointed to the image of cells and a few scattered nanites. The nanites were trying to link bridges to the cells. Like virus', they injected the cells with their material and began to replicate within them, creating a sort of cyber-cell. The process was slow and The Machinery involved was very different than the ones we studied earlier. "These were designed to affect flesh. They're also up against his immune system." Ami indicated to various white blood cells and antibodies gathering around the infected tissues. "I would say he has quite some time before they replicate enough to affect his muscular and nervous system. If they get that far."  
  
"But the people from my time, when they were infected, it was only a matter of hours, if that, before they became a part of The Machine . . ." Trunks said, leaning in so his hands rested on Papa's chair.  
  
"What kind of contact did they have, son?" Rei asked as Ami enlarged the image of white cells.  
  
"They were injected . . . Oh, I see. They were exposed for a longer period of time. Got it, I just got a scratched." He reached down to the mouse. "May I?"  
  
"Go ahead." Ami lifted her hands away and allowed Trunks to move the arrow about the screen. He focused on each nanite and studied it. After a few moments he nodded to Ami. "There should be at lease four different mechanical components inside of your tissue. We only have one. It will have to build the remaining three, but I believe these nanites need to have a large population before they can begin to replicate the others. As I recall, each nanite is a part of a bigger organism. They have to work together. They can't be isolated. It's sort of like a bee hive. They're drones working on making the organism they are inside of a larger drone. Nothing is individual. Separate one, it will shut down because it needs the others." The teen explained, leaving me in awe. 

She really did know her stuff. "We can work with that." I said, getting an idea already. "If we can find the signal they communicate with, then we can shut them down. If we're lucky, we can do this before they begin to make different nanites. I'm assuming the different ones are needed to knock down your defenses and take over your body and soul . . ."  
  
"To put it crudely, yes." Trunks agreed. "We have to work fast, mother. I do think I'm safe to monitor. I won't infect the computers like the sphere so that's a plus."   
  
His confidence had returned, but I knew it would once he had something to concentrate on. Nothing was hopeless. By Kami, not as long as I was alive. I'd protect him with my life. Most of all, I had to find a cure if I was to save Vegita. "Ok Trunks, let's get cracking. Ami, I want a MRI, CAT Scan and a Ultrasound of Trunks. Let's see exactly where those little bastards set up residence and if there are any others we've missed!"

**__**

|

**__**

*Setsuna -- Sailor Pluto*

My Princess was ready, she had made her decision. And now, we were to complete it. In a few hours we were to gather at the bay. Hotaru was staying with Haruka and Michiru, and I was to stay at the Time Gates.

It wouldn't be long. Hotaru understood, though she was pained. With her power added to mine, we could open the forbidden Dimensional Tunnel. It would create a rip in time, and would close only when the person came back.

There was a catch, though. The Senshi would have to do Sailor Teleport at the right time. They'd be sent to wherever Ami and Rei were, and the Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and I would have to do a different Sailor Teleport.

If we could even afford to leave. Because of the rip, anything could come here, but nothing could go back after sixty seconds. We'd have a limited time. And I still wasn't sure if this were to work.

It had only been tested once, and that was by the Queen of the Moon herself. It had worked, but that was how many fates had changed across the universe, in all dimensions. Which was why it was now forbidden.

I was only to use this technique for the utmost emergency, and I had no choice. Everything would change in the next few hours.

__

Everything.

__

******_*_*****_*_*****_*_*****_*_*****

Author's Notes: Heehee, this chapter took long to write. Sorry but I had to make some technical assumptions and research took a while. Why research you ask? Because I take absolute pride in my fic!

Thanks a bunch to all those who have bared with me, and millions of apologizes if this seemed to be dragged on. ^_^**;;** Gomen nasi.

Next time: Chibi Trunks and Goten get into some trouble, and so do the senshi! Also, will they be able to train Rei and Ami? Hmmm. . .

FIND OUT NEXT TIME! Review Please!

****

IMPORTANT NOTE: I will check the pairings February 28, 2002 at Midnight. So be on the lookout and vote!


	11. Chapter 10: Fortress of Silence; The Sch...

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue, I be happy. ^_^_'_

****

`The Machine`

****

Summary: Sailor Mars and Mercury are sucked into the DBZ world, changing fate, and bringing back one of the deadliest enemies to conquer the Z fighters.

****

Chapter 10:

Fortress of Silence; The Scheme of Two Young Ones 

**__**

*Minako -- Sailor Venus*

Forbidden magic, forbidden to all unless of a matter of utter chaos and/or emergency.

The words echoed through my ears and seemingly throughout my mind as their meaning seemed to finally sink in. Sailor Pluto stood in front of us: Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Moon, and me; Sailor Venus. We were to meet at the bay in one hour and we had to be prepared for the worst.

Sailor Pluto would open the Gates of Time and we would all go in far beyond what we had gone before. Passed the doors, passed the immense gravity, passed the black maze, and, if we made it that far, through the Dimensional Tunnel. There, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto would combine their strengths and rip a whole through the very tunnel.

But because it was forbidden, and only the Queen had attempted this, killing two of her greatest Sailor Senshi in the process, impossible things were most likely going to happen. I shuddered, the very thought ran chills up and down my spine.

We could encounter _anything_. And _anyone_.

"And your sure this is the only way?" Luna asked worriedly.

Setsuna nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so. Hotaru has already agreed to this, though she will have no control or recognition of being Sailor Saturn."

"So she's not in full control over her actions." Artemis observed. He was sitting on the bed next to Luna, who was curled up on the bed, eyes watching us carefully. She was apprehensive of what was to happen, and so were we. Yet, even through all that's been going on up to this point, she and Artemis had started to get extremely close after finding out they were to have a future daughter together. Diana, or Chibi-Usa's kitten. "Can that be a problem," Artemis than asked, "if Sailor Saturn decides to you know . . . destroy the Earth?"

"She won't," Makoto answered. Setsuna nodded, as did I. "She listens to Usagi, and to the Outers. Especially Michiru."

I grinned. Despite Michiru's calm and defined composer, she could make almost anyone do almost anything. Most likely it came in handy with Haruka.

"Always the silent and calm ones you have to watch out for." I said. Makoto laughed and Setsuna smiled slightly. When I looked over to Usagi, she was staring down at her hands that were folded neatly on her lap. She had been quiet through this whole conversation, and hadn't even touched the food that was in front of her. 

"Usagi," I whispered. "Don't feel bad, we all understand what you did was for the best in the long run. Hotaru included."

The destined Princess looked up, a forced smile on her face. Tears threatened to poor through her eyes but I knew she was trying her hardest not to cry. She thought that if she were strong, we would all be as well. Usagi was always stubborn when it came to protecting the ones she loved.

Shaking her head, she answered, "I know. But no one deserves Hotaru's destiny. She can't even control her actions . . . it makes me feel like I'm the bad guy for putting her through this."

Cautiously we all looked at each other, but said nothing. There was virtually zilch we could say to cheer up Usagi.

**__**

~~~

**__**

*Setsuna -- Sailor Pluto*

There we were, all of the Sailor Senshi, with the exception of two, standing at the bay. Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus stood together opposite of Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Saturn. I, Sailor Pluto, stood alone, facing all of them. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they feared what was about to happen,, but they were willing to sacrifice their fears for the safety of the Princess and their fellow Senshi.

"Shall we continue? It is not too late to turn around," I said.

There were going to be many dangers ahead, things they never thought possible would unveil themselves. The Dimensional Tunnel, as it was now called, would duplicate their worst fears ten times greater than they already were.

The six said nothing, they didn't have to. _Never abandon thy fellow Princess, thy fellow prince, and never thy fellow Senshi._ The code of the planetary warriors. We've all followed that rule fairly well, but through time we've learned from our past mistakes.

I nodded to each of them, and now we were all ready. "Chromos, guardian of time and space, I call upon your power! Open the Gates of Time and take us to the Dimensional Tunnel!" 

I held my time staff over my head, aware of the waves crashing along the shore, the wind blowing my long hair and forcing it too nip at my face. My eyes were closed and I slammed down my staff. The ground around us shook powerfully as mist settled here and there at the bay.

The ground opened up, and a metal set of double doors rose slowly from the ground. The doors glowed a crimson copper before fading. I couldn't help but be a bit frightened myself. I had only been there once before, barely escaping with my life and Queen Serenity. Unfortunately, two Sailor Senshi weren't as auspicious. Sailor Star and Sailor Sun, the twin Sailor Senshi.

They risked their lives on attending with us, insisting that they went no matter how much Queen Serenity begged to differ. We had made it only half way when things went bad. One minute we were all walking, protectively surrounding our Queen, and the next we were separated.

"When we get in there, we'll all be separated soon, right?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Which is why we must all stay close for a while. The probability of staying in a pair is greater than anything else, right Pluto?" Sailor Uranus asked.

I nodded. "Just stand together, if we make it, then all of us will meet soon. The paths all lead to one place." Saturn said. Her memories had returned fully, and she too, remembered that day.

"Everything is an illusion, right?" Sailor Moon asked uncertainly.

"Most things are, but not all." Neptune answered. "And even if they are illusions, they still have the power to hurt us. So don't take anything lightly."

A simultaneous chorus of "Right's" echoed through my mind as I pushed open the doors. "Let's be on our guards," Sailor Venus warned.

And the mist disappeared, the doors closed, and we were left in darkness.

**__**

*Michiru -- Sailor Neptune*

Silently we walked through the black maze, holding our heads high, despite the fact that the gravity around us was greater than Earth's. It was getting darker to see after every step we took, and the worst part was, we could see almost nothing, not even the hands in front of our nose. we were forced to walk in a straight line, each with one hand on a wall that I wasn't even sure was there. Sailor Venus was first, followed by Jupiter and Saturn. Sailor Moon came next, followed by Pluto, Uranus, and then myself.

A drowning echo of our footsteps sounded in my ears and I could have sworn that my heart was beating louder than anything I've ever heard before. We had walked for what seemed like days, but was actually only forty minutes to the least.

__

"it's them . . ."

". . . . are you sure . . .?"

"yes . . . I recognize them . . ."

I stopped suddenly. Voices, in whispers all around me. What was that? Who was there? Someone bumped into me and I swung around punching blindly whatever was there. They caught my fist and I was going to prepare for an attack had their voice not stopped me, "Michiru!"

__

'Haruka?' My mind raced. How was I really supposed to know that was her? We were all going to be fooled by illusions, maybe she was one of them! I swallowed my fears and stepped closer, just barely making out a pair of eyes and the glowing razor point of a sword.

I exhaled, she really was my lover after all. "Don't do that," I muttered.

"You're the one who almost punched me." Uranus retorted, and I could picture her half grinning, half smirking face even if I couldn't see it.

"Did you hear those voices?" I then asked as we walked, but then once again I stopped. Haruka was supposed to be in front of me. . .

I jumped to the side, just in time to miss the swipe of a sword. Without too much trouble, I jumped from the darkness again, blindly reaching for the ground that I couldn't see. As I looked back, a red flash of flames erupted from where I had fallen.

Just barely my eyes made out the figure as it ran towards me. Now, I realized, it was not Haruka, but just an imposter. I raised my hands over my head, a giant tidal wave surround me. "Deep Submerge!" My vocal chords scream as I amputate the water, creating a giant blue ball of pure energy from the planet Neptune. It shoots out, taking the shape of my beloved planet and disintegrates the shadow. It dies with a scream, barely audible over my panting.

Looking around, my blue eyes darting this way and that, realization sinks in reluctantly as I rise to my feet unenthusiastically.

We were separated. And I was stuck alone.

**__**

|

**__**

~*_^_*_^_*_~_

**__**

*Chibi Trunks*

Bored out of our wits, Goten and I wandered aimlessly around Capsule Corporation. We weren't aloud to do anything, not with all that's been going on. Mirai Trunks came back from the future and was infected by some virus, and now everyone was trying to cure me. Or, uh, him.

Other than that little information, we knew nothing else. My mom was hiding something and so were Rei and the others, but I shrugged it off. If they didn't want me to know, then I'd figure it out on my own . . . later.

"Come on Goten, I'm bored. Lets go do something." I suggested.

"But your mom said that we couldn't because of Cooler and Freeza." Goten reminded as he took a sip of his juice.

I sighed. "Now way! I'm not gonna be bored to death over to guys named after parts of a fridge. And besides, when have we listened to things grown-ups tell us to do?"

Goten shrugged. "What can we do? Its not like we can go looking for our dads ourselves. We tried that and found Rei instead."

My head shot up from where it was looking at the grown, trying to think. "Goten you're a genius!" I shouted. "Come on, lets go!"

Quickly I sprinted down the halls, unconsciously grinning like mad. Now we would be able to do something and help. We had saved the world before, how hard could this be? We've gone through Buu and Brolly, this would be a cinch!

I ran out the door and cupped my hands over my mouth. No use letting everyone know we were gone. "Nimbus!"

Goten appeared behind me with a grin on his face. We jumped on Nimbus just as Goten asked, "So where are we going, anyway?"

"Okay, Nimbus, take us to Kami's Lookout!"

Nimbus complied and we were off. "Trunks, why are we going there?"

"Because," I answered confidently, "remember when we had to go there during the Buu-monster?" Goten nodded. "Well I remember seeing some dragon balls there. If we can get them we could wish for everyone back. Then your dad and mine can beat up Cooler and Freezer."

"I thought it was Freeza . . ."

With a shrug, I answered, "Their both named like parts of a fridge. Same difference. And what's it matter anyways? Once we get the dragon balls, and our dads our back, those two will be gone."

Goten grinned. "Yeah! Come on Nimbus, step on it!"

**__**

~*_^_*_^_*_~_

**__**

*Ami -- Sailor Mercury*

"So you're saying they could train us?" I repeated tentatively, without looking up from the computer. I was in my transformed state, Sailor Mercury, and was looking over files of the samples we received from Mirai Trunks' tissue samples and blood tests.

"Yes, Ami. Tenshinhan could train us, and so could Trunks. He said it's all about concentration and skill. You have plenty of both, and so do I. We're Sailor Senshi, it should be a piece of cake." Rei answered.

She was hovering over me, having nothing other than to do now that Mirai Trunks was with Bulma and Tenshinhan was close behind the two. I held back a cringe. With what they all did, it sounded interesting enough, but still. We needed to research all of this.

"Rei . . ." I said. "We need to take some tests, and Trunks isn't well yet. Not only that, but I'm working on a tracking device to locate the spheres."

"Trunks is fine," Rei began, and the tone of her voice made me wonder if she was talking about him being well, or him being _fine_. "And if not then I'll heal him. I wont do it fully so you could run more tests, if it's that important. And since you're so busy, I wouldn't mind training with him alone . . ."

Her voice wavered as she cast a glance at the twenty-year old. I almost face-faulted. "You act more and more like Minako and Makoto than you think." I mumbled. "The next thing I know, you'll be telling me he looks like your old sempai."

"Wow, Ami," Rei sarcastically muttered with a grin. "I think the stress is going to your head, you just _made a joke_. Why does this surprise me so?"

I blushed. "Okay, so I'm a little stressed. Not only are we fighting along guys who are stronger than us, but we're fighting against guys who are stronger than _them_, and we're in a different dimension. Jeez I'm not going to be too ahead of my studying. Do you think they have the kind of books we used at school?"

Rei had s sweet-drop on the side of her head. "Don't you ever think of anything besides studying, Ami?"

I didn't reply for a few seconds, but nodded. "I play chess." I said finally.

Rei sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you Ami. A boyfriend might do you some good though."

I smiled and blushed. _'It might be nice.'_

**__**

~*_^_*_^_*_~_

**__**

*Rei*

Nervously I followed Mirai Trunks without saying a word. In minutes we would begin my training. He promised to help teach me how to fly and how to learn Ki blasts. As I promised Ami, I had healed him with a small spirit ward and now the virus was gone.

Not completely, but only small traces of it remained. It would take over a day for his condition to falter, which left some time for my training.

I gulped. This was definitely going to be a long day. "We'll train in the gravity room. That way people wont be curious as to what we're doing, and you can't unintentionally hurt someone who's in the way of a Ki blast." Mirai Trunks explained.

"You think I'll learn this soon? I thought it'd take . . . days or something."

He shook his head. "You're energy signature is already stronger than any human's on the planet, and since you already seem to be able to focus well, it wont take anymore than a day."

My eyes were wide in disbelief and my cheeks flushed. "If you say so . . ."

We walked the rest of the way in silence, until stepping outside to view a giant circular dome. _'This must be the gravity room.'_ I thought as we walked in. The door closed behind us and Trunks walked forward until he was a few feet in front of me.

He circled me a few times, his arms folded tightly across his chest, studying me. A blush rose to my cheeks again. _'Does he have to do that?'_ I couldn't help but wonder. As if reading my thoughts, he stopped, once again facing me.

"Alright, I think the first thing you need to learn is how to control your Ki. You have enough of it so it shouldn't be hard. Do you have any fighting experience at all?" He asked me.

I nodded. "I've had my share of fights in the past. Haruka and Makoto also taught me the basics from time to time. And uh, most people said I needed to control my temper." I admitted sheepishly, wondering why I was so self-conscious around this guy.

He sat down crossed legged, and gestured for me to do the same. I did, and we both sat facing each other. "All you have to do is relax and concentrate . . . once your mind is clear, imagine a flame is residing within you, and picture yourself pulling it out of your body, and through your hands." Trunks instructed.

I nodded, preparing to do as I was directed.

**__**

~~~

I glared at my hands, trying to will the flame I saw in my mind to transfer to my fingertips. I concentrated harder and harder on the mental image; the flame was clearly visible, like a white stripe on a black board. Yet, it wouldn't come forth, no matter how much I wanted it to.

__

'No wonder normal people can't summon this stuff.' I thought, feeling beads of sweet roll down my face. I had been at this for quite a few minutes now, and I was finding this unsurprisingly strenuous.

In front of me, Mirai Trunks was waiting patiently. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, closing my eyes. Maybe if I didn't have any observable distractions, it'd be easier.

I imagined the flame again, and to my astonishment, it began to grow. I felt its warmth spreading through my body and I reached out to it, enjoying the comforting feeling it gave me. The flame began to warm my torso, then it began to climb up my stomach, onto my shoulders, down my arms, and stopping short of my fingertips.

I wielded it to as large as I could get it, and I could feel the energy leaving my body slowly. The flame began to disappear, turning into a ball of energy. I smiled broadly, but stopped short.

My excitement almost broke my concentration, and I almost lost my ball of red light in the process. I took another deep and steady breath, and slowly opened my eyes.

A small, red energy ball was floating between my palms. It had only taken me twenty minutes to master my Ki!

I smiled up at Trunks who nodded in return. "You did well," He said.

I nodded. "It's not to big, but practice makes perfect, right?"

He nodded. "Now let it go."

"W-what? Why?!" I stammered in skepticism. "I just got it!"

"Yeah, but you have to summon it quicker. If you're going to help, then you'll need to be quick. Your enemy won't wait."

With a sigh, I reluctantly let the blast dissipate and get ready to retrieve it from my soul yet once again.

__

******_*_*****_*_*****_*_*****_*_*****_*_

End of chapter.

I hope you all like my fic so far, and thanks to all those that have reviewed! Keep them coming please! Gomen, if I sound greedy, but I want to know what people think of my fic. Don't be afraid to flame, or to ask questions, or to write a long review.

Well, next chapter out soon!

****

~*~_LunaDragon._~*~


	12. Chapter 11: Sailor Senshi Anew

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue, I be happy. ^_^'  
  
`The Machine`  
  
Summary: Sailor Mars and Mercury are sucked into the DBZ world, changing fate, and bringing back one of the deadliest enemies to conquer the Z fighters.  
  
Chapter 11:  
Sailor Senshi Anew  
  
  
  
*Hotaru -- Sailor Saturn*  
  
It was dark and I could barely see my nose in front of my eyes. My hand was pressed gently on the wall, my other holding my Silence Glaive. I had no idea who was in front of me or who was behind, but I did know that some of us were separated. Michiru, Makoto and Haruka weren't with us anymore, and I wasn't sure about Setsuna. Her energy radiated around this place and made it feel like she was everywhere. The princess I could feel, she was somewhere around here, alert and even a little afraid.  
  
"there's the Guardian. . ."  
  
". . .I thought that was Pluto? . . ."  
  
" . . . no, the Guardian of the Gates of Hell . . ."  
  
" . . . Death, destruction, and rebirth . . . Saturn . . ."  
  
My head snapped up and a low growl escaped my lips. "Who's there?" I asked, stopping from my walking. "Show yourself," I taunted.  
  
Nothing came but the voices continued.  
  
" . . . A new power is born . . . ."  
  
"The time for reform and rebirth has come . . . ."  
  
My vision blurred, my mind clogged, and everything around me vanished into a strange void. As soon as I blinked, the blackness was gone and I was in an endless field of flowers, thousands of colors.  
  
Some were white and small, others black and large. Blood red roses littered the ground, and sun flowers plagued the rolling hills. Others were different colors ranging from orange to gold to silver to teal. In the center of it all was a giant ice fragment literally shooting up from the ground.  
  
Fire surrounded it, burning the flowers and melting the giant pyramid as a figure came into visualization.  
  
Finally, the figure stepped from the ice, but before my eyes caught site of them, fire shot up from the ring and engulfed them. No screams were heard and for a second I thought the person was a goner; dead. Burned alive. To my surprise they just walked through it, not even scarred or burned.  
  
The fire vanished, the ice burg evaporated into a cloud of white smoke before turning into icicles and heading straight for me. Wherever they passed, the flowers either froze or burned.  
  
"Silent Wall!" I shouted and the crystals of ice shattered against my barrier of protection. This person -- whoever it was -- was incredibly strong. I lasted no more than four seconds. After what seemed like thirty icicles had struck my barrier, it gave way and they grazed my skin.  
  
What I thought would be a freezing sting came an icicle that burned my skin worse than fire. Involuntarily I let out a yelp and a black ball thunder crashed into me, throwing me back. I yelled in pain, surprised at its strength and completely unprepared for that attack. No sooner was I on my feet, wobbling and standing unsteadily against a tree. 'Firefly has made me weak.' I thought as gripped my glaive. 'I was better off without my emotions.'  
  
The person appeared in front of me and my scowl dissipated, replaced my utterly confused expression.  
  
In front of me was a Sailor Senshi!  
  
Her skin was unbelievably pale and her eyes were a fiery red, half shrouded with her hair that was long and raven black, streaked with a pale ice blue. Her fuku was somewhat like the rest of ours; a red bow on her front, a blue one on her back. She was wearing ankle-length black boots, two yellow ball earrings and a blue tiara with a red gem in the middle.  
  
What amazed me most were her giant white wings that stretched out, small feathers visible. "Who are you?" I asked warily. I wasn't sure if I could trust her; her fire red eyes bore into my soul almost evilly.  
  
She smirked almost treacherously; her hand moving up and reaching for my face. Just centimeters away, she stopped. Her palm outstretched, black crackling energy started to form. "I am Cooler's servant, the one that destroys everything. I'm the Senshi born from everyone's hate, Sailor Koriaisu. With the power of fire and ice at my command, the aid of my double planets; Mercury and Mars, I am here to kill you."  
  
'What?! That's Rei and Ami! Mixed as one. . .?!' My mind shouted.  
  
The black thunder from her hand shot out and I did the only thing I could do:  
  
Scream.  
  
The thunder ripped into me and stung like millions of knives cutting deeply at my skin. Again and again I was hit, until I could take no more. Suddenly, the pain stopped, as did the attacker. Painfully, I looked up. The sailor senshi was smirking at me, satisfied with her reaction from me. I growled, trying with all my might to pry myself from the ground I was now upon. Limply, I fell. 'Firefly, you've made me incredibly weak with your petty emotions.' I thought darkly, steadying myself with my scythe.  
  
I was on my knees and the senshi was still smirking broadly. "It was not Firefly who made you weak. A person feeds on emotions to help them get stronger. And anger fuels them all. You possess plenty of that, without a doubt. How about you join Cooler and Freeza?"  
  
My brows knitted together, so not only was Sailor Koriaisu strong, but she was able to read minds.  
  
"I take orders from no one but my Princess, and though your offer sounds tempting enough, anger does not fuel one's power alone."  
  
"Oh really, then what does?"  
  
"The fact that you're doing the right thing!" I shouted. I aimed my glaive at the ground and shot a beam that caused the ground to crack and an explosion occurred. "Silence glaive surprise!"  
  
  
*Setsuna -- Sailor Pluto*  
  
The black path around me seemed to grow as I walked straightly, my hand keeping a tight grasp on my time staff. Next to me, given off only by a pale glow of a white sword, was Haruka, otherwise known as Sailor Uranus.  
  
We had walked for over two hours and it seemed like days. We were getting nowhere fast, and I couldn't tell if we were even remotely close to our destination. Bright lights flashed sometimes in the distance, and both Haruka and I knew they were signs of a battle.  
  
Who was battling was the question. I caught glimpses of two figures once, and none I could recognize from here. A bright red flashed, followed by a pale blue. The colors gave off the impression of spectacular fireworks rather than a bloody war.  
  
"Haruka," I called. The woman turned her head to me but said nothing. She was still blaming herself for not keeping track of Michiru, I supposed.  
  
". . . should we let them? . . ."  
  
" . . . . no, watch them suffer . . ."  
  
". . . shouldn't we want to cause that . . . ?"  
  
"I believe your right . . ."  
  
The voices came again, and both Haruka and I tensed visibly. They had been everywhere, and I was sure the two beings were following everyone else, also. I doubted even Sailor Saturn knew who they were, but I knew those voices all too well. Sailor Star and Sailor Sun guarded this place, granting eternal suffering to all those that entered.  
  
They may have given their lives to protect their queen, but, well and doubt, this place had corrupted the souls of the senshi. Two yellow auras appeared in front of us and I stared sadly, watching two dear friends of mine rematerialize once again.  
  
It had been such a long time since I last saw them, and I had to remind myself that they weren't on the side of good any more. "Star, Sun, let us pass." I demanded.  
  
The first light-caressed figure stepped forward, revealing herself as Sailor Sun. "And why should we?" Sailor Sun asked. She had dark, dark brown curly hair tied up in a ponytail in the back of her head, and her eyes were a very light, and bright neon green. Her sailor uniform skirt was a bright green and her bows were an olive green. The top of her sailor uniform was white, and she had a tiara with a pearl in the middle point. Her face held a frown as she looked at Sailor Uranus and I, who stood before her.  
  
The other girl smiled warily as she stepped from the light, revealing herself as Sailor Star. "Yes, dearest Pluto? Uranus? Care to share your good deed for today?" She said, her words dripping with enough sarcasm to fill an ocean. She had shoulder length midnight purple hair and she wore a sailor uniform just like us outer senshi, only hers was a topaz colored skirt and two orange bows. The top of her uniform (her collar) was dark yellow, and she had a blue tiara with a jasper stone in the center point.   
  
"Whatever your deed may be, you will have to fight us and win." Sailor Sun added with a sly smirk.  
  
"We need to help the princess of Mars and Mercury, as if its any concern to you." Uranus growled.  
  
"My, my. Aren't we hasty?" Sailor Star asked mockingly. "Even after all those times we raced, Haruka? I'm shocked you treat a friend like that."   
  
"You're not a friend! A friend wouldn't want to fight us and block the path to help others, one of which could be the Princess herself."  
  
"And what about you, Setsuna? I kept you so much company in the gates of time." Sailor Sun asked me.  
  
"Haruka is right. In the forms you have become, you are no friends of ours. Both of you are enemies, and to get to the princesses we will fight in the absolute necessity." I answered calmly.  
  
"Well then, we wont hesitate, now will we, sweet sister?" Sailor Star asked Sailor Sun, her gaze fixed on Haruka.  
  
"And we wont hold back either. Shall we Setsuna?" Sailor Sun asked. She intimidated a bow, and the scenery around me changed instantly. What looked like millions of stars, (both bright and big down to dim and small) passed us by and we were in the place I least expected most.  
  
The ruins of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
"You don't let grudges fall, do you Taiyo?" I asked, referring to Sailor Sun's human name. She smiled and a giant pole materialized in her hand. The rod was tall and gold, a black star on its tip. "We don't have to do this, Taiyo. Just let us through, it will save us all the pain; both mental and physical."  
  
"I've had enough mental and physical pain now that I'm immune to it. But you, Setsuna haven't. I will definitely enjoy killing all of you Senshi one by one for what you did to me and my sister!" She spun her rod around and it began to glow. The black star on it's tip crackled with black lightning and it shot out, forming into a gold light. "Sun spot blackout!" She shouted.  
  
I jumped to the side just in time to see the gold light destroy a giant piece of white rubble. "Pluto deadly scream!" I shouted, and my attack headed towards Sailor Star. She used her rod as a shield and my attack barely phased her. She was incredibly strong, that much I knew.  
  
*Denkoshi -- Sailor Star*  
  
"Well, Sailor Uranus, are you planning to attack or are you just going to stand there and wonder where my sister took Setsuna?" I asked.  
  
She growled and I smirked; watching her react the way I wanted her to satisfied my needs. Even when we were friends I managed to get on her nerves, whether it was a good reaction or not. But 'were' was the key word. All that passed now, they had betrayed us long ago, and I wasn't about to forgive them. For trying to protect them, Taiyo and I had paid the ultimate and most unnecessary consequence: death. But I never lied, I did miss the old times. "You haven't changed I see. Time doesn't change a person much, no?"  
  
"It does change a person's pure heart into a dark one, I'll give you that." Uranus said. "Now you wanted a fight, traitor, then fine, I'll give you one!" She pulled out her sword once more but before she had a chance to do anything, I snapped my fingers and the blackness changed.  
  
She was startled and looked around. No longer were we in an endless black tunnel with no absolute end, beginning, or middle. Now we at a giant cliff top, where the cliff edge met the air while the cliff bottom met the ocean. It was a beautiful place indeed, which was why I picked it. "Remember this, Haruka?" I asked.  
  
She growled and turned to look at me again. "You have no right bringing us here! Earth is not meant for the likes of you!"  
  
I bowed. "Which is why I picked it. All the more fitting, don't you think?"  
  
"Denkoshi," She said, "you were a great friend of mine, but for the wrongs you are and have done, I cannot forgive you. And for that, if you don't let us pass, I will fight you in order to."  
  
"Very well," I said with a smirk. "Then let's begin!"  
  
"Space sword blaster!" She shouted. Uranus took out her Space Sword and a beam emits from it. I let the attack hit me, but regret it as soon as I did it. The pain ripped through me; I hadn't realized they had gotten so strong. But no matter, I was stronger.  
  
Roughly I landed on the ground and pushed myself up, enjoying the face expression that Haruka wore. "I just shot my strongest attack! You can't just get up that easily!" She shouted in disbelief.  
  
As I did before with Taiyo, I communicated with my mind:  
  
" . . . I am already dead . . . you cannot hurt me enough to cause a good amount of damage Haruka . . . don't tell me you still rely on Mizuno Ami for your intelligence . . .?"  
  
I placed my hands over my head and a gold katana appeared. I spun it in circles with my fingers and threw it. "Sunbeam Banishment!" Immediately it began to glow a silverish gold and, just before it pierced through Haruka, it exploded and sent her soaring backwards.  
  
"You see, my friend, Haruka," I laughed. "I am stronger than you now. You placed a bet and you lost. For that, you must pay with your life."  
  
Slowly and casually I walked over to my panting friend. Her short hair was matter down with sweat and blood, her arms bore bruises. She was on her knees, near the edge of the cliff and when I stopped in front of her, only then did she look up. "Why are you choosing to fight us? It's pointless." She asked me.  
  
"You say that now because you are losing."  
  
"I say that now because I don't want to fight. I never did with you. Let us save our friends!"  
  
"Friends? They will abandon you soon, and you call them friends?!" I shouted, furious with her. "In the world friends do not exist!"  
  
"You don't honestly believe that do you?"  
  
"Look where my so-called 'friends' got me now! They abandoned me and now Taiyo and I ended up dead." Still not calmed down, I grabbed Haruka by the neck and pulled her up. "Now, you've lost, obviously, and you will die for it."  
  
"Submarine reflection!" I heard someone shout, and a blast hit me in my back. Screaming in pain, I let Haruka go, and she fell to the floor, breathing hard.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
*Sorry for the extreme shortness of this chapter, but my friend is in the hospital in a coma, and I haven't been writing much. Next chapter out by Monday. 


	13. Chapter 12: The Battle Before The Dimens...

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
`The Machine`  
  
  
Chapter 12:  
The Battle Before The Dimensional Tunnel  
  
*Michiru -- Sailor Neptune*  
  
I saw as my attack pierced the sailor senshi that was holding my lover, throwing her back, and, without a second thought, I ran over to Haruka who was panting heavily. She had various burns, bruises, and splotches of blood on her. "Haruka, are you okay?" I whispered and helped her stand.  
  
She smirked lightly, "I'm as fine as I could get right now, yeah."  
  
"Well, if it isn't Michiru?" Sailor Star said, and our attention averted back to her. She was standing with a sly smile on her face, blood trickling down her forehead and back. "I was wondering when you were going to turn up. Wherever Haruka goes, the violinist isn't too far behind, no?"  
  
I frowned, already aware of the fact that the guardians here were corrupted souls. She was never like this, and I knew that there was no way of bringing Sailor Star back to the side of good. She was tinted with her own hate, her heart never to be pure again. But I couldn't hide the fact that I missed her. In her human form, she was a great friend of ours, and in her senshi form, she was Sailor Star, part of the Outer Senshi. "I never would have guessed that someone so innocent could turn out to be as malevolent as you now." I said sadly.  
  
"It's no use talking to her, she wont listen." Haruka informed. I already knew it was a hopeless cause, but it wouldn't hurt to at least try . . . for old times sake.  
  
"You should listen to the Princess of Uranus, Michiru." Sailor Star said to me. "I will not sit and listen to your babbling nonsense while drinking tea. You two either fight me to pass, or die trying."  
  
"Where others fell, we will succeed." I replied confidently. "And not even you or your sister will stop us."  
  
"Michiru?" Haruka whispered, already knowing what I was secretly planning. She pushed herself off of me unsteadily after I nodded, and managed to regain her composer after a few seconds. "Ready . . .?"  
  
I responded by taking out my mirror. "Submarine reflection!" I shouted as a giant blast of water erupted from it.  
  
"Space sword blaster!" I heard Haruka shout as I saw her attack fly, then intertwine with mine. They headed straight for Sailor Star.  
  
Full force they met their target and dimly I heard a scream from our enemy over the roar of the ocean, the rustle of the wind, and the sound of our attacks. All too soon the dust settled and Star stood there, her arms crossed making an 'X' in front of her face, her uniform in tatters. "Y-you!" She shouted in rage. "All of you have betrayed me and for that I will make you all pay!" She placed her hands together until only a small gape was left, and slowly and tensely she began moving her hands further away from one another, a gold beam getting larger each time her hands grew greater in distance. "For what you all did, you will pay. If I can't have the things that I always wanted, then neither will you. No one deserves anything after what I went through! No one, especially traitors like you!"  
  
I took a step back as did Haruka, we already knew what was coming. Sailor Star's strongest attack. It had the ability to be so large and so powerful enough to destroy the Planet Jupiter; the largest planet in our solar system. If she used it to it's full potential or even close to it, neither I nor Haruka would be able to survive. When the beam grew the size of a large volley ball, she held it over her head, the same sly smirk plastered on her face. She then became serious and closed her eyes in concentration before yelling, "Supernova blast!"  
  
I shut my eyes tight as the golden ball of light made its way to where Haruka and I were. I was scared, despite the fact that I had faced death before. The pain was something no one could ever get used to, and worse yet, knowing you died at the hands of your old friend and fellow Senshi made it all the more painful. Strong hands grabbed my shoulders and my eyes opened forcefully just in time to see myself flying towards the ground. From then on, everything seemed to happen in slow motion.  
  
I was out of reach from the powerful attack, though not yet strong enough to destroy even the Moon, was still incredibly powerful. It was all thanks to my savior, Sailor Uranus. Haruka smiled playfully at me, that same smile that made my heart do flips inside my chest, just before her eyes squeezed shut tightly, pain overcoming her features. Only then did I realize what happened. She had pushed me out of the way of the Supernova blast, and had taken the hit full force.  
  
`No . . .` My mind refused to believe it even after the attack finished and the cliff edge gave way under Haruka, who fell down to the rock jagged bottom of the mountain where it met the ocean.  
  
I screamed and cried, crawling limply to the edge. I couldn't see her anywhere! She wasn't there! "HARUKA!" She couldn't leave me, not after all that we've been through together. Tears poured freely as I began to shake uncontrollably, still searching frantically for any sign of my partner, my friend, my lover.  
  
Laughter. I heard laughter behind me and I stood up. How could someone be so cruel? First she just killed the most important person in the galaxy to me, and now she was enjoying all the torment I felt. She wanted a fight, then she would get one . . . soon. "You monster!" I shouted as I turned around.  
  
"What's wrong, Michiru? Afraid that your friend died? Angry that she betrayed you to go to hell?"  
  
Panting, I took out my mirror. She wasn't going to get away with this if Haruka wasn't okay. 'Show me . . . where is Haruka?' I asked the mirror silently. It began to glow, and for a brief moment I saw my lover floating underwater, in the depths of the ocean, which was just below me. Slowly my eyes opened to see the smiling figure of Sailor Star, who was once a great friend of mine.  
  
"I wont let you win," Was all I said before I threw myself off the ledge, hands in front of me, my eyes opened, my body arching in a perfect dive.  
  
*Denkoshi -- Sailor Star*  
  
That twit! How . . . why would she risk her life for Haruka?! Doesn't she know that this drop is over a mile up, and that the water is deep and filled with rocks? Why would she do a stupid thing as to jump from here just to save Haruka? I know that one day they'll abandon each other, they always do in the end. Just like they did to me . . .  
  
///Flashback\\\  
  
"I wont let you go alone, my queen." Sailor Sun said, my older sister. Taiyo was her human name, and that was what they all called her, including myself.  
  
"Denkoshi," Queen Serenity said to me, "talk some sense into you're older sister. You understand that this is too dangerous don't you?"  
  
I nodded, but said nothing. My sister was right, we couldn't let her and Setsuna go alone. There was too much of a risk in the forbidden gates. No one had gone on there before. Or at least, no one had gone in and come out to tell about it. "With all do respect, my Queen," I said. "I must agree with Taiyo. It is too dangerous, as you said, which is why we must go. To protect you."  
  
"They do have valid reasons, Serenity." Came Pluto's calm voice as she opened the time gates and stepped out. "It would be a wise choice to have Senshi around to protect you if something were to happen. And there is no telling what goes on in the Forbidden Gates."  
  
"Yes, I do know." Said the queen sadly. "Which is why I don't want anyone going with me, it is far too dangerous."  
  
"We of all people should be able to handle it." Taiyo said seriously. "Appointed guardians of the Queen, Sailor Sun and Sailor Star here by wish to accompany you." She bowed, and I followed suit.  
  
"Denkoshi and Taiyo, at your service once again, your highness." I added with a smile. "Just not at your disposal."  
  
"Very well. . ."  
  
And she had agreed, unknown to her, sentencing us to our deaths.  
  
///End Flashback\\\  
  
~~~  
  
///New Flashback\\\  
  
Neither of us, Queen Serenity, Setsuna, Taiyo, nor I knew what was happening when it did. We were all inside the Forbidden Gates, walking protectively around the queen when they attacked. The spirit guardians they were called. There were so many of them, at least a thousand. We didn't stand a chance. All our attacks went straight through them, and theirs hurt us.  
  
It was only seconds before the Queen took out her Ginzuishou. We called for her to stop, but she didn't listen. She didn't even pay us any heed. I was angry then, at my failure to protect her. I had failed . . . if the queen died, my purpose in life was all incomplete. How could she be so selfish to kill my very soul by using the crystal? I had wondered.  
  
Everything went black for a few seconds and then a sound filled my ears.  
  
Screaming. Someone was screaming in pain, and I didn't even know it was me until I felt a stinging in my throat. Hands, they were everywhere; holding me up, ripping into my skin. Blood, there was so much blood on me and in my mouth. Why wasn't anyone helping me? The pain was to much, it felt like every spirit was attacking me and only me. But why? What about the others? Where were the others?  
  
The pain vanished after something hit my back. An attack; which one? It burned my back and I fell, preparing for the painful impact that I would have soon. But it never came. Was I still falling? I opened my eyes slowly, painfully. They were heavy, as if they weighed a ton. My golden eyes met my sister's green ones, and she was panting. Sweat rolled down her face and blood was on her clothing. "Taiyo . . ." I whispered.  
  
"Shut up," She rasped out harshly. "Please, don't talk . . . you need your strength."  
  
"Where i-is everyone?" I asked, ignoring my sister's comment.  
  
"Denkoshi . . . they've left us. They left, and now we're alone. I'm sorry, little sister, I couldn't protect you." She cried, tears running down her cheeks. One fell on my face and I blinked.  
  
"Don't leave m-me?"  
  
"Never."  
  
I nodded, thankful that my sister wasn't going to leave. The queen had abandoned us. I knew Taiyo was hurt, but not as badly as I, and she tried not to show it. We both knew that if we died in here, the spirit guardians wouldn't let us leave. We'd be stuck here forever. It was too bad. "I want my revenge, Taiyo. W-will you help me?"  
  
"Yes." Taiyo answered with no hesitation. "We'll kill those traitors one by one to see them suffer. That's the least they deserve for leaving us."  
  
"But we have . . . each other." I whispered, and suddenly my eyelids grew heavy. My last thought was the joy I'd have when the day came when my sister and I would get our revenge together. That was the last thought I had the day that I died.  
  
///End of Flashback\\\  
  
I growled, the memories of what happened still fresh in my mind. They didn't deserve each other after what happened. They deserved to be alone for eternity. No one deserved to have anything. Taiyo and I died that day, and we were waiting for our revenge. Now that we have an opportunity, no one would take it away from us.  
  
I walked to the ledge of the cliff and stared down upon the water's edge. There, Michiru was pulling a limp and non-breathing Haruka onto a rock. With a frown, I jumped down, disappearing half way and landing on my feet on top of a boulder that was in front of the two traitors.  
  
"Well, so you managed to find her body. Lucky you, now you can have a proper burial." I mocked. She choose to ignore me, and didn't even flinch. She just proceeded to try and revive Haruka by pressing her palms in the center of her chest, applying pressure fifteen times before giving her air through her mouth. SPR, I think was what people called it. "What's the use, she's dead already."  
  
Again, nothing. All Michiru continued to do was repeat the cycle over and over. "Are you ignoring me, Princess?"  
  
She looked up at me as she was pressing down on Haruka's chest, and I took a sudden step back. Those eyes . . . they were filled with so much pain and determination it was intimidating. She looked away and continued to try to revive her fallen comrade.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Haruka is nothing! She will betray you soon enough, and you will regret this day to your death." Were my words as I looked down upon the determined violinist.  
  
"Haruka is all but nothing." Michiru firmly said. "I love her and the only thing that I'll regret to the death is letting her push me out of the way of your attack!"  
  
"S-she pushed you away?" My voice wavered. It couldn't be . . . Haruka would do something like that? "Liar! You moved out of the way to save yourself but regretted it afterwards!"  
  
"I would never do that. I'm no traitor and neither are Setsuna or the queen! I don't know your side of the story Denkoshi, but they did not betray you!"  
  
She went back to doing SPR, and Haruka coughed up water. Instantly, Michiru turned the Senshi onto her side as she vomited up all that she drank when she drowned.  
  
But I was barely paying attention to that, Michiru's words still fresh in my mind. How could Setsuna not have betrayed us? They didn't help me when I was hurt, and I died along side my sister because of it. 'But you saw nothing . . . it was all that Taiyo said to you . . .' A small voice in the back of my mind argued.  
  
Was that true? Did Taiyo lie to me into believing a false idea?  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
*Minako -- Sailor Venus*  
  
'Great, so now I'm all alone . . . again.' I thought sadly as I walked through the dark maze. There was some type of light up ahead, and that was the only thing that was guiding me steadily through the darkness.  
  
Earlier I had been with Makoto, our Sailor Jupiter. Somehow, though I'm not sure how, we got separated and now, here I was. "Oh well, I can't die yet, I still haven't found a good boyfriend!" I said aloud, holding my peace sign in the air.  
  
I was nervous, and it was really the only way I could unnerve myself. I mean, who would be completely calm while walking through a dark maze while having a strange sense of someone watching them? Just incase, I turned around and searched my surroundings. 'Good, no one is actually there.' I thought with a forced laugh followed by a nervous sigh.  
  
The blackness around me suddenly disappeared and I found myself right at the edge of a cliff. My shoes were just slightly over its rocky edge and small pebbles broke free, falling what I guessed to be more than a mile down below. I gulped and took a step back. "Great, dead end." I mumbled before noticing figures down there.  
  
I squinted, and, to my surprise, it was Sailor Neptune, Uranus, and another Sailor Senshi I couldn't recognize. But she didn't seem to be too friendly, and Haruka was hurt really badly. 'Oh well, better get them up here. Its the least I could do after what's been going on. And besides,' I thought with a smile, 'looks like they need it!'  
  
"Venus love me chain!" I shouted as a chain wrapped itself around me, before shooting down to the long cliff bottom, grabbing ahold of Haruka and Michiru. With all my might, I struggled to lift them up, and was surprised at how heavy the two were. "I can do this," I whispered, taking steps back and pulling the 'Love me chain' along with me. Finally, Michiru placed her arm on the cliff edge, and hoisted the wounded Haruka up. Using the chain and the cliff for support, she pulled herself up, as well as the rest of Haruka. "Are you two okay?" I asked after the chain of hearts vanished and Michiru had pulled Haruka away from the ledge.  
  
"Do you really want us to answer that?" Uranus replied, panting heavily.  
  
"Okay, stupid question." I said with a smile. Kneeling next to the two who were in each other's embrace, I then asked, "What happened?"  
  
"Sailor Star used her strongest attack on us, but Haruka pushed me out of the way," Michiru whispered. "So I had no choice but to dive in afterwards."  
  
"You didn't have to do that, I'm prepared to die for you." Haruka said, just as soft.  
  
"Well I'm not prepared to let you!" The violinist scolded, but I could see the pain in her eyes as she smiled down at Uranus. The race car driver seemed to notice it to, because she just dropped the subject and leaned closer to her lover who accepted the embrace gratefully.  
  
I smiled. "Hey, c'mon, everyone's fine now right?" They nodded. "But why's Sailor Star not on our side?"  
  
"She thinks everyone betrayed her when we didn't." Haruka answered. "She chose to come here by her own will and they got separated in the blackness. Then her and her sister were attacked by the spirit guardians who killed them for trespassing."  
  
I grimaced at the thought of dying in a place like this. "So they died . . . here . . .?" Michiru and Haruka nodded. "I feel sorry for them . . . no one deserves this."  
  
"Which is what Denkoshi and Taiyo think, hence this meaningless fighting." Michiru said.  
  
Suddenly, a figure appeared above us and landed. It was Sailor Star. "So you haven't had enough, Denkoshi?" Haruka growled.  
  
I stood up, ready to protect my injured friends. "Actually," Sailor Star replied, "I have."  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
*Taiyo -- Sailor Sun*  
  
I looked down upon the fallen Sailor Pluto from my spot on a broken pillar. She was standing on trembling legs, gripping her Time Staff tightly for support. "Feeling as old as you are, Setsuna? Or are you just to weak to fight back now?" I joked with a sly smile. She didn't reply, her breath coming out in ragged gasps. We had fought for awhile now, and she was stronger than I had anticipated. Much stronger. Apparently they had encountered a lot of enemies to get this far. Back in the old days, she would have already been dead. "I'm surprised you lasted this long, old friend."  
  
She said nothing still, her calm features still in place, but I could see the pain in her eyes. Finally she supplied me with a reply, one that I did not expect. Everyone was full of surprises lately. "You are right, I am an old friend of yours. Too bad, I really enjoyed the time we used to spend together."  
  
///Flashback\\\  
  
A little twelve year old girl with long dark green hair and garnet colored eyes walked quietly through the corridors of the castle as I followed her. She was just my age, and she was just like me; a destined guardian of the Queen of the Moon Kingdom. She was walking slowly, still in awe of what was around her. Rumor had it that she was the Princess of Pluto, and, because the planet was so far away, this was her first time here.  
  
My green eyes followed her every move as she stopped in front of a giant painting; the painting of her mother -- the Queen of Pluto and the Guardian of the Gates of Time. "So that is going to be me soon," She whispered to the painting. "Well mother," she then said (still talking to the painting), "I, Setsuna; Princess of my respective Planet Pluto, will promise to make you proud."  
  
My eyes widened slightly. 'So the rumors are true!'  
  
She began to walk away during my stupor, and I hurriedly tried to go after her, but slipped and fell with a thud. "Ow," I moaned, dusting myself off. When I looked up, the girl was in front of me, looking at me with concerned garnet eyes. "Hi?"  
  
She smiled and offered a hand to help me up. Accepting it with a smile of my own, I got up. "My name is Taiyo, the Princess of the Sun. A pleasure to meet you." I said with a curtsy. 'Sometimes my mother's politeness gets on my nerves.' I thought to myself, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
  
I finished, and she followed my example gracefully. "The pleasure is all mine, Princess Taiyo. Allow me to introduce myself as Setsuna, Princess of my mother's Planet, Pluto, and part of Queen Serenity's court."  
  
I held back my laughter, but snickered softly. "And I thought I was polite." I said. "Are you always this formal around twelve year olds?"  
  
"When adults are around." Setsuna answered with a few laughs of her own. "I am a Princess, after all."  
  
"Yeah, and we are 'supposed to be polite,' huh?" She nodded. "You know Setsuna, I think we'll get along fine after this!"  
  
"I look forward to that Taiyo."  
  
///End Flashback\\\  
  
"Thinking about when we first met?" Setsuna interrupted my thoughts with her statement.  
  
I growled. "That is no business of yours, traitor."  
  
"I miss the old times as well." She whispered.  
  
///Flashback\\\  
  
We had been walking when the spirit guardians attacked. No one had time to worry about the other, and before I knew it, I was surrounded by white transparent figures. They all began attacking me, and no matter what I tried, my attacks were futile.  
  
Suddenly everything went black for a few seconds, and the guardians returned, attacking with a stronger force than before. They were using me like a toy, throwing me this was and that, enjoying my screams each time a bone broke, each time a new cut was added onto my body. I tried to fight back, I really tried.  
  
I kicked, I punched, I used my attacks, but it all went straight through them. But it wasn't logical! Their attacks were able to hit me, and they were able to touch me, but it didn't work the other way around. And all the while after, I just gave up. No one even came to help me. The queen had fled.  
  
She wanted no harm to come upon us. Is that why she left us for the dead? And Setsuna . . . I didn't expect that from her. She was supposedly my friend. But not now, friends don't abandon one another. Suddenly, an ear piercing scream entered my mind and my eyes shot opened. I knew that scream . . .  
  
"Denkoshi!" I shouted, running through the blackness as the spirits disappeared. I arrived in time, just to catch her from hitting the black ground. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was labored. I checked for a pulse, it was fading quickly.  
  
Slowly, she opened her eyes. Denkoshi looked at me for a moment, studying to see how I was, or maybe if I was an illusion. "Taiyo . . ." She whispered.  
  
"Shut up," I rasped out harshly. "Please, don't talk . . . you need your strength." I knew what was happening; my beloved sister was dying. But maybe if she didn't talk and some strength was still left within her, I could try to get her out of here.  
  
"Where i-is everyone?" She asked, completely ignoring my orders. She always was stubborn, even to the death. I began to cry, angry with Serenity, angry with Setsuna, the spirit guardians, myself, even my sister. Why was she leaving me now, also?  
  
"Denkoshi . . . they've left us. They left, and now we're alone. I'm sorry, little sister, I couldn't protect you." I cried, tears running down my cheeks. One fell on my little sister's face and I watches as she blinked it away.  
  
"Don't leave m-me?"  
  
"Never." I promised. Never would I leave her. They'd have to drag me away after I was dead, and my soul would still be with her. Our mother was never around on our home when we were little, and died a while ago. Our father had died in a war when we were infants. All we had was each other, and our old friends, but they were gone now. The queen had abandoned us, her and her Senshi.   
  
We both knew that if we died in here, the spirit guardians wouldn't let us leave. We'd be stuck here forever. I wouldn't let anyone get away with this. "I want my revenge, Taiyo. W-will you help me?" Denkoshi asked, as if reading my thoughts.  
  
"Yes." I answered with no hesitation whatsoever. "We'll kill those traitors one by one to see them suffer. That's the least they deserve for leaving us."  
  
"But we have . . . each other." She whispered, and suddenly her eyelids closed. Her pulse disappeared, and I was left there alone with her, holding Denkoshi close to me. She was the last family I had, and now she was gone. I knew I would soon join my little sister, already having lost too much blood to survive this ordeal.  
  
I didn't know how long I was there holding my demised sister, it was impossible to tell in the black maze. But soon enough, my pain started to vanish, as my eyelids grew heavier and heavier, until they closed altogether. 'I'll get my revenge, that I promise.'  
  
Those were my final thoughts before I died, reunited with my sister where we would wait until we got our revenge. One way or another, the Senshi would have to come here someday, and I was willing to wait as long as it took.  
  
///End of Flashback\\\  
  
My eyes opened and they went back to looking at the exhausted Sailor Pluto. "You're nothing but a traitor. I had to watch my younger sister die because you didn't help us. I will make sure you die painfully and slowly, Setsuna. Then I'll move onto your friends."  
  
She said nothing, but continued to look at me with those garnet eyes of hers that should vast emptiness and loneliness. She had been guarding the Gates of Time, and had rare interaction with the Senshi unless of threats, but I understood her pain, and was glad she had some. I smirked, getting ready to do my attack.  
  
I lay my hands down to my sides, my fingers outstretched. Slowly at first, I start to spin, creating a gust of wind around me that gets hotter and hotter the faster I spin. Quickly, my hands rise into the air and I start to spin even faster then before, vengeance in my mind. "Sun Storm Incineration!" I scream, and the dust around me turns to dust clouds of fire, that shoot out, each of them meeting Sailor Pluto as their target with perfect accuracy.  
  
She screams in pain, and I smile, jumping from the pillar and onto the floor of the Moon. Walking through the dust, my eyes fall upon Sailor Pluto's unconscious form, one hand still gripping the Time Staff tightly. "Your days are done, Setsuna." I whispered, my palm outstretched, black crackling energy around it.  
  
"Rainbow moon heart ache!" Some screamed, and the attack hit my arm, burning it savagely. I screamed, clutching it as I sulked away from my prey.  
  
"Who's there?!" I shouted.  
  
"I am the defender of love and justice! I am Sailor Moon, and I'm here to stop you from making a big mistake!" The person said as she stepped from behind a pile of rubble. "Pluto was your friend, and is mine! And I won't let you hurt my friends!"  
  
'So this is the famous Sailor Moon. Perfect, being since she's also Princess Serenity.' I thought, rubbing my throbbing wrist. "Well, Princess, so nice to see you. Now you can join me in my little party of revenge. I'll start with killing you!" I shot a ball of thunder at her, testing her skills. She avoided it barely, falling on the floor in the process before she began wailing. I frowned; she was nothing but a nitwitted teenager! "You're supposed to be the Princess of the Moon, and this is how you fight?"  
  
She stopped her insolent crying and looked at me. "But it hurt . . ." She whispered as she stood up.  
  
"Baka, Sailor Moon, your carelessness will be your downfall."  
  
I began to prepare for another one of my attacks, but a person I forgot about stopped me. "Deadly scream!" The ball of energy hit my back and sent me flying into a pile of rubble, the force of the impact causing it to crumble on top of me.  
  
*Usagi -- Sailor Moon*  
  
I sighed in relief and ran over to the senshi of time. "Setsuna, thank you." I said with a smile, helping the woman stand. She nodded, her expression solemn. I knew she and Taiyo were friends from the Moon Kingdom, and it hurt Setsuna each time she had to attack her. I knew the feeling. "Do you . . . do you think I can heal her with my Ginzuishou?"  
  
"I doubt it, she is nothing but a spirit. Taiyo died even before the destruction of the Silver Millennium." Setsuna said sadly. "But if we can show her that we didn't betray her . . . then maybe we stand a chance."  
  
"Right." I agreed as Sailor Sun shoved the rubble away from her body. How hard could it be to convince her? Not too hard, right?  
  
"All of you will pay!" Taiyo growled, holding her rod in the air. She began shooting black energy balls towards us, but as Setsuna blocked them with her staff, I let them hit me, using one of my arms as a shield. I did not move. I did not cry. I would show Taiyo that we meant no harm, that we never betrayed her. "Why aren't you attacking?! FIGHT BACK!"  
  
Setsuna was thrown against a wall and she fell through the other side, but did not reemerge. My only hope and guess was that she was unconscious.  
  
Still continuing with her assault, Taiyo began strengthening her black lightning bolts and I let them hit me still. The pain was great, yes, but I had nothing else I could do. I needed to get Taiyo's trust, and fighting wouldn't bring me that. Dust settled, and I saw Taiyo panting, on her knees. I was on mine, and I could tell Taiyo was angry. "Why aren't you fighting?" She demanded. "You're supposed to fight back!" Before I had a chance to answer, a strong wind picked up, and I saw Sailor Sun's eyes widen into saucers. She sucked in a breath. "Spirit guardians . . ."  
  
What? Who were the spirit guardians?  
  
My question was answered when hundreds of small white ghosts appeared our of no where, growing brightly in the ruins of the fallen kingdom. I looked all around me, and they were everywhere. But they only headed after Sailor Sun. Why? I looked on with fright and confusion as they began to attack her, her screams ringing in my ears.  
  
"STOP!" I shouted, but they didn't listen. "Rainbow moon heart ache!" My attack went soaring, and when it hit three of the spirits, they disintegrated. 'Yes, it works!' I shouted mentally, and continued to shoot my attack.  
  
*Taiyo -- Sailor Sun*  
  
I watched with wide eyes as the spirit guardians disintegrated with every heart that touched them. But why was she helping me? She's supposed to be a traitor! She's supposed to be against me, not saving me from my daily torture!  
  
"Why?" I whispered as Sailor Pluto joined in, despite her tiredness. She was protecting me, her efforts useless as her attacks just went through the spirit guardians. Giving up her attacks, she began to swing at them with her staff. Setsuna was in front of me, keeping the spirits away from hurting me.  
  
"Because, you are my friend." She whispered.  
  
"You betrayed me . . ." I whispered.  
  
"No, we did not. Haven't you noticed? The black maze separates everyone! It was just a turn of events that led you and your sister to be alone, while Serenity and I were together. And even though, ever since you two died, I have held this burden, knowing it was my fault for letting you come with us."  
  
'It was my choice . . .' I thought, tears coming to my eyes. Sailor Moon was growing weaker and weaker, as was Setsuna. What would happen if they were to die? 'No, they will not befall the same fate as I. I'll make sure of that!' Standing up, I realized that only a few remained, twenty at most. Pulling my rod over my head, I slammed it down onto the ground and the blackness crumbled, turning red between giant cracks forming. Both senshi looked at me as I twirled the rod in between my hands, then holding it, the star on my forehead, I shouted, "SOLAR FLARE TRANSPORT!"  
  
The scenery around us three shattered like glass, and the remaining spirit guardians died along with it. In the blink of an eye, we were standing in front of a large copper gate that was on top of a flight of stairs, the room around us a bright silver. I smiled, and everything went black.  
  
~*~End of chapter.~*~  
  
AN: My best friend died yesterday during her coma. She was 13. Alexis, she was my best friend and she passed away 3/16/02. I love you Alexis, you were my best friend and I'll remember you forever. Thank you for everything.  
Next chapter out soon. Hopefully by 3/20/02. 


	14. Chapter 13: Saturn Meets Juunanagou

Disclaimer: Does this really have to be here? All I own is my creations. Everything else belongs to . . . whoever made them I guess.  
  
(PAY ATTENTION TO THIS SIGN-KEY THINGY, OR IT MIGHT GET CONFUSING!)  
//....// Telepathic Communication from Hotaru to Sailor Saturn  
\\....\\ Telepathic Communication from Sailor Saturn to Hotaru  
  
`The Machine`  
  
Chapter 13:  
Sailor Saturn Meets Juunanagou!  
  
*Hotaru -- Sailor Saturn*  
  
"Silent wall!" I shouted, dodging yet another black lightning bolt. I wasn't sure how long I could keep this up, but I knew it wasn't going to be very long.  
  
My barrier shattered and I was flung back, skidding across the dirt field of ruined flowers. Sailor Koriaisu walked up to me as my head came up, my glaive coming up to protect myself.  
  
'I may not have a choice . . . but if I die, then how will we get Ami and Rei back?' I thought to myself. 'Damn it Firefly, your petty emotions are beginning to anger me.'  
  
//Your emotions can make you stronger if you learn how to fight with them.// A voice inside my head told me.  
  
\\What . . . Firefly, how did you get here?!\\ I demanded.  
  
//I don't know. Maybe a break in the link that was keeping us apart?//  
  
\\Well then leave, your distracting me.\\  
  
//You may need me, Saturn. Let us rejoice, just for this battle.//  
  
\\No, leave now.\\  
  
//As you wish Saturn. I'll be here if you need me.//  
  
\\I wont need you.\\  
  
I rolled to the side just in time to dodge another lightning bolt. "You're strong," I smirked. Sailor Koriaisu followed my example. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"I will meet you soon, Saturn."  
  
What? How was she going to meet me soon when I just met her. \\Firefly, explain. You're hiding something.\\  
  
//Yes, I don't think that Sailor Koriaisu exists yet.//  
  
\\What do you mean, 'doesn't exists yet'? She's right in front of me!\\  
  
//I mean, that this might be a simulation of the future. We're in the Forbidden Gates, stuff like this can happen.//  
  
\\How do you know?\\  
  
//I'm not sure.//  
  
\\Incompetent fool. Why must you be inside my mind now?\\  
  
//You called me, did you not?//  
  
\\......................\\  
  
With a growl I flipped myself up and glared at Sailor Koriaisu. "I look forward to seeing you in my dimension soon, Hotaru, Saturn." With that, the Senshi disappeared and so did the scenery. Suddenly, I was in a silver room, with three doors for me to chose from.  
  
"Just great. I'm not here to play games." I mumbled and looked at the three doors before me. They had no differences, besides the fact that they had different numbers on them. "Ichi, ni, san." I read.  
  
"Sailor Saturn, is that you?" Someone called.  
  
I didn't turn around, but through the corner of my eyes I saw Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, walk in through the darkness that stretched outside the room. "Yes, it is I."  
  
She came up to me and looked at the three doors with a frown. "Is this supposed to be some kind of game room?"  
  
"I doubt it. But we'll have to enter through one of those doors to get to the other side." I answered. What was nagging me was which one do we pick? The doors could have anything on the other side of them. One could lead to the others, while another could bring us all the way back to the beginning.  
  
"Well lets go then." Sailor Jupiter answered. She walked in front of me, punching her fist into her hand. "Alright, if anything nasty comes out, point it my way and I'll take care of it!"  
  
Before any of us could do anything, however, the third door opened and Sailor Venus stood there, smiling. "Well, glad you could make it, we were worried there for a second!"  
  
"Venus?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "Man, and I thought we were going to have some fun. Is everyone else in there?"  
  
Venus nodded. "Let's go then, the more time we waste, the more danger Ami and Rei could be in." I interrupted.  
  
"Right," Sailor Jupiter agreed, and Sailor Venus led us inside. The room was a very bright silver, a large copper door stood at the top of a flight of stairs, standing dominantly over us all. It was through that door that we would have to pass in order to get to wherever the two lost Senshi were. But the down fall of that was the fact that we had a very limited time while as monsters from other dimensions could come to us.  
  
Downfall number two: there was no way of returning that we knew of. Even if we did go and save Rei and Ami from whatever danger they were in, if they were in it, but what was the use if we didn't know how to get back? We hadn't thought that far ahead, and even if we did, we would have to come up with theories to try as one.  
  
After this Setsuna and I would be severely weakened, and I had no idea how long the effects were going to last.  
  
*Setsuna -- Sailor Pluto*  
  
I helped Sailor Sun to her feet and she began to dissipate before my eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked as she wrinkled her face in pain. She didn't answer, and I looked up, Sailor Star, supported by Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, was beginning to disappear as well. "Taiyo, answer me, what is wrong?"  
  
"Our energy is low," She rasped out. "We're dead, and turning ourselves into solid form uses up a lot of our power. Fighting with all of you, it weakened it as well. I'm afraid we're gonna disappear for a long time."  
  
"How long?" Sailor Uranus demanded.  
  
"Don't get your race cars in a bunch," Sailor Star muttered. "We'll be gone for a while, but it's not like we wont see each other again right? Besides, in the land of the living, we can visit you while you sleep. It doesn't take any power at all. Kinda like lighting a single candle from a fire place, the candle receives power, but the big bon fire losses barely half a percent."  
  
"Where do you go?" Sailor Moon asked, and I looked back at Taiyo, who's hand was completely gone.  
  
"We're here, spiritually." Sailor Sun answered the Princess. "But you can't see us, but you can hear us."  
  
"So you were those voices?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"Yes, that was them." Sailor Saturn answered. For some reason, though I couldn't quite understand how, she seemed different. Stronger, mentally. Something must have happened while she was here, and in the back of my mind, I thought Hotaru's aura was shining with hers.  
  
"Well, see ya later senshi!" Sailor Star said, waving slightly before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.  
  
"It was nice, old friend." Taiyo whispered, smiled at the others, but I knew she was directing the comment to me. I watched, powerless to help, as my only true friend vanished instantly.  
  
'Good bye for now, old friend.' I thought, and I knew she could hear me.  
  
"Well, lets get down to business!" Minako yelled. "We've made it this far, why stop now?"  
  
"She's right." Neptune added. "Setsuna, what's the plan?"  
  
"Same as it was last. Sailor Saturn and myself will have to concentrate on opening the doors, combining the powers of my time staff and her silence glaive. If we're strong enough, we'll be able to open the doors." I explained, turning my attention to the copper entrance before each of us. "Then, each of you will have to enter inside. I'm not sure how, but if we have enough energy, Sailor Saturn and I will follow. If not, then you'll be on your own."  
  
"Some of us will have to stay here, wont we?" Sailor Moon asked. "To protect this world."  
  
"We'll stay." Sailor Neptune suggested, gesturing to herself and Sailor Uranus.  
  
"If anything comes up, we can handle it." Sailor Uranus put in. "After all, they were your friends and part of your team first, right?"  
  
"Um-hum," Sailor Venus hummed with a nod. "So you'll be our back up while Usagi, me, and Makoto try to get in."  
  
"Sounds just about right," Sailor Jupiter put in.  
  
"Are we set then?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
Each of us nodded, and Saturn made her way over to me. This would determine everything. Whether we were strong enough, and whether or not we would be able to save Rei and Ami, our beloved friends and Sailor Senshi.  
  
*Usagi -- Sailor Moon*  
  
Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto stood face to face, barely a yard apart. Sailor Pluto had out her time staff, and Sailor Saturn was gripping her silence glaive. Energy was around them both, as their eyes locked for a second. They both nodded, once.  
  
I watched as a purple aura surrounded them both, their planetary signs appearing on their foreheads; bangs being blown back by an unfelt wind. "Pluto . . ." The senshi of time whispered.  
  
"Saturn . . ." The smaller senshi of destruction murmured.  
  
"Planet . . ." The garnet eyed woman said louder.  
  
"Planet . . ." The violet eyed teenager practically shouted.  
  
"POWER!" They both cried out at once, the aura around them strengthening, shattering the ground around them and up lifting small pieces of debris. All I could do was watch in awe as their weapons clashed like two striking swords, making an 'x.'  
  
Pure, raw, energy smacked into me and I shielded my face with my arms, the purple wave around me still, pushing me back. My hair blew behind me violently, and I fell to my knees, the ground instantly shattering. Broken tile lifted from the ground and floated in the air as the power intensified even now. 'Incredible,' I thought.  
  
I heard a sound like giant rip. It sounded like someone was tearing up hundreds of sheets simultaneously. And when I looked up, I found out that the doors were making the sounds! They were opening, slowly but at least they were opening!  
  
"They're doing it!" Sailor Venus shouted ecstatically. "C'mon you guys, lets go!"  
  
We got to our feet, but suddenly, what seemed like hundreds of creatures entered through the opening bronze doors. "No . . ." I whispered as I recognized who they were. They were all our old enemies . . .  
  
All of them!  
  
*Hotaru -- Sailor Saturn*  
  
Open your eyes damn it! Part of my mind shouted as pain rippled through my body. I knew the doors were opening, and that we didn't have much time. My concentration was already slipping as I heard the screams of my fellow senshi, my princess. 'Let it go, let it go! Is it worth losing your Princess?!' I thought to myself.  
  
'Is it worth losing Ami and Rei?' The back of my mind shouted back.  
  
What was I supposed to do?  
  
//Let me help you,// I heard the all too familiar voice of Hotaru.  
  
\\No!\\  
  
//Please, we need to do this together!//  
  
A scream; Setsuna's. My concentration broke entirely and I fell to the floor panting. \\I don't need to do anything!\\ I shot back, and the link between me and Hotaru closed.  
  
I surveyed the damage around me: Setsuna was holding off six red slimes that were shaped like people with one eye and no legs. Michiru was trying to beat a person with brown hair and an upside down black crescent moon on his forehead. Haruka was holding off what looked like to be a machine with an extending claw with the help of Makoto. And Minako was protecting my unconscious Princess from . . . Mistress 9.  
  
"Damn it!" I whispered, getting to my feet. Suddenly two arms grabbed me. I looked to my left and my right, expecting to see one of our old enemies wanting to finish me off. Instead I saw Sailor Sun and Sailor Star pulling me toward the closing copper doors. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Once this door closes, it cannot be opened from here again. You're the only one not busy, and we've already taken care of half of your foes." Sailor Star said quickly.  
  
"We can help them, but you need to help Mercury and Mars, its the only way!" Sailor Sun added.  
  
"No -- I need to protect Serenity!" I shouted, struggling from their grasp. But it was no use, I was too weak. They shook their heads, and threw me through the doors, seconds before they slammed shut. Around me was a mass of colors, all of them. A rainbow of only different greens, a rainbow of just purples, that was just the minimum.  
  
I was being sucked through a tunnel, and it was making me sick. Any minute now I thought I would vomit out all my insides. But just as I thought I couldn't take any more, I was free falling. My eyes closed, I didn't want to look. It made me weak, but at that moment I didn't care. If it was my fate to die, then let it be. I failed Serenity, I couldn't protect her. Damn it!  
  
I fell faster, landing hard and feeling as if every bone in my body broke and churned into dust. I could barely move, I could barely see. But I did see a face over me. It was a man; he had medium length black hair, an orange scarf on his neck and wearing a tan trench coat over blue jeans and a shirt. He was holding a long shot gun, and he smirked at me before I passed out.  
  
Everything faded, and finally went black.  
  
~~~  
  
Slowly, my eyes opened and I groaned; wincing as sudden light smacked me in the face. I sat up, realizing I was in a bed of some sort, inside a warm wooden cabin. Closing my eyes, I concentrated. \\Firefly . . .\\ Just barely above a whisper, I heard a soft moan. \\Firefly!\\ I repeated louder with my mind.  
  
//You do not have to yell, I was able to hear you the first time.//  
  
\\Then you should have answered, I wouldn't have had to yell.\\  
  
//Just because I'm technically inside your senshi body at the moment, doesn't mean I cannot feel the affects; including the pain you feel. Which brings me to wonder, where are we?//  
  
My eyes popped open as I realized the seriousness of her question. Where was I indeed? I was in a bed, covered up with sheets and a blanket. A closed window with open curtains overshadowed me, and there were various pieces of furniture around. Including tables, chairs, and a couch. "Are you done talking with yourself?" A cool voice asked, and I jumped in surprise.   
Immediately my silence glaive was in my grasp, and I was in a defensive stance. My eyes narrowed as I saw a figure step from a shadowed doorway. "Who are you?" I asked harshly.  
  
"So I was right, you aren't a normal human. The extremely high ki proved that. And," he gestured to my glaive, "not many people that I know of can materialize objects out of thin air." His smirk deepened, as did my frown. "Mind telling me how you managed to fall more than fifty miles up, and land in the snow, outside my house, alive and well?"  
  
"That does not concern you," I answered, straightening. It was obvious now that he posed no immediate threat, and I felt I could trust him, despite the fact that I didn't even know who he was. "Now answer me, who are you?"  
  
"Call me Juunanagou." He answered. "Now; tell me who you are."  
  
"A number for a name," I mused. "You may call me Saturn, or Hotaru, which ever you approve of, it has no importance to me. As of how I arrived here . . . I'm searching for two friend's of mine."  
  
Juunanagou crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk on his face. "The two new comers?" He asked absentmindedly. "How many more plan to show up? Juuhachigou and the rest have enough on their minds."  
  
"New comers?"  
  
At my question, his smirk broadened and he shook his head slightly, his black hair swaying slowly.  
  
*****End of Chapter*****  
  
Sorry it took so long. My plane was delayed (Argghh!) and I got back April 10th . . . at 3:00 AM. To make things worse, our stupid Bellsouth phone and internet provider had some screw up they had to fix and I couldn't get access to the internet to upload this until April 14th! Before I did get to go on my brother's computer, but that was only to add the little info on the summary.  
  
Enough of this talk. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you're still reading this fic.... u.u' 


	15. Chapter 14: Tears of our Youth

Disclaimer: Does this really have to be here? All I own is my creations. Everything else belongs to . . . whoever made them I guess.  
  
`The Machine`  
  
Author's Notes: I'm sorry this took extremely long, but I've been really busy, and I'm also trying to update the other fic I have. Anyways, just let me shut up and read, after I finally cleared the way and I can stay in DBZ land for a while.  
  
*Chibi Trunks*  
  
Goten and I jumped off of Nimbus with stretches and lazy yawns. Now that we were far enough from home (mostly the adults), and since they were all preoccupied, we could fly the rest of the way to Kami's lookout. We wouldn't have to worry about anyone sensing us, thus getting to Kami's lookout without any trouble. It had been only a small while; probably no more than a half an hour, since we left Capsule Corp without anyone knowing, and since then, I had a feeling that something was going on. It was at the pit of my stomach, but when I tried to figure out what it was, like if I was hungry, it went away, only to come back twice as strong. Maybe I was nervous. Gohan, my Dad, and maybe even Goten's dad were being held captive by I guy I barely heard about. All I knew was that my Dad used to work for his younger brother, and then left, only to help kill him and his brother later on. Unconsciously I searched for my Dad's Ki. I was still unable to find him, or the rest, and despite the fact that I wouldn't admit it, not even to Goten, I was scared.  
  
"Trunks," Goten turned to me with his usual trade-mark grin. "What are we going to wish for with the Dragon balls -- if they aren't turned to stone like all the other ones?" It dawned to me that we had been through a similar situation like this, right before Brolly showed up -- the Ultimate Saiyan Warrior, the Legendary Super Saiyan. It took all we had and more to beat him, and he had come back to life, one way or another, twice. Was it just me, or did we have bad luck with stuff like this? And, why did whenever we look for the Dragon balls, something bad always seemed to happen afterward?  
  
"Goten, do I have to tell you everything?" I gained a burst of speed, my white ki leaving dust-like clouds behind me. Goten appeared right beside me, and I held back a smirk as he turned super-saiyan and gained another power boost, this time leaving me behind. Fortunately for me, I did the same and we were neck to neck in a playful race.  
  
"Um . . ." Goten scratched his head, "is that a trick question?"  
  
Laughing sympathetically, I replied, "What am I going to do with you, Goten? You act just like my Dad says your dad used to act! Don't you listen, I told you already?"  
  
He grinned once more. "Yeah Trunks! If I didn't listen, I wouldn't be going to get the dragon balls with you, again. But I don't remember what you said . . . ." He replied as if it were the easiest question in the world. "So what are we going to get with the Dragon balls?"  
  
"All we have to do is wish your dad, Gohan, and my dad back from wherever they are. Then when they're here, they can beat up Freeza and Cooler." I answered after an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Goten shouted with a grin. "Does that mean we can't wish for some food? I'm hungry . . . ."  
  
"Does food float around your mind every five minutes?"  
  
"Food floats?" (AN: I just love Goten when he acts like this. ^_^;; Continue reading.)  
  
My head hung low as a groan escaped my lips. "I pity your small Son mind." I mumbled, and my friend just laughed, his hand scratching the back of his head.  
  
But his laughing stopped, and when I looked over to him, my friend's face was a ghostly pale as he stopped immediately. Unfortunately for me, I stopped a few seconds too late, running into something -- or someone -- hard. "Trunks!" Goten squeaked out fearfully.  
  
I looked up, eyes wide with fright and shock as I saw just who I had ran into. I recognized his scowl of pride, his dark eyes, gravity defying black hair. "P . . . papa . . . ." I whispered hoarsely. I had no idea if it was out of love or fright, but a small whimper escaped my throat as I backed up. Goten stood (more like floated) defiantly by my side with a frown on his face.  
  
"Brats," my father spat harshly, "where the hell are the two new women?" A brown object moved behind him in anger and my eyes narrowed as I realized it had hair on it, and that it was attached to my dad's body.  
  
'A tail!' My mind dawned on the viciously waving tail and my eyes widened once more. "Papa . . . what . . .?"  
  
Goten growled and whispered something into my ear, his eyes on my dad, Vegita, Prince of the Saiyans, "I don't think Mr. Vegita's the same, Trunks. He has no ki . . . but he has a tail."  
  
"I noticed, Goten!" I replied, getting into a fighting stance, despite my pleading emotions. This man was not my father. Despite his stubborn and harsh exterior composer, my dad never had eyes as cold as he. My father had caring and pride-filled eyes, but not the look alike in front of me. His eyes were nothing but empty pools of darkness, nothing but emotionless bottomless pits. Damn whoever Cooler was, damn him to hell and back.   
  
"You're . . ." I whispered, my ki rising with each heartbeat, with each breath this evil man took. ". . . Not . . ."  
  
"Not what, brat? Do you have power to go with pitifully useless words boy? Show your father what you have!" He shouted, and he powered up. I still felt no trace of ki.  
  
"Trunks . . ." My friend whispered uncertainly, but my ki rose quickly and whatever he said was cut off as I shouted in rage and flew towards this man who looked like my father, but wasn't.  
  
"You're not my father you bastard!" I accused, punching and kicking him wherever I could reach. (AN: Why did typing that remind me so much of Star Wars? -.-;;) He blocked all of my blows as I attacked blindly, my ki raising with each blow. "Give" -- I made a punch to his rib cage, -- "me" -- then kicked the side of his head before disappearing from behind him, -- "back" -- he blocked my blow to his shins and punched me across the face, but I recovered and disappeared again, -- "PAPA!" Once again I aimed blindly, sending ki blasts, kicking, punching, screaming, all the while angry tears streamed down my face of all the emotion I had held back.  
  
But not now, this man had taken my father! He was going to pay!  
  
I punched him in the face, but he growled and kneed me in the stomach. I hunched over, just in time to see him as he doubled his fists, hitting me in the back and sending me plummeting towards the earth.  
  
*Chibi Goten*  
  
"Trunks!" I shouted, flying quickly to try to save my friend -- my only and best friend. He couldn't leave me, he was the only one I had left. My father was dead, dieing before I was born only to come back for a day, ultimately dieing for good a last time. Gohan was taken away, and so was Mr. Vegita. If Trunks died, I would be the last Saiyan, half-breed or not. He was my best friend, I couldn't just leave him--  
  
Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of me and I held up my arm, just in time to meet his fist. "Mr. Vegita what are you doing?!" I shouted, sending a ki blast towards his head and then flying back to where Trunks was. 'Hold on buddy, I'm coming!' Was my only thought as a ball of yellow energy was sent flying towards me from the other direction. I blocked it with my own, but my eyes didn't stop from going wide as I saw exactly who the blast belonged to. "G . . . Gohan . . . ." I whispered, gulping as Vegita floated a few feet behind me, Gohan, my big brother, the same distance in front of me.  
  
He smiled, Vegita smirked. "The Saiyan race must be eliminated." They said simultaneously. "Cooler and Freeza will prevail, and all of what is good will be stopped."  
  
I growled, my eyes darting from one warrior to the other. I couldn't take them alone, and if I had to, I know I would get myself killed with or without Trunks. I was talking about the two strongest people in the universe since my dad was dead. "Shimatta . . ." I mumbled, just before there was a sudden raise of ki.  
  
"PAPA!" I heard Trunks shout as he flew in, his hair spiking to gold as he went Super Saiyan. "You're not my papa and you're not gonna hurt my friend! I won't let you!" He flew in position behind me, him facing his dad, me facing my big brother.  
  
An idea hit me and I smiled. "You're both gonna get your butts kicked good now!" I shouted, "We're gonna show you real power!"  
  
Trunks seemed to get the idea as he threw a blast at his father, then turning to throw one at Gohan, just after I turned and delivered my own to Mr. Vegita. "Now!" Trunks commanded. With weird leg positions and arm movements, Trunks and I powered up.  
  
"Fusion!" We shouted in union, our index fingers touching, and no more were we Trunks or Goten. Now, we were one. Trunks and I had fused once more, creating Gotenks, Super Saiyan Level Tree.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
*Hotaru -- Sailor Saturn*  
  
"Don't treat me like a fool," I hissed at the smirking android in front of me. His arms were crossed in front of him and his feet made imprints in the white snow.  
  
It had been no more than an hour since I had found myself on this planet, Earth no doubt. It was identically alike our dimension's Earth with the exception of one thing. It's inhabitants. An elite race of super humans with incredible strength and powers, who had been through worse than most of us, lived here. The Saiyans. Not only that, but two green beings with telepathic and regeneration skills called Namekans, one Earth-raised, had made their homes here as well. Not to mention one was God. There were other races--many in fact, but only a selected few had enough power to help defeat the enemies they had encountered. However, most of which had died, on more than one occasion, and been brought by the Dragon balls. To think, we had to be reborn the hard way.  
  
Juunanagou was one of those elite warriors, needless to say. He was, also, once their enemies, as was his sister, Juuhachigou. Apparently she had married another, and Juunanagou had ventured off here. Alone, isolated to everyone but his car, his gun, and the cold snow he probably could not feel. In that order.  
  
I could relate to the feeling, of being alone, I mean. Even the weakling Hotaru could, as a matter of fact.  
  
But, now, I was standing--floating, to put it into better terms--no more than three feet above the ground. So these elite senshi could fly. And shoot ki blasts, and fight extremely well in the martial arts department.  
  
Juunanagou was snickering, shaking his head slowly. "You took a longer time than I expected. You are, after all a warrior, even though you are dressed in ridiculessly strange uniforms."  
  
I growled. How dare he treat me that way? Me! The Princess of Saturn that could destroy this planet in a single attack! "Mocking idiot." I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. He was right, fighting in a short skirt was a bit humiliating, though the boots I didn't mind. (AN: I totaly lover her lace up boots!)  
  
"Like I said before, do not treat me like a fool. I was not trained in this form of fighting, but that does not mean I cannot kill you if I wanted to."  
  
"If you wanted to?" He sounded skeptical, and a hint of amusement sparkled in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, 'if I wanted to.' You've taken me in when you could have left me to die, you've shown me how to unlock my ki, and I still need you to take me to Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury." I answered, my feet making not a sound on the soft snow. "So you see, I cannot kill you. Yet."  
  
"So now it's 'yet'?"  
  
"I may just learn to put up with you." I smirked. Suddenly, he frowned, looking to the north western hemisphere. "What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Hn. Looks like Son Goku's kid and the Egoistic Prince's kid havr fused . . . and are fighting something." He said, as if talking to himself.  
  
"Something? Can't you sense who?" I snapped.  
  
"I would have said so if I did, but I can't." He countered. "Damaru, quiet so I can concentrate."  
  
I rolled my eyes but shut my mouth. \\We Firefly, can you sense anything?\\  
  
//You're asking me? I thought you referred to me as weak.//  
  
\\Just answer the question so I could think of you with distaste and dislike instead of disgust and disgrace.\\  
  
//. . . .//  
  
\\Firefly, I'm impatient, don't keep me waiting.\\  
  
//I . . . whoever these two kids are, they're strong. But, they're loosing to a pair of warriors much stronger than them, including their fused form. One is the father of the first boy, the other is the brother of the second.//  
  
\\Family dispute?\\  
  
//Worse. The father and brother are . . .//  
  
\\Are what? I'm not one of your weak friends that faint at the loss of blood.\\  
  
//To put it simply, they're close to souless. They're being controled, and because of that, their souls are withering away into nothing.// Her voice faded away; the like was now closed.  
  
'Firefly, you and your petty emotions. . . .' I thought darkly, picking myself up from the snow until I was in the air. "Juunanagou, they're fighting Gohan and Vegita," I called, taking the names that fit the discription of the stories he had told me.  
  
He laughed half-heartidly. "Well, the Saiyan Prince is evil once again. Why is this a concern to me?"  
  
"If this planet means anything to your mechanical heart, then you should be concerned. They two are being controled, by Cooler I assume. The more people he controls, the stronger his army becomes, and the less chance you all have of surviving."  
  
Juunanagou shrugged. "A fight might be worth while." The android mused, taking off into the air. With a sigh, I followed suit.  
  
'It will take a while before I can learn to put up with him.' I thought.  
  
**End of Chapter**  
  
My sincerest, best, most genuine, most honest, most earnest, and my greatest heartfelt apology I give to you! I am not worthy! *goes on knees and cries, and begs, and grovels, and pleads, and bows.* Spare my miserable fiction writing time! Not only did I not update since the 14th, but now I made this chapter extremely short! SOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYY!! I truly tried to update but I couldn't! I had so much projects, and homework, and tests, and school work, and make-up work to do, I couldn't write anything for this! SORRY!  
  
I'm only 13 and in 7th grade GRRRR! They should cut back on all this work!! We're only kids damn it! Ugh, I think I've got arthritus pain at the age of 13. And I think my head's gonna explode from memorizing too many things. Ugh.  
  
Well, the reason I updated this short chapter was because I might not update till Tuesday the 30th, and it's better short than none, right? Well, see ya soon, and sorry!  
  
Oh, but before I go, just wanted to tell ya that I'm gonna write another fic, and it mainly focuses around Hotaru. you could vote for pairings on a Sailor Moon Crossover fic thingy under my pen name and profile. Ja ne! 


	16. Gomen nasi....

;_;  
  
I'm sorry everyone. I know most of you enjoyed   
reading my story(ies), but I must go. What   
does that mean? It means that I am leaving   
Fanfiction.net for a while. I don't know when   
I'm coming back, or even if I'm coming back. I   
know I left all my stories unfinished, and all   
at giant cliff hangers, but I just can't continue   
writing right now. Gomen nasi. *sighs sadly* Well,   
I must go now. Once again, I apologize. *bows*   
Rant, flame, argue, etc. But.... I have to take a   
break. And maybe.... a permenant one.  
  
.....Gomen nasi.....  
  
~LunaDragon 


End file.
